The Lifeblood Doctrine
by yllanger-huntress
Summary: One fateful night, two blood brothers were cursed to eternal slumber. Using her lifeblood as an offering to them - the dark lords, their destinies reawaken to retribute for their past. /Dark.AU.Vampire.IchiRukiHichi/
1. Night of the Awakening

**The Lifeblood Doctrine**

**Warning:** Dark. Vampire Fic. IchiRukiHichi. AU. Rated T unless situations get out of hand.

**Disclaimer: **For the whole story - Kubo Tite owns Bleach and the characters. I claim only my imagination and the effort of translating them into words.

**Edit:** Sometimes I will put song lyrics after the chapter title. lol xD So I'm disclaiming them too, the song title and artists are after the quoted lyrics.

**A/N:** If you have taxation classes, then you must know that there exists a Lifeblood Doctrine. But if you dont, well, that lifeblood doctrine basically tackles about how tax is the lifeblood of a society. When my professor first mentioned about it, the only thing that went into my mind was "OMG! Sounds vampiric!" and thus... the story title. xD And no, this shall not tackle how IchiRuki will deal with their taxes. xD

_italics_ - thoughts; character narration; emphasis; special notes;

ohagi - Kaien's favorite food; treat made with sweet rice and sweet azuki (red bean) paste;

* * *

**Chapter One: **

**Night of the Awakening**

**-  
**

_It's getting harder to stay awake_  
_And my strength is fading fast_  
_You breathe into me at last_

_I'm awake I'm alive_  
_Now I know what I believe inside_  
_Now it's my time_  
_I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life_  
_here, right now_  
_I'll stand my ground and never back down_  
_I know what I believe inside_  
_I'm awake and I'm alive_

- Awake and Alive by Skillet

-

**

* * *

**

_**The Lifeblood.**_

_The blood that gives life to life. _

_The herald of both Life and Death. _

_The evidence of an existence. _

_Without such blood, there is no life. _

_And without life, there is nothing. _

_**The Defiance.**_

We hang into a balance of existence. That life is apparent and that death is imminent. That we live to live and to die in the end. That is the fact every living thing must face. An undeniable truth. Death is inevitable. For every corner, blood is shed and tears are wept. Wars and wars continued. Massacres, famine, plagues have claimed the lives of men. Greed, pleasure and their selfish desires drove them to kill their own. Unmerciful murderers. And while those greedy men's powers grew, they have seeked to conquer the world, and to conquer death itself. To forever rule.

Few of them have challenged the natural order. Few have tried to achieve immortality. Only one succeeded.

_**The Contract.**_

And with his success, a diabolical contract was made. In exchange for his soul, he will become the beast that he is: a living demon. Upon signing the contract, his features instantly changed. He grew horns, claws, fangs, white skin and yellow eyes with black sclera. He was forever changed and forever, he will live as _that_. But the contract did not only change his appearance into a demon, he also possessed the power to bring hell into the world. His poisonous fangs would turn the victim into his slave. His eyes would flash red when he experiences an extreme lust for blood and his stare, so powerful and so hypnotic, that anyone who would catch a glimpse would instantly be ensnared. He ruled for more than a century and stepped on men like a God. Noone dared to defy him... until he fell in love with a woman.

_**The Woman.**_

Pure, beautiful and divine. But vicious and unyielding to his power. Simply irresistible. The woman was the leader of a secret faction that have gathered together to plot the end of the tyrant. While the demon made a contract with the Underworld, the woman was said to be chosen and blessed by the Heavens. She was given the knowledge in defeating the demon and the immunity to his hypnotizing power. The knowledge was passed down every human being until the demon discovered it. Immediately, the Light and Dark clashed. Many men and demon-slaves (human-turned-monsters) have fallen. In the end, the demon was stronger and he forced the woman into submission.

_**The Union.**_

Upon her defeat and submission, the demon immediately arranged their union. He could not bear to turn her into a monster by biting her even if only then will they be eternally together. By making her a demon-slave, a monster, meant losing the reasons he fell in love with her. She would be his slave and randomly transform into a ghoul, a succubus, a werewolf or any more transformations a demonic infection could bring. He swore that it was best to let her stay human.

_**The Offspring.**_

Staying human was more of a torture for her. She had even cursed her immunity to his hypnotic eyes. Everyday she would see his disgusting face doing disgusting things to her and there was nothing she could do. She was even surprised that the demon had the decency to make a union, to which she was obviously forced. Many days have passed and she got pregnant. Fearing the abomination growing in her stomach, she tried to commit suicide. But it was something she was immediately prevented from, until she conceived. Until the Heaven itself saved her and took her soul, before the demon could even prevent her passing by changing her. She left a healthy young child, human in appearance and only resembling a little bit of his demonic lineage. He was called a vampire. Half-demon, half-human. Half-dead and half-alive. The child could summon his fangs at will and they still are poisonous although the toxicity level have gradually decreased. Perhaps it was the power of the Heavens through his mother that prevented the child from becoming a full-demon. Still, he had the power to hypnotize and the power to turn human into his slaves, although the slaves have only one category to turn into, a vampire. Aside from that, the gift of immortality was intact and the immeasurable strength.

_**The Death.**_

Having lost the woman and having lived centuries of his life, he had nothing more to linger on. To him, she was his lifeblood. That which makes his blood boil and feel so alive. That which makes him alive amidst the corpses that surround him everyday. She made him feel again, the feeling of weakness, of pain, of insatiable desire, the feeling of being human. The feeling of life. Now he realized what he was from the core, what he will always be from his rotten soul. He was a human, bound to live and bound to die. No matter how immortal his body may be, certainly his heart was not. With her death, he died. There was nothing for him to linger on. Nothing...

_**The Covenant.**_

With the death of their master, the demon-slaves were in disarray. The son - the vampire - have taken over the throne and established a covenant. A covenant intended on increasing vampire population. A lot of humans have been turned, some have died because of the venom, and some opposed them despite being their slaves. But slaves do not have the power to destroy their masters.

_**The Opposition.**_

For that, the remaining human have started their own coalition. A society of Vampire Hunters and Slayers, trained assassins and endowned with the lore on eradicating demons. They gathered and soon, more blood was spilled from the battle. With the Covenant tired of being chased down by humans, they have decided to make a truce and a doctrine that would safeguard peace and order for both races.

_**The Doctrine.**_

Herein the doctrine lies the commandments, the history and lores a vampire must be wary of. The doctrine served as a guide to control vampires' behavior. Anyone who violated the commandments, not only endanger himself but also the entire vampire population and are therefore punished by law. The vampires became a rare and sophisticated race. Only a select few would be given immortality and death-defying beauty. Men who knew their existence and strived to become one of them but had been rejected started to wage another war.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Rukia read through the brief history of the book before deciding how ridiculous it was. It was probably something made out of fanfiction. That was really imaginative though, but the idea of real vampires had never crossed her mind. What more of a vampire doctrine? And they even had commandments too?

"That's so silly." she said as she rolled her eyes, slightly amused.

She flipped the book to the next page and found it blank. The author probably left it hanging there and from the looks of it, the book was presumably centuries old. She guessed it was one of the Kuchiki elders' antic book collection and it was stored in the Kuchiki mansion's secret storage room, so secret it was her first time venturing it. So what happened in the war? Strange as it may seem, she was slightly interested. Well, it does have a decent plot and some lessons about greed and power and love too. She decided she'd like to read more and scanned through the next few pages but then a black figure across the room caught her attention.

She was alone in the storage room, the lights from the pillars of the room flickered slightly. There were many antics in it, probably worth millions of dollars right now if her family would just decide to auction them. There were shields, swords, axes, weird ornaments, books, sculptures, statues, costumes, locked chests and... more books. It was a very creepy place. The storage room was underground so there were no windows but she could feel the air coming somewhere from the cemented walls and ceiling. And from where she sat, she could see something or rather... someone...

"Hello?" she said, her voice echoed in the room.

It was a shadow of a man who was kneeling and looking up. She left the book on the ground, slowly stood up and took the nearest thing her arm could reach - a broomstick, and calmly walked towards the shadow. She positioned herself as if she was holding a bat and ready to swing it anytime. She neared him, heart pounding and every walk ate a little bit of the courage that was left in her. She was alone, so how could someone...?

When she was just a few feet away, she charged and swung the broomstick but stopped abruptly as she realized what was in front of her... a statue. It was a man and like she described before, it was kneeling and looking up. Its eyes were closed but its mouth was slightly open, revealing a pair of fangs. Other than that, he was perfectly normal. He was handsome and he wore what seemed like medieval clothing. He was wearing a noble's shirt with a long cascading ruffle hanging by the collar, pants and a gothic ensemble coat but the colors were undistinguishable since it was made of stone too. He looked like a lord frozen in time. Who could've done such a realistic masterpiece?

Her gaze returned to his mouth and she dropped the broomstick. "You scared the life out of me." she said as she touched a fang with her finger, more out of curiosity. "My elders probably have that much of a vampire fetish, huh..." And then she felt stupid. First by talking about her elders like that, second, by talking to a statue. She withdrew her finger but it grazed with the tip of the fang and blood dripped out of it. "Aw." She shook the pain away.

Suddenly, there was a loud scream outside. _That was Takamura-san!_ The butler. She quickly rose but this time took a dagger somewhere on a rack instead of the broomstick, and ran out of the storage room fearing it was what Kaien had warned her about with his earlier visit.

As she vanished, her blood that dripped on his mouth traveled down his throat and through his heart. Faintly his heart pumped the blood to his veins, to his bones, to his lungs, kidney, brain and to every inch of his petrified body elliciting signals of excitement and of life. His body started pulsating and his senses temporarily returned, but it was not enough. One drop was not enough to bring his strength back and free him. More, he needed more...

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Earlier...**

Finally she was back. After so many years of separation, she was now back in her home, the small town of Karakura. She stepped out of the airport and into the crowd who gathered looking and waiting for their own families and friends. She missed it. The people of this town, the sweet scent of natural air and well... just everything about it. How long has it been since she last stepped on the sands and greeneries of Karakura? Six years. For six freaking years she was stuck in Paris, France. Her family forced her to finish her primary to secondary education there. Not that she had not fallen in love with Paris. She loved it too. The Eiffel Tower was spectacular. The city glamoured with lights and sounds was just wonderful. The architectures, monuments and landmarks were top-notch. And everyone wore expensive fashionable clothing. It was very beautiful and the sights were breathtaking but... there was no place like home.

Rangiku Matsumoto stared amusedly at the woman who seemed so entranced of her surroundings. She sneaked behind her and covered her eyes. She instantly dropped the baggages she was carrying. "Guess who!" she whispered.

"I thought you only do this with Hitsugaya." she answered in an irritated manner. Who wouldn't know who it was? The woman who had the biggest front asset. That alone was already a dead giveaway. "... Matsumoto."

"Oh my, you sounded like him for a moment." she said and hugged her. "I missed you, girl!"

"Missed you too!" She returned the hug.

Rukia picked the baggages again and walked with her to the car. "Thanks for picking me up, Rangiku."

"No problem." Rangiku smiled and noticed the difference between their height. "I see you've gotten taller. You were so small when you left. Or is that because of your boots?" she chuckled.

Rukia's expression went "Wut?" Ironically, she was wearing a white Chanel Take Me Higher sandal with about 4 inches heels. Her leather baggages were branded too by Marc Jacobs and she wore a casual Dolce & Gabbana yellow sundress with white straps, hemlines and waistline. The skin left exposed by the sundress such as her shoulders and neck were covered by a white short-sleeved mini jacket with ruffled collar. On her ears was a pair of white diamond studded silver earring and she wore a silver bracelet with a watch on her left arm. She looked elegant. Not that she wasn't elegant since long before. Even when she was a kid who would disobey her brother and the Kuchiki elders by escaping the mansion, she already had an incredibly noble aura.

"You look beautiful, Rukia." Rangiku smiled at her. She had wondered six years hadn't changed her much. She still had that flawless radiant skin and those sparkling eyes. More than that, she was still the Rukia she knew back then. "But you're still short of height." she teased.

"Ra-Rangiku!" said Rukia with both fists on air. Rangiku just laughed at her.

The rest of the reunion was spent in the car. They talked about their past and present lives, their current dreams and aspirations and news and gossips about their friends. They eventually reached the Kuchiki mansion and that's when Rangiku had to go. "Sorry Rukia, I can't stay long. Toushiro is going to kill me for missing work! You know how short-tempered he is."

"Oh, okay." Rukia smiled and looked away. She added, "By the way, how's Kaien-dono?"

Noticing the slight tinge of pink from her cheeks, Matsumoto poked her on the forehead. "You ain't chasing a married man are you?"

"Married? No, no! Of course not!"

She poked her again. "You can't lie to me. My woman intuition is better than anybody else's!" _Poke. Poke._

"Rangiku! Will you stop that? I'm not chasing after him." Rukia said, covering and rubbing the bruised spot on her forehead.

"Speak of the devil." Rangiku pointed behind her.

Rukia turned and Kaien Shiba was already walking a few feet towards them. "Oi! Kuchiki! Matsumoto!" he waved.

"Heey! Shiba!" Matsumoto waved back. She turned to Rukia. "I'll leave you two alone." She winked, waved at Kaien again and left.

"Jeez, where's that girl off to?" asked Kaien when he was finally in front of Rukia.

"Work she said." Rukia said, her eyes following the back of Rangiku.

When she turned to look at Kaien, he instantly flicked her forehead with a grin. "Welcome back!"

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

"Wow, it's the first time I've actually set foot into your mansion." Kaien said, frolicking around with the decorations and displays. They were at the living room. There was a narrow hallway before reaching the room. The walls were made of glass so that moonlight could pass through during night and opposite the windows were the fireplace with three sofas arranged in a rectangular manner. At the center was a glass table that stood only three feet tall. On the wall above the fireplace was a flat 18 inch plasma TV. On the floor was a round maroon colored carpet.

"Rukia-sama, your room is ready. And here is your tea." The butler named Takamura dropped the tea on the table. "Is there anything more you need, young miss?" he asked politely. The butler was a very loyal servant to the Kuchiki family. In fact he spent 30 years of his life serving them. He was older than her. Heck, she wasn't even born when he was already serving her family. She was thankful for him though. He was already 48 years old, and she was sure her Byakuya Niisama would reward his loyalty handsomely. She had grown to having him around, like a family too.

"Ah, yes, Takamura-san. And you know how I hate being addressed with -sama. Umm... I know Nii-sama isn't expecting me here but please, keep my presence here as a secret. I just want to surprise him when he return."

Takamura smiled at her. "Yes ofcourse, milady. But if you must know, Byakuya-sama will return after one more week."

"Yes I know."

"I shall take my leave then." Rukia nodded and he left.

Kaien sat on a couch in front of the fireplace. It was still afternoon so the fire was not lit. He took a sip of the tea and sighed. "You know, your mansion is creepy. I've always hated coming here."

Rukia sat down on the biggest couch adjacent to where Kaien was sitting. It was her favorite sofa, as well as her brother's favorite. It was big and could sit in two people. The size was enough for her however, to make a bed. She only had to curl up like a kitten and she would instantly fall asleep. She took a sip from her tea too before answering, "I know. That is... aside from your family and my family's hostility towards each other."

He only smirked. "Will you be alright here, alone? It's so silent, so empty. Aren't you scared?" he asked with a worried look in his eyes.

"Of course not! You know me, I'm used to it. The elders used to stay here but they left after nii-sama's become the head and then nii-sama sent me in other countries." Rukia took another sip and she sighed. "Sometimes I think... he doesn't ever want to see me again. He often sends me to a far-off desolate place."

"Can't blame him though. If I was him, I would've sent you to outerspace so you wouldn't come back, ever!"

Noticing the hurt in her eyes, Kaien quickly waved both his hands in defense. "You... you don't have to look so hurt! I was just kidding! I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to see you."

"I know." Rukia smiled. Kaien was like a brother to her. He was one of the few people she trusted the most. She respected him and looked up to him, just like she does with Byakuya. Maybe somewhere along that line, she may have feelings for him.

"What I actually mean is, maybe... you're better off somewhere than here right now." Kaien explained, seriously now. "This town is not safe anymore. People are disappearing. Thieves rob even the noblest of houses and not a single one of them have been caught yet. They rob particularly the oldest families alive... Kurosaki, Hitsugaya, Jushiro, Shihoin... they have not been reported to rob your family yet. They must be looking for something. Kuchiki, I just want you to be prepared."

"Thanks for the concern, Kaien-dono but you taught me karate very well." she said with a smug grin.

"You idiot. How will you karate an armed person?" Kaien slapped his palm on his forehead. "Just get your guards ready and call me when something happens."

"Yes, sir!"

"Oh and by the way... you didn't come to my wedding!!! You owe me!"

"Eh? I... I didn't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" He cupped her head, roughly messing her hair. He sighed. "My letter must've not reached you."

"Uh huh. I would've come Kaien-dono... if I knew. I'm sorry." she said, trying to arrange her messed up hair.

"So how long are you staying here?"

"I'm going to take my college here, whether Nii-sama likes it or not."

Kaien stifled a laugh. "You're so stubborn."

Rukia laughed as she rested her head on the right arm of the couch and she curled up like a kitten. It was Kaien-dono, so there was nothing to be ashamed or be shy about. She'd always feel safe and at home when he's around. With him, she had no need for manners or worry about unlady-like behavior. In fact he would encourage such boldness since she seemed so restrained by the walls and laws built around her by her clan.

"Kuchiki... you know, you can stay at our house for awhile. I'm sure Miyako won't mind." said Kaien but he received no reply from the resting girl. "Oi, Kuchiki."

He stood before her to check. She has indeed fallen asleep. She must be very tired, or jetlagged, or both to have fallen so fast asleep the minute she closed her eyes. "Hah...?" he said, irritation visible on his face.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

It was already dark when Rukia woke up. She was still curled up on the couch though there was already a blanket covering her tiny frame. The fireplace was also lit. She remembered her guest before and quickly jolted from embarassment, looking for any trace of him in the room. Instead she found a note on the table which says:

_Damn you! _

_You slept on me. _

_Treat me ohagi tomorrow otherwise I won't forgive you. _

_Kaien_

_P.S. Don't look so gloomy about Byakuya, I'm sure your brother have reasons for trying to keep you away. Don't forget to give me a call if anything's up._

Rukia dropped the paper back on the table with a smile. She went to her room, changed into a silky white sleeveless nightgown, put on a maroon colored robe and toured herself around the mansion, refamiliarizing with it. She went to the garden, the guest rooms, dining room and to the library. She dare not invade Byakuya's private quarters. However, it was in the library and a few push and pull of books on a random shelf that she found a secret winding stairs leading to a secret door and into a secret storage room, that she had not noticed since she was a kid.

And thus, the nightmare began...

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Presently...**

Rukia dashed the stairs, out of the library, living room and into the mansion's foyer. As soon as she heard the cries of the butler, she stopped and took cover behind a wall trying to spy on the invaders. She was upstairs and there was only one stair leading down. She took a peek and was shocked to see three of the mansion's guards down. The butler down on his feet with cuts and bruises all over. She clutched the dagger in her hand tightly, deeply pondering what she should do. _Under this dire situation... what must I do, Kaien-dono? I didn't expect them to attack so suddenly. _There were four armed men in a black suit and their faces were completely hidden by a hood. She wondered if she must go pick up the telephone or stay where she was. Problem? The phone was downstairs. So she blindly looked for a pocket in her clothing, the problem... she left the cellphone in her jacket. Her jacket was left in her room and damn, she didn't even get Kaien's number. _So... so lame..._ She mentally kicked herself. So it's only her against them.

"Where is it?" asked a hooded man hoarsely, kicking and stomping on the butler.

"I-I don't know what you're talking... about." Takamura muttered in pain. The other hooded man grabbed him by the shirt and lifted him up.

"It must be here somewhere! Where are the _treasures_ hidden?"

"I sincerely do not know anything." Takamura cried.

The third hooded man drew out a knife and pointed it at his neck. "Fine then, we have no further use for you."

"P-Please... please..." pleaded the butler, his hands shaking and his eyes red with tears. The hooded man was going to slit his throat when Rukia decided to yell at them. "I said stop!" she yelled again, now thoroughly visible from the stairs. Everyone's attention fell on her.

"Young miss... please, don't."

She looked at the butler and reassured him with a smile. She was scared, hell she was. Her voice even croacked when she yelled but she had to be strong, to stay strong. She cannot let fear take over her, for when that happens is the time she acknowledges her own defeat. "I know where they are but you must spare him." she said sternly.

"How about... we spare your life instead?" one of the hooded man said. Rukia could feel the evil smirk laying behind that annoying hood.

Rukia knew it could happen. They were on the losing side, outnumbered and cornered. If they were so grimly interested with murder, then they could kill the butler and torture her to get the answer. Or perhaps they could threaten to kill her, to get a favorable response from the butler. Or... her plan could work. She held the dagger and pointed it at her own neck. "If you kill him, I will kill myself and you can have fun searching the mansion for it... which I actually think is... not fun considering the number of rooms with vast spaces this mansion have." She tried to keep her indifferent, unyielding facade. Noble, unafraid and intimidating.

"Jeez... no one's going to die, okay? Now drop that knife and we will spare your precious butler."

"I want to see him pass that door. Without anyone of you following."

The one on the center, must be their leader, nodded and the other intruders gave way. The butler gave Rukia a horrified look. Rukia nodded at him and he slowly left through the door. Once the door was closed, she breathed in heavily.

"Anything else, young miss?" mocked the one on the center.

"I want all of you to follow me." Just to make sure no one would come after the butler and give him time to call for help to neighbors and authorities.

"Sure~"

"Alright~"

"Hell yeah~"

Judging from their reactions, they seemed to have a different thing in mind. Now she felt dread, for herself. She dropped her hand and proceeded to walk hastily away, saying, "Follow me."

The four intruders hurriedly went to her side. The first one to catch up with her grabbed her arm roughly and took the dagger. "You won't need this now, will you?"

"I prefer to be untouched." she said, trying to loosen his grip. The man laughed and let go.

Rukia slowed down her pace, hoping and praying cops would come when they finally get to the library. No such miracle happened. She pushed and pulled some books, like she did awhile ago, and the secret passage with the winding stairs was revealed. They trailed down and into the storage room. There goes her family's secret ancient treasures. The first thing that went into her mind once they got in was to go and grab another weapon. But one of the intruders grabbed her arm and stayed with her whilst the three roamed around the room.

"There it is."

"Finally, immortality baby!"

_Immortality? Are they out of their minds? _She thought as two of them dragged the statue of the vampire she saw before on the clearing in front of the room.

"There's another one here."

_Another one?_ Rukia watched in confusion as the other intruder pushed another statue, identical to the first one but different in position. It was kneeling as well but it held its head and was looking straight, as if in pain. Still, there were two fangs visible from its mouth and its eyes were menacing. Although it was made of stone, she could still feel goosebumps when she tries to stare into its stone-cold eyes. She couldn't shake the feeling of being watched.

While the others were busy with their own thing, Rukia took the opportunity to kick her captor _there_ and ran for it. The man quickly flinched in pain cursing, screaming, seething and threatening with words she dare not even understand. She ran as fast as she could on the stairs until her robe was tugged so hard she almost tumbled down had the intruder not been there to catch her fall. "L-Let go!" she struggled as the man, their leader perhaps - she could not quite distinguish them since they wore the same thing, wrapped his arms around her waist and tossed her back into the room.

Immediately, the man she kicked, grabbed her hair roughly and pointed a knife at her throat. "You bitch!"

"That's enough. You can have your fun later. We need her."

Rukia's eyes widened. What did they need her for? "What for? I already -"

"Take off your robe."

"WHAT?" she was obviously taken aback by his command.

"Oh, I'd gladly do more than that for her." said the sick bastard whose hands traveled on her robe as she struggled to push him away.

"Keep your hands to yourself scum!" she retorted, her anger flaring. If only she could swing that oh-so-lovely-beautiful-tempting axe attached on the wall by her right side, she would behead them herself.

The leader pulled his man away from Rukia. "Come on dude. What do you think would happen if the Lord knew you played with his meal?"

_Lord? Meal? What? _It started as a puzzle, until everything was pieced together soon enough. She took off the robe as they asked because she had no other choice but to oblige. But when they needed to choose between the two statues, the horror began.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

He could feel the presence of humans. His eyes were closed and his senses and consciousness were halfway back into hibernation when he felt them, smelt them, and the owner of the droplet of blood that awoke him. He could hear them but in his petrified ears, it was inaudible, uncomprehensible murmurs. Yet he needed to draw their attention. He was tired of sleeping and he was dying to taste more blood. He tried, with all of his strength to open his mouth, as if inviting and waiting for something to drop.

Rukia could not believe what she just saw. The statue, whose eyes were closed and head tilted upwards, moved and slowly, very slowly, opened its mouth...

Wider.

Wider...

And wider...

The sides of its cheeks cracked from its restrained movement. She was both shocked and terrified. She blinked her eyes twice, only to be shocked again by the reality that it had opened its mouth wider again. In horror movies, this may be the part where the lead actresses would scream in fright and terror but she was not an actress. She found herself glued on the spot, her brain trying to analyze possible explanations for such a supernatural phenomena. Perhaps it was a robot? Or perhaps there was something in its throat? Or perhaps she was dreaming? Yes, indeed. She must be dreaming.

But then her reverie was shaken away when the leader grabbed her left arm tightly and pulled her in front of the statue. The other man grabbed her right hand and positioned a dagger (the one she took) below her wrist. "Wh-what are you doing?" she asked horrorstruck, as she tried to pull her hand away.

The man slashed her arm and she gasped in pain. Blood flowed from the open wound and they moved her hand just above the statue's mouth, letting every drop of it fall. "St-stop!" she still struggled to free herself but that only made the wound bleed profusely.

He could feel it, taste it, smell it. Blood dropped on his mouth, just as how he wanted. He could feel it circulating in his veins, resurrecting his dead cells and recovering his power. He gulped and his throat cracked. The flow of blood continued and he felt himself lose his senses to his animal instinct. If he could move, which he would be able to do so in a while, he would probably lose it and drain the life out of that blood's owner. Soon, he was able to move his fingers and the stone wrapped around it cracked. He moved his hands and lowered his face just a little bit, and was disappointed that the stream of blood had stopped. Having the resolve for more, he finally closed his mouth and slowly tried to open his eyes. Every move he made shattered his stony coverings.

They backed away when it moved its fingers and now, Rukia could feel herself panicking, as well as the four other men with her. They seemed to have shut up and preoccupied themselves with the statue before them. Amazed and horrified at the same time as it moved on its own. It opened its eyes and soon, she caught a glimpse of its bloody red eyes. It stared at her, piercing her, as if calling her, hypnotizing her. His eyes fixated on her made her hair rise. And she would've been running away had that dratted intruder not been holding her arm tightly.

Realizing she will not come to him herself, he decided to break free. He should be able to break easy now, although his powers were not yet in its fullest. He forced himself to move his legs up, the stone crumbled down on the floor. He shook his hands, his head and stood. The granules and pieces of broken stones rattled on the floor. Every stone that covered his body now crushed and he was free. He looked at his knuckles and opened and closed his hand, just trying to feel his control over his body.

Rukia took this time to finally colour his previously colorless form. He was wearing a white noble's shirt, black ensemble coat and blank pants. The boots was also black but, who cares about that? His hair though was weirdly colored orange. She blinked her eyes again in disbelief. The book she mocked before, must be mocking her now, if only that book could speak. Who knew vampires were real? They used to be just a fantasy of an author about demonic beings. They were just representations of the bestiality of men. Who knew?

He turned his gaze on the four men, before staring at her again. Oh he could smell her blood and it's making him wild with bloodlust. The blood continued to flow out of her wounded arm, such a waste.

"My Lord." the leader called him. He didn't turn to acknowledge him. His hungry eyes were still fixed on her.

"We have set you free. And we give you this girl as an offering."

"Wait... an offering?" How dare they offer her like that, as if she was their possession!

"I suppose you want a reward?" It was the first time he spoke, his voice was husky and could entrance any woman into slavery.

"Yes. Immortality, my Lord."

"Tch. Don't make me laugh." He stepped closer to Rukia and the other hooded men whispered with each other regarding his response. He reached out for her but her captor backed away. She was thankful though, that he backed away from him, though she would be more thankful if he'd loosen his grip.

Offended that a puny human had taken his meal out of reach, with lightning speed he appeared again in front of her but this time, he grabbed her captor and threw him aside hitting the wall and crashing on a wooden table. Rukia was stupefied that she was unable to discern her freedom until she was captured yet again by the new captor. He seized her bleeding arm by the wrist and held it up as he lowered his head to lick on the blood that stained her skin. Once her senses caught up with reality, she spoke, "S-stop!" Her voice quivered and she tried to push him away.

But he did not stop. He licked her skin and all the blood that trailed from the wound. She tried to pull her hand away from his grasp but he only, firmly, grabbed her arm - below the wound, with his other hand, trying to hold it in place as he lapped on the open wound. Her skin tingled as she felt his tongue. Soon enough, he was sucking from it. Rukia could feel his fangs brushing her skin and she was trying to endure the pain. Being slashed was painful enough, what more of this? She gasped when he squeezed her arm and he sucked harder.

He was too lost, too pleased, too engrossed with her blood that he did not see what was coming. He felt something stab his gut and he quickly let go of the woman to see who it was. The greedy men who asked for immortality had stabbed him with a knife. He turned, took the knife out and threw it down. He assailed them one by one.

Rukia took this opportunity to run, besides, she doesn't want to see how the vampire would dismember them if he in fact could do such a thing. She ran through the stairs, out of the library and into the living room. She passed the narrow hallway, the moonlight the only light that guided her while she ran. Suddenly, he magically appeared in front of her and she bumped at him.

"Where do you think you're going? We're not done yet." he said, walking closer with such intense predatory eyes. Rukia could see his pale skin, which turned paler with the moonlight.

"Why...? Why me? Why not them? Let me go..." she said, imitating the steps he took, only backwards.

"You've been offered to me. How can I refuse?" He latched on her before she knew it. Like the many struggles she had on this day, she tried to push him away with her left hand but to no avail. Her right hand seemed to have numbed from the pain. His arms were wrapped around her, as if in an embrace, but it was not an embrace because there was nothing intimate with it.

Rukia started to shiver. She was only wearing a night gown afterall. She felt the cold night and the cold hands on her back that pressed her closer to him. He bent his head down to her neck, even his breath reeked of coldness. She felt his tongue glide along her jaw, neck and shoulder. "D-don't..." she was shaking.

_"Oh God, I am so hungry..."_ she heard him whisper. Rukia wondered if the God he spoke of was her God or his God. Do they even have a God? But now wasn't the time to analyze senseless things like that. She shuddered as she felt his tongue again. And then... his fangs punctured her neck. It was excruciating, as if two needles pierced her, except that they were thicker, sharper and more painful. She heard herself moan in pain as he sucked her blood, her life's essence away. She could hear his satisfaction from the way he would gulp and slurp, lick and bite again.

It was not long before her body became enervated. It numbed and wouldn't respond to her anymore. She stared at the ceiling as her vision blurred. Slowly her eyes shut and questions flooded in her thoughts.

_Why had I come back at such a time?_

_Why was there a vampire stored in the storage room? _

_What was their connection with my family?_

_Wh... y..._

Her thoughts halted as she lost consciousness in his arms.

* * *

**A/N:** I think this is the longest chapter of all the fics I wrote. I ran out of words at the ending. lol xD Anyway, I don't have a beta reader so if you find any errors, please tell me. Oh and please review. =)


	2. Night of the Awakening II

**The Lifeblood Doctrine**

**Warning:** It's a dark fic but I just want to warn you that there are some **death** **& violent** **scenes** here.

**Disclaimer: **Bleach is owned by Kubo Tite and the song is by, well I put it there. xD

_italics_ - thoughts; character narration; emphasis; special notes;

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

**Night of the Awakening II**

**-**

_I needed more than just a cheap thrill ride_  
_See I needed something that ran deep inside_  
_Ignored the warnings, bit the fruit_  
_She might have tasted good_  
_But man she was my kryptonite_

_She's electric, she's the current running through my veins_  
_She's a siren, hearing voices that I can't explain_

- Won't Go Quietly by Example

-

* * *

Four men lay unconscious on the granite floor. Whether they were dead or alive was quite unclear but blood gushed out from their injuries. Their blood stained the grounds they walked on a few minutes ago. There was nothing but silence in the storage room, and the ambient sound of the passing wind from the cold dusty walls. The blowing wind whistled as if there was a storm raging outside the mansion. The sound of rainfall that started to pour could be faintly heard. It was a stormy night.

On the floor, more than the bodies of four men, was the book that sprang open due to the chilly wind. As if there was a ghost turning the pages on and on, the wind, an invisible reader, stopped on a certain page.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**The Ten Commandments for a Lesser Demon**

**I. Thou shall only consume blood.**

For anything, such as fresh meat consumption is forbidden and shall be considered atrocious.

For what a vampire needs to sustain himself is life, is blood, the essence of life.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

The moment he sunk his fangs on her skin, everything faded. He had forgotten what it felt like to feed and the exquisite taste of blood, fresh, rich and warm. His eyes closed, savoring the taste again after what seemed like a very _very_ long time. He was so hungry, so thirsty that he didn't hear her moan or whimper from pain. In fact, he could care less if she was in pain. She was an offering after all. But her blood was so damn delicious, he couldn't help but drown and want more. In fact, he couldn't quite remember blood being this delectable. Maybe he just couldn't remember the last time he fed.

Feeling the weight of her flaccid body, he quickly opened his eyes and realized how he almost lost it and could've killed the woman had he not stopped. He definitely crossed the line and this woman, if she does not die from him, then she'd probably die of massive blood loss or anemia. He didn't always lose control but so many years of deprivation and imprisonment had drove him mad with the lust. He withdrew his fangs, still panting from the adrenaline rush and pleasure of the taste. His heart was still beating wildly when looked at her face. "Hey!" he said, trying to get a response somehow.

She didn't reply. How could she reply after all that anyway?

The vampire looked around for her pulse, it was faint now and she was colder and paler than before. Atleast she was still alive, the problem was, for how long. He gently placed his left hand to support her back and lifted her knees and carried her. After he drained her and almost killed her, the least he could give was gentle treatment.

And security.

As fast as he could, he went out of the mansion and into the town. It was dark and it was raining. The rain poured down heavily. The streets were empty and people were probably already asleep. So he looked for a fully-lit house and when he found one, he carefully put her down on the floor of the timber porch and in front of the door. She was soaking wet, the blood on her neck was already washed clean by the rain and the silk night gown she wore only made her more enticing. Oh, how he would like another bite. But he had to control himself. _Enough is enough._

He took off his coat and wrapped it around her to cover her body. He took one final look before knocking hard on the door many times. When the door opened, he was gone.

But he was not totally gone. From the shadows, from afar, he watched the man with weird red pineapple-like hair panic when he saw her unconscious shivering form. He heard him when he screamed her name. "Rukia..." he repeated to himself. He was indebted to her. No matter how forced it may seem, he was still indebted to the first blood that fed him.

He silently followed as the man with not only weird hair but also weird eyebrows and tattoos, covered her all over with more jacket and carried her to somewhere he did not know. He had to make sure she was safe on others' hands because she won't and will never be safe with him. He had no healing ability - give that to saints, and he most definitely cannot transfuse with her his blood. And with his current just-awakened state, he really was craving for more.

The trail ended when they reached a hospital.

_This is where they bring the sick._ The vampire knew nothing about sickness, except the sickness they can spread to other people.

Noticing the buildings, other structures and technology, he wondered to himself. How long had he been sleeping? He felt so out of place.

He climbed the tallest and nearest tree he could and even when the rain was still pouring down, he stayed on watch for a few minutes. He still have one last thing he had to do with her.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**II. Thou shall not leave any witness/es.**

It is the duty of any member of the race to keep their existence a secret.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Renji Abarai sat on a couch in front of a sleeping Rukia. They were in a ward. The nurses have already changed her clothes and by now, she was already dry. Her neck was wrapped with a bandage but he had not seen the injury. Could she have broken her neck, craned it so much when she stumbled into his front porch? That he would not know. Even the doctors who entered wouldn't relay him any information on her current status. With only a mention of her family name, he could see how they would tremble and flee out of the room without a word. And he doesn't understand why. The Kuchiki family was infamous. They own the largest businesses in the world and their branches scattered from different countries. If these doctors won't treat her now, they will have to face the wrath of Byakuya Kuchiki later.

Speaking of Byakuya Kuchiki, Renji's cellphone suddenly rang. He looked at Rukia to see her sleeping so soundly before deciding to answer and take the noisy cellphone out of the room.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Rukia thought she might've been dreaming, but the ring tone of Shots by LMFAO (ft. Lil John) had invaded her peaceful slumber. Who wouldn't wake up hearing shots, shots, shots over and over and over again?

She groaned as she heard the door close. The shots song screened by the door.

And then, with one flick of light, reality set in.

She quickly sat up, touching her neck with her wounded right arm (also wrapped in a bandage) only to feel the wound covered by a bandage. This was it. This was reality. She was in this room, bedridden for who knows how long, bitten and drained of blood. But how did she get at the hospital? And how did Renji find her? Moreover, how was she rescued? She looked at the window that creaked as it moved with the wind. The storm was still raging. But the mansion was a few kilometers away. So how?

She pushed herself off the bed and stood up, still feeling the weakness of her body. Why did that monster leave her alive? Or did he...?

She took a few steps forward, towards the door, to follow Renji or just find someone who would pinch her and confirm that she's really alive. What if she was just a spirit now?

But before she'd even reach the door, the balcony door, which was made of glass, on the other side of the room opened fully wide. She turned to see the curtains flowed as the air rushed inside. And on the center, the vampire who had bitten her, now stood in all his might and glory. His hair stick together of wetness and his clothes dripped water on the floor. But there was something in him that was less menacing than before. It was his eyes. His eyes were no longer red, and his fangs could no longer be seen on his mouth. His eyes were amber, like his weird hair.

She needed a wake up call, or a proof that she was alive. There, now she had it. Right before her very eyes, the reason she thought she was dead. The cause of all the dread she had experienced tonight.

"Y-you..." she stuttered. The vampire watched her as her shocked stare turned into a glare. "You bastard..."

"I'm not bastard. The name's Ichigo."

"What more do you want, bastard?" she asked with all the courage she could muster. She dare not remember the bastard's name.

Ichigo was intimidated. After all that happened, she stood against him and dared to call him bastard when he just gave her his name. There were no women who dared insult him the way this woman did. And there were no women who fought his charms the way this woman did. All the time, women would come flock at his feet, ask him to take them as slaves and he would just ignore them as if they were non-existent. They were nothing to him, because they were charmed by him.

But now that he needed his charms to work, they weren't working at all.

Rukia looked at him defiantly. She was thinking of a way to defend herself in case he attacks her again. But then, she was still so weak she could barely walk straight without support. But with all the strength left in her, she quickly turned around to open the door. But a pair of cold wet hands grabbed her arms and tossed her on the couch just on the left side of the door.

With the swift motion, she found herself a little too dizzy to fight back when he hovered over her. The droplets of water from his hair and his clothes were too cold on her skin. Ichigo decided he wants to end this quick. Talking will be unnecessary since she will forget everything about him soon anyway. Though he was quite impressed at how fast she was recovering. He really thought she would've died.

"_Listen, Rukia,_" his voice changed a few decibels. But it was not the command that made her listen or look at him, it was because he uttered her name.

"How did you know my name?" She looked at his piercing eyes before deciding to look away.

"_Look at me._"

_Vampires have hypnotic powers_, she remembered while still looking away. _They can control your mind, make you do things you will later forget. Just one look, one eye contact. _With that, she answered, "No!" She covered her eyes with her hands.

"Look at me, dammit!" he was getting impatient. He'd never had trouble like this before.

He pulled both her hands away, only to find her eyes shut tightly.

"Get off! I'm going to scream!" she yelled with her eyes still closed, though the screaming was actually something better done than said in her situation.

Just then, there was a click and the door opened. "Kuchiki-san?" There was a soft voice from behind the door and a girl with long burnt orange hair, gray eyes and wearing a nurse uniform peered into the room. When she saw the bed empty, she slid inside and it took a few minutes before she noticed the two individuals by the couch. "K-K-Kuchiki-san? I... I'm s-sorry for... i-interrupting..." she said, blushing at what she assumed the two had been doing.

When Rukia heard her speak, she quickly opened her eyes. She knew who she was. She was one of her friends and elementary classmate, Inoue Orihime. She had always dreamed of becoming a doctor one day. It was probably her part-time job in the hospital and she happened to be assigned as Rukia's nurse.

"I-Inoue!!! Wait!" Rukia called, more out of help, when Inoue turned back to the door.

"Yeah, wait," said Ichigo as he smirked at Rukia who was still avoiding eye contact.

_Is he going to use Inoue?_

"Inoue, don't look him in the -" Ichigo interrupted by covering her mouth with his hand.

Inoue quickly realized that what she assumed was so totally false. Kuchiki-san was being forced! "Please let go of Kuchiki-san or I will call the cops!"

"Inoue, is it?" Ichigo asked. He looked at her and their eyes met.

"Yes..." Inoue answered, but her eyes now looked dazed.

"_Lock that door for me_."

Inoue did as she was told. Rukia watched horrified that her friend had been hypnotized by this monster.

Ichigo smiled knowing his powers were still working. He now turned to the woman underneath him and spoke, "Your turn." She quickly closed her eyes and bit his hand - hard. This caused him to flinch and draw his hand away. "D-Damn it! What if I bled and you drank my blood, idiot?!" His hand only bruised, and it quickly healed too.

"You really won't look at me?" Annoyed with his current predicament, he turned to look at Inoue again. "_Inoue, hurry and jump off the balcony_."

"Yes, right away."

"WWHHAATTT?" Rukia opened her eyes only to see Inoue almost nearing the balcony door. "Inoue, stop!!!"

"_Stop. Don't jump._" Ichigo commanded the girl and she stopped, but stood still in a daze.

Ichigo turned Rukia's head to face his. As with an instant reflex, she quickly shut her eyes again. With both hands, he held her head in place, holding both sides of her cheek as she tried to peel them away. This time when she opens her eyes, it'll be over. "Well? You want your friend to jump or you will open your eyes?"

"What are you going to do? What do you want me to do?"

"Nothing. I am going to erase your memories of this night. Not much damage dealt isn't it?"

"I am the only witness of the events that happened tonight. Only I know what you are, what you did and I don't want you to get away with it."

"You have no choice here. You know I'm someone you're better off not knowing."

It was true though. She had no choice. She don't want to lose a friend either. This night had been too much, too tiring, too confusing. Maybe it was better that she forgets everything and live her life again like nothing extraordinarily weird came out of their storage room. Heck, she'd even forget the storage room and perhaps forget that she actually just came back from Paris. "Alright. After this, release Inoue and... don't show your face to me again."

Ichigo smirked, "You won't recognize me anyway."

Rukia slowly opened her left eye as if just peeking.

"That won't do. The other one too!" he commanded. She opened her right eye slowly too and then their eyes met and there was this force that seemed to magnetize their gaze at each other, creating a moment of deafening silence.

Ichigo didn't know what it was, but when he looked at her eyes, her dark purple eyes, there was something that held him in place. There was something in the pool of her ocean eyes that drowns him, making him forget everything: his purpose, his being, the world. As if it all had faded, himself included. And then... he couldn't look away. As if he was the one hypnotized, for the first time.

Rukia shuddered at his smoldering stare. "Well?" she asked, shaking him out of his somewhat trance. "You're supposed to say something, right?"

"Yeah. So... _You will forget about me and this conversation, and everything that happened in here and the mansion. You've been bitten by a wild animal on your way to call for help to the neighborhood,_" he said while still staring at her eyes.

But Rukia wasn't dazed. She wasn't forgetting anything. She wasn't hypnotized. She blinked a few times while staring straight at his amber eyes. "A wild animal? That's lame. Have you no specific bloodsucking species to say?" she commented.

"WHAT? Don't tell me it's not working!" he said, while grabbing her head tighter to try hypnotizing her again. "One more time. _You will forget about me in five seconds._"

After five seconds, Ichigo asked, "What am I?"

Rukia's eyes just narrowed. "A rusty vampire."

"Da-damn it! Why won't it work?! What did you do?!" _Or have I... have I really gone rusty? But then... that girl have been following my commands without resistance... _He looked at Inoue and she was still standing on the same spot.

Knock, knock...

And then there was a budge on the door as it was forcibly being opened. "Rukia? Rukia, are you there? Who locked this fucking door?! Someone hand me the God damn key!!!" There were yelling and rushing outside, Renji was probably causing a commotion.

"R-REN -" Rukia was going to yell but a hand clamped on her mouth again.

"Shit!" he said, while averting his eyes from the door and back on her. "Don't tell. You know what I can do," he threatened.

Ichigo released her and backed away. He passed Inoue and vanished into the rain when he reached the balcony. Rukia quickly went to Inoue and shook her awake. Inoue blinked her eyes a few times before her knees collapsed from the exhaustion of standing still. "Kuchiki-san? What... what happened? Why am I...?"

"What do you remember, Inoue?"

"I was going to check on you and get your blood pressure and I went inside and I don't remember. I must've dozed off when I went inside or I must be sleepwalking. Silly me!"

_She had no clue what happened..._ "Are you okay?"

"Of course! Why are you asking me, Kuchiki-san? You're the patient here! You're supposed to be resting!" Inoue stood and pushed Rukia to the bed. At the same time, the door finally opened.

"What the hell are you guys doing locking the damn door?!" he yelled at the two women. "Jeez... worried me," he whispered to himself.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**III. Thou shall not kill.**

Unless it is in accordance with the other commandments, killing is prohibited.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

A hand twitched.

One of the thugs who lay on the floor had regained consciousness. He slowly got up, feeling the pain in his body seep. He was wounded, his right leg was bleeding. He checked on his other comrades and they were all alive too. And awake now since he just woke them up. They were wounded but it wasn't a grave injury. They were spared but...

It was a mistake.

They did not give up with their quest. They were willing to sacrifice their own to satisfy their greed for everlasting life... or death. The leader had grabbed the most weakened one of his men, slit his throat and showered the blood on the remaining vampire statue. The blood flowed from its head, dropping to its face and then into its open mouth. The moment blood entered its system, it reacted fast.

Its heart pounded violently that the stones covering its chest cracked. Every beat of its heart reverberated in the room.

Thump.

Thump.

And soon, it was able to move its hands. It roughly broke the stones that enveloped him and lowered its head. When all the stones shattered, the poor man who was betrayed by his comrades was left to rot on the side and a complete copy of the first vampire freed had been revealed. His hair was orange and he wore a black velvet coat on a white undershirt with frills and a plain black trouser. While still in kneeling position, he rested both his hands on the ground. He deeply breathed in, filling his lungs with cold air before exhaling from his mouth. The smell of blood tickled his nose with excitement. From the point of views of the crooks who were standing, they saw his hands scratch on the floor and his mouth curved into a wicked grin. He soon tilted his head upwards to meet them.

They caught a glimpse of his dark red malicious eyes before he became out of sight. In just a few seconds, a neck snapped. And another invader of the mansion had fallen.

Behind the body of that dead person, the vampire snickered. "Ah, he died," he said in a disappointed yet satisfied tone. Disappointed because he was just trying to incline the man's head to give better access to the neck and satisfied because of his physical strength. Anyway, he cannot eat a dead man. He turned to the last two alive. Although he would prefer female victims, he was so starving he couldn't care less what he'd eat and he wouldn't care less if he owes them. Humans were nothing but preys.

"P-please... I beg you... spare me..." said the leader, now shaking in fear. "We have freed you, Lord. Please, reward us with your grace."

"Grace you said?" he instantly appeared in front of him and stabbed his heart with his right hand. "This," he pulled his hand out and watched the man slowly fall to the ground, "... is my grace."

He licked his fingers that was dipped with blood. He looked at the last man who was so afraid he couldn't speak nor move. He quickly appeared behind him and bit him on the neck. The man had screamed and the vampire was frustrated with the noise so he grabbed his neck tightly but not tight enough to break a bone. The vampire continued to drain his life until there was not even an ounce of blood left in his body. He let go of his grip on his neck and the body dropped like a doll.

"I shouldn't have killed the other one so fast, I'm still hungry," he wiped the blood on his mouth with the sleeves of his coat. He examined the room for the last time until he noticed the broken stones on the floor, almost next to his mess. "Damn, my brother got out before me," he walked out of the room, leaving marks on the floor with his shoes that walked over cold blood.

"Time to finish the unfinished business."

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Rukia was now resting on the bed again. It had been two hours after Inoue left and she was in deep contemplation, recalling everything that had happened. She remembered the butler. "Renji?"

Renji was sitting on the couch. "I'm still not talking to you."

"Why the hell are you answering then?!" she sat up, looking at him.

"I'm still mad at you for not telling me you're returning and besides, you're supposed to rest, so shut up and rest."

"No! The mansion... people died there!"

"Yeah, there've been reports of screaming, so cops are already investigating."

"And Takamura-san? Where's he?"

"We don't know yet. Rukia, just rest. Doctor Unohana said you've lost a lot of blood and I want to yell at you and ask you what happened but I'm holding back. So rest. Your brother said he'll talk to you tomorrow."

_Ah, my brother knows I'm here. I need to ask him about the storage room too._ She lie down on the bed again and tried to sleep but the recent events wouldn't let her. What will happen? What will she tell Renji and the cops... or her nii-sama? How can she tell about the vampire without sounding crazy? And what will happen if he knew she told someone? Will he come back and kill her or kill her loved ones? Why did he leave her alive?

With their conversation awhile ago, she felt like he wasn't much of a threat at all. He could've killed her if he wanted but instead he tried to erase her memories and make her live as if nothing happened. Even if it had just been to protect his identity, he could've just killed her and no one else would know. But facts are facts and the fact is... he was a vampire and she had somehow helped in his awakening. Because of her blood, he was freed.

So now she've decided to take responsibility, to put him back from whence he came. There must be something that would petrify him again. The answer could probably be found in the book. She sat up once again and looked at Renji who was guarding her.

"Renji, I need to go back to the mansion. Now."

* * *

**A/N:** Waahh, it's finished! Ugh, took weeks. lol xD

So, you might be wondering about a few things... I'll explain myself here.

Hichi also have orange hair because:

1. They are twins. The only difference is their eyes when they're not on bloodlust mode. Ichi's amber/orange, Hichi's yellow.

2. In the manga, the only people who perceive Hichi as black and white is Ichigo and Zangetsu in their inner world. The other characters see him only when he takes over Ichi's body. And when they transform to IchiThing, the skin may turn white but the hair certainly remains orange.

3. I don't kinda like the black/white and blue tongue representation of Hichi. In Ichi's innerworld, it's okay but in the real world, it's damn weird. lol xD

So, I hope I've defended myself and nobody's mad at me. xD

Again, if you find errors, tell me.

**To Reviewers:** Thanks for reviewing chap 1 guys! Review again. lol xD


	3. The Atonement

**The Lifeblood Doctrine**

**A/N:** Aah! T_T I screwed something in the timeline... lol x_x This chapter's supposed to be the start of their college days but... it's so sudden since Ru just returned from abroad... so... it's not how I wanted it to be. x_x Anyway, I've patched it up with this.

I actually have no idea how I would go with the commandments thing. But since I already started with chap 2 like that... I have to follow the flow. Haha, goodluck with me. -_-

And this is the part where I will clarify some things before you start throwing knives at me later...

I've followed some vampire tropes used in other animes, literature and films but I altered some because of the history (that's not the real story there either. lol xD) on ch 1 (and yeah, vampires themselves are just fiction! So I can write my own version and vampire myth too! lol XD):

1. They don't burn in the sun. I can't use the burn in the sunlight trope because my vampires are already half a (father was a full) demon and a (blessed) human.

2. Vampires can procreate.

3. They can see their reflection on mirrors.

4. No dhampyrs.

5. Other info will be revealed as the story progresses.

I've always thought that lesser demons/vampires = half demon/human so I've made them that way. lol

**Warning:** It's probably nothing much but it's better to warn the readers than no warning at all. This chap still have a little blood, violence and death. xD Oh and, a little RenRuki at the beginning too. xD

_italics_ - thoughts; character narration; emphasis; special notes;

_Aniki_ - older brother;

_nee/nee-san_ - sister;

* * *

**Chapter Three:**

**The Atonement**

_Whose eyes am I behind_  
_I don't recognize anything that I see_  
_Whose skin is this design_  
_I don't want this to be the way that you see me_

_And when the world is on its knees with me its fine_  
_And when I come to the rescue I get nothing but left behind_  
_Everybody seems to be getting what they need where's mine_  
_'Cause you're what I need so very but I'm anything but ordinary_

- Ordinary by Train

* * *

"Rukia," came Byakuya Kuchiki's cold voice from the cell phone.

Rukia was standing by the window near the reception area, holding the gadget while gazing at the weather outside. It was still dark though, as if rain was going to pour again any time soon. It had been a few hours before she was finally dismissed from confinement. It was actually her first time getting hospitalized, and the doctors didn't do much either except tell her she was fine and just slightly wounded. The bandage on her neck was already replaced by band-aids but the cut on her arm was still wrapped in a cloth. There were no interrogation from police yet and definitely none from Renji. This will probably be her first interrogation for today. She thought it'd be best not to keep her brother waiting for an answer. "Yes, Nii-sama?"

"Are you well?"

"Yes. I'm fine," she answered, a bit surprise at her brother's sudden display of concern. He was always cold and he never talked to her unless it was important. Important things such as sending her away to whatever country for a few years or requiring her presence in a gathering which was more of a celebration of a blossoming business than a familial one. "But..." she added, wanting to voice out her growing concern for the victims of the incident. Still there were no reports about the mansion, the thieves and the guards who were killed. Also to note, the butler was still nowhere to be found.

"Rukia, I will come back within the week. I expect you to stay away from the mansion. That is all." And then the line was cut. That was it, as if he was giving a direct order to a soldier without any briefing, etc. No interrogation at all. She wasn't even able to ask about the secret room of the mansion, or why there were vampire statues there or why their family's kept them. She only sighed at her brother's indifference towards her. _That's Nii-sama for you._

She lowered the cell phone and put it in her pocket. Although her brother a.k.a. commander-in-chief had ordered her to stay away, she just couldn't do that. She wouldn't do that. Just this once, she will disobey him. Make that twice since she had also disobeyed his order to take college in America. Talk about college, Renji was going to escort her for late enrollment at Karakura University. She remembered how he wrestled her from leaving the damn room. He was actually incredibly helpful. He had taken care of the bills, talked to the doctors and really _really_ irritatingly guarded her the whole night. But she wouldn't complain. In fact, he was already like another brother to her.

He was currently away talking to doctor Unohana. _Chance!_ Sneak away while the guard's away! She hastely walked towards the main door.

"Rukia!" called Renji as he appeared from the divided hallways near the reception. "You aren't planning on leaving me, are you?"

"Renji, since when are you my babysitter?"

"Since last night!" he yelled back. The receptionists glared at him and signaled him to shut up. She glared at him too. He quickly walked towards her and whispered, "Well, your brother asked me to take care of you while he's away."

"Well you don't need to. I just talked to him and he said you're fired," she joked.

"LIAR!" That earned Renji another wave of glares and _shh..._sfrom the passing doctors, nurses and receptionists.

"I still can't believe you're working with my brother. I mean it's you, you who used to hate him!"

"I only did what was necessary," he answered though he was a bit uncertain if he really should've said that. It would open new discussions about...

"Necessary to what?"

"To... to..." Renji stuttered. He was getting nervous so he turned around to hide the flush of red on his face. _To be close to you... How do I say that...?_

Rukia was going to comment on his odd behavior and sudden turn-around but there was a person that had instantly caught her attention from the opposite hallway Renji came out from. He was walking back and forth, tensed and nervous about something. Rukia quickly recognized who he was. How would anyone miss someone as big as him?

She walked towards him and left Renji who was still contemplating whether he should confess or not. "Ganju-dono," she called.

Ganju seemed shaken. "Ah... Kuchiki Rukia. I heard about what happened in your house. How are you?"

"I'm fine now, although the culprits behind the attack are still yet to be found and the families of the people involved are not yet given justice." _He's still yet to be caught too_, she thought grimly. "What about you, Ganju-dono?"

By this time, Renji had approached the two as well. Ganju sighed before answering, "Aniki's wife... Miyako-neesan... she's... she's been attacked and... in a coma..."

"What? When? How?"

Ganju sat by the waiting bench. Rukia sat beside him. Ganju sadly lowered his head, his eyes fixated on the ground as he began to tell the tale. "Just last night. Nee-chan and I went out to go shopping. Miyako-nee said she would wait for Aniki's return from your mansion. But... when we came back, she was already unconscious and heavily injured in Aniki's arms. The house has been thrashed. We still don't know what happened. Aniki won't talk to anyone either. He said he wanted to be the first person she sees when she regain consciousness. He wouldn't leave her side."

Rukia peered into the room through the glass window from where they were sitting. She saw the back of a man, Kaien's, and he was holding his wife's hand tightly. Miyako was covered in a lot of bandages. Her head, shoulder, neck, arms, and legs. It was as if she was brutally tossed around and crumpled like a doll. Kaien kissed his wife's hand while carressing the strands of black hair on her face. He was talking to her, whispering, begging her to wake up and stay alive. It hurt Rukia to see him like this.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..." she said, placing her right hand on the window in sympathy, hoping her feelings would reach and comfort him. There was a tinge of pain in her heart and there was also guilt. That night, Kaien was supposed to be with his wife but he left their house, to visit her. Because she came back when she shouldn't even have.

"It's not your fault. We've just all been victims here..."

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**IV. Thou shall not meddle with human society.**

Vampires and humans cannot coexist.

Vampires are easily tempted and subsequently caught in the open.

For peace and exposure control, the society of vampires is separate from human society.

This law includes meddling with human politics or community affairs.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

"I know that face," Renji finally decided to break the silence that had enveloped them ever since they left the hospital. They were now in the University, making their way to the Office of Admission.

Rukia didn't reply. Whatever face she was making had probably made her feelings glaringly obvious.

Renji knew her long enough to know that she was blaming herself deep inside. Ever since they were kids, she always had the habit of accusing herself before any other person even starts accusing her, even when things were purely accidental. "It's not your fault. It's just a coincidence. You know, if Kaien hadn't come to your mansion... maybe he got attacked too."

"Or maybe he was able to protect Miyako-san..."

"Damn it Rukia! There is no way you could've known the future. You don't know this would happen, they don't know what would happen. Whatever happens, happens for a reason. Maybe you came so you could keep Kaien away from death that night. Just... whatever happened, if there's someone to blame, it's the criminals and it's fate."

Rukia sighed. "You're right," she knew being gloomy about things won't change what happened and blaming herself right now would only add to the mountain of things she had to worry about. She just have to face them and help find the bastards responsible for the attacks. There must be a mastermind behind them somewhere.

And regarding the agenda for today, it was all planned out already in her mind.

The Plan A -

1. Have Renji enroll her in the University while she escapes from him but she doubts it anyway.

2. Pretend to go to Church and pass the mansion which was on the way as well.

3. Peek at the mansion, Renji won't complain once they're there.

4. Sneak inside anyway.

5. If unable to retrieve the book, proceed to the risky plan B.

Rukia thought things over and over again. Maybe it was better to hide the truth, to not pursue _him_ and let go of what _he_ did to her or to anyone else, and let karma do its job. Maybe she should wait for her brother to come back and tell him everything, though she'd risk sounding crazy. Maybe she should just let it be. But taking passive actions like that won't make things better. The fact that he was out there already posed a threat to other people's lives. Only she knew about him and to protect his possible next victims, she must stop him. Every knowledge she needed must be witheld in that doctrine.

Her decision was firm and final until Renji told her something that wavered her determination. "Your coat. I forgot to give it to you." He handed her a paperbag where a gothic ensemble coat too big her size was neatly folded. They now stood in front of the office door, finished filling up the forms and only waiting to be called inside.

"Where," she lifted the coat and spread it out, just to make sure it was that familiar coat _he_ wore. She remembered how the vampire came in through the balcony, already coatless. "... did you find this...?"

"It was on you when I found you on my porch."

"On me? On your porch?"

"Yeah. It wasn't yours...? I thought it was too big for you."

"No," she shook her head.

Renji looked at her with growing concern. Maybe now was the time to ask. "Whose was it? What happened? I'd reckon you remember how you got there at my house... right?"

Was she going to lie? Or tell him the truth? She don't remember how she got there. She don't even remember wearing that coat. So... she was delivered right on Renji's door, like a package or something, wrapped in _his_ coat. Was he guilty? It was shocking to know that he even cared to bring her help. So maybe there was something good in him?

"HEY! Earth to Rukia here! Plutonians abducted your brain now?" Renji said annoyed while snapping his fingers in front of her.

"For your information, Pluto is no longer the ninth planet," she said, tucked the coat back in the paperbag and handed it to Renji. "You can have it."

"Doesn't make a difference!" he retorted. "Anyway, whose was it? You're not supposed to give it away if it's not even yours and, will you answer my damn questions already?"

The door of the office opened. Rukia continued, "It belongs to -"

BAM!

Something hit Rukia at the back. She almost tumbled down when a hand grabbed her shirt from behind. Immediately, she regained composure and searched for the object that caused the collision. She nearly had a heart attack when she saw those weird orange locks, amber eyes, and familiar scowl. That annoying yet unforgettable face. She gasped. _Is he going to be everywhere now? _

Once Ichigo saw her back on her feet, he let go of her shirt. He saw her again. The woman unyielding to his power. He have tried so many times to hypnotize different people last night and he succeeded in each and every one of them. In fact, he just succeeded in making the office personnel admit him in school without having to pay any fees. He would like to try and erase her memories again. He was of course, furious at how a mere human would oppose his charms. No one should have, even men would turn gay on him if he wanted. But that would be too weird. Somehow though, deep inside, he was happy. Happy to have found someone who could see him for who he truly _is_. And maybe, he'd like to keep it that way too.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**V. Thou must avoid anything that would endanger the entire race.**

For the protection of the race, this doctrine was made.

This commandment creates exception to the other commandments.

If it is to protect the race, killing will be permitted.

The second commandment also aims to protect the entire race.

Any exposure could lead to an entire race extermination movement from the humans.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

"Oh sorry, I didn't see you. Next time, don't block the way... midget."

What did he call her? "Mi-Mi-Midget?" Rukia fumed. "I'm sorry, your highness Mr. Baron, that your skills are so impaired, you couldn't even sense me here when you should have!"

Renji was making a quizzicial face. "Who are you?" he asked, pointing a finger at Ichigo.

"My skills are not impaired. You want to try?"

"Gladly."

Ichigo was taken aback. _What? Did she just...? Isn't she scared of me? Or is she underestimating me? Mocking me? Or does she want me to make her forget? _He stared at her and she stared back. She showed no hint of fear nor hesitation. She kept her brave facade on so good it was getting him confused. Such a pain in the ass. Thinking wasn't his forte too. She was hard to read, to figure out. She was a totally different kind of challenge. Strange as it may be, he was enjoying this. "As you wish."

"What's with this skills talking and that as you wish thing? Don't fucking ignore me here!" yelled Renji.

Beside Ichigo, a woman appeared and called, "Kuchiki Rukia? Please come inside."

"Yes. In a minute, my guardian will talk to you."

"Guardian?" Renji's brow furrowed. "I'm not your guardian!"

"You just said my brother asked you to take care of me! Well, do your job!" she commanded.

"You really think I'm doing this because your brother asked me to? I'm doing it because... because..." Renji was again, at a loss for words. To escape the almost confession, he quickly walked inside to talk to the lady. "You better follow or I'll kill you later."

"Yeah, yeah," she nodded.

The minute the admission office door closed, Rukia tensed. They were alone in the corridors. Classrooms were empty. No guards, no professors loitering around, no students chatting, no noise, nothing. Only their breathing and their unwavering glare at each other. "Alright, spill it! Why are you here?" Rukia asked finally, making her motives clear.

Ichigo was surprised again. The nerve of this woman. She underestimated his powers and now she dared to command him to talk. He was the one supposed to be giving orders. She was supposed to be following him. Something was very wrong with her. He tried to recall if he ever commanded her to be unafraid of him, but there were no such moments. He even forgot to command her to be numb with the pain of his bite. That's how they, vampires, usually lure victims. Entrance them. Make them unable to feel the pain, or enjoy the moment and bring them into the throes of pleasure. It was all in the mind and in how the vampire wishes the prey to react: to be passive, to be in bliss, or just simply be in pain. She was just unfortunate 'cause he was very very hungry to even care for her pain at that time. He have also considered the possibility of her meeting another vampire, getting hypnotized and commanded to only oblige to that certain person. But he doubted there would still be vampires at such a modern age and _that_ strong too. How long has it been? 100, 200, 300 years or more? But then again, he will never know...

Everytime Rukia would see him, she would always be reminded of that night. Because of the facts and speculations and the way he would talk to her, she couldn't bring herself to be afraid of him. Maybe it was because of too much drama series or movies that involved vampires, or maybe because it was the books. But that night... It wasn't as traumatic. She was alive. He let her live. That was a fact. At that night, she was afraid for her life. But the more they meet and talk, the more she felt nostalgic. It were just simple threats, teases and insults but somehow it alleviated the little bits of fright from that night. Moreover, it felt as if she've known him for a long time already. She felt unthreatened, unafraid and comfortable with his presence. And she didn't understand why so.

"Are you stupid? I'm here to study," he answered.

Rukia raised an eyebrow. First she's a midget, now she's stupid. "No! Why are you really here?"

Ichigo snorted. "I'm here to modernize myself with your time and... to keep an eye out."

"For what?"

"For the damage you might cause."

"E-excuse me? I will cause a damage? To who? To you?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yes. Can't have other people know what I am, can I?"

"So you're here to scare the hell out of me and shut me up. You're very unsuccessful."

Ichigo became serious. Because they were alone in the corridors, and his back was turned from the door of the Admission Office, he revealed his vampire self. His eyes started to change color from amber to red and his fangs suddenly sharpened. In an instant, he was able to push Rukia to the wall. She gasped from the shock. He was too fast to see. "Am I not?" He asked, hands on her shoulders and his face just a few inches away from hers. "I could make this school kick you out. I could have the police lock you up. I could make any mental institution take you in, make everybody think you're deranged. I could do all that, _don't make me_."

Rukia still wasn't fazed by his threats. It was nothing new. She will have to gamble her life, just to gauge his morality. "Ruining a person's life is almost the same as killing them. Why don't you just kill me then?"

Her suggestion was the easiest solution to his dilemma, but he was not born a murderer and he wouldn't want to ruin another's life for his sake. His own life was pretty much ruined too anyway. So what was he actually protecting? His race? He doesn't even know if there were still vampires alive. Himself? His freedom? His existence? Whatever life he still have in him?

He let go of her shoulders and returned to his normal human self before sighing. _God, she really won't give up. _"You're really an annoying pain in the ass. If something happens to you, or to the person you told it to, don't come crying to me."

"As if!"

With swift movement, Ichigo vanished, leaving Rukia with the answer she was looking for. The way he avoided her question and quickly retreated, told her he was just all talk.

Renji opened the door and yelled impatiently. "DAMN IT! Hurry up and come inside will you?"

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**VI. Thou shall not believe in other Gods.  
**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

The late enrollment went well. Of course, with a Kuchiki family name, no one would dare refuse her. In just a span of five minutes, her schedule was processed and she was given a slot with the course Business Management. There were no interviews required. The first day of class however, will start next week Monday. She was not so sure she was ready. There were a lot of things to worry and anticipate about. Besides, it was already Friday... her brother said he will come back within the week.

The plan was already set in motion. Renji had refused to leave her alone the whole day and tagged along when she said she wanted to go to the Church. She actually wasn't just going there so she could take a peek at the mansion but also to pray for Miyako's recovery, for Takamura to be found, and for the souls of the victims. She didn't know why up to now she wasn't ambushed by police agents and news reporters about the incident but it was fine. It was hard to act and pretend to know nothing in front of other people.

By the time they reached the mansion, Renji wasn't able to stop her from inquiring the police officers guarding the area. The gate, the whole vicinity was bound by a "Police Line Do Not Cross" barrier tape. There were ambulances and police cars around. Medics also crossed the line, carrying in stretchers people whose whole body were covered with a white cloth.

"Excuse me. I'm Kuchiki Rukia, can you let me pass?" Rukia asked the security guard by the gate.

"Ah, I'm sorry Kuchiki-sama. No one is allowed to pass."

"Even me?"

"Even you."

"Then, just tell me what happened. Is Takamura-san there? Have they found him? I need an update!" she commanded. Renji was behind her, trying to calm her down.

The guard frowned. "I'm sorry but there are only seven bodies recovered. Four are wearing the same black clothes and three of which are beyond recognition."

"I need to see," she said, determined to find out if one of them was Takamura.

The guard nodded and led her to the bodies that were laid beside an ambulance. Each and every one of them was already dead. She opened the first one up to the fourth one. They were the thugs that had invaded her house. So they have suffered a cruel fate as well. "How did they die?" she questioned in pity. Their quest for everlasting life only led to their miserable deaths.

"One had a broken neck, one had a slit throat, one had a crushed heart and one drained of blood," answered the medic who was facilitating and recording the victim's vital information and status.

There was no denying. It was the work of a vampire. But, Ichigo - she remembered his name anyway - didn't seem to be the type of vampire who would kill other people. Maybe she just had a miscalculation? But it was too early to accuse him.

She went to the other three bodies. She breathed in deeply before opening the cover on one of them. What she saw turned her stomach upside down. Renji had quickly covered her eyes from the gruesome sight but it was too late. She already saw it and smelled the acrid odor of rotting flesh. The man's face had three big scratches that distorted it and his right arm was mutilated. His whole body was covered in dried blood. The body looked so pale, so dead, so dried.

Noticing Rukia's reaction, the medic quickly covered the bodies again with the cloth. Renji released her eyes. "We are going to perform autopsy on the bodies. If one of them is the butler, we will let you know. But from the clothes they were wearing, I think they are the guards at your mansion. We still don't know what happened. What monster could've done this?"

_Monster..._

"We're very sorry for what happened, Kuchiki. We are going to do our best to solve this case. Rest assured that their families have already been properly compensated," said Shunsui, the Kuchiki family's most trusted private investigator, as he approached her. Nanao followed just behind him. Although he looked so bored to death or as lazy as he ever looked, he was one of the best men when it came to field investigation.

_Who did it?_

_Did he...?_

Rukia only replied with a nod. She left the site, still shocked and speechless.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

It took time for Rukia to recover from the morbid image she saw. How could so many things happen in one night? She couldn't remember her hometown being this scary, this dangerous, this mysterious. She don't know Karakura anymore. It used to be a better place where people could walk alone at night without fear, where children would play around unguarded but still be safe. It was now so different, so... dark.

They were now at the Church. She and Renji had separated then, since Renji also have his own prayers to pray. The first thing Rukia wanted to do, was to confess to a priest. For hiding the vampire's identity, for waking him up, for disobeying her brother, and for the decision she was about to make.

She walked towards the confession box until the door suddenly sprang open. And then she was stunned, for like the nth time already. "Di-Di-Did you just...?" she managed to ask when the person, who seemingly took her breath away every time she sees him, walked past her.

Ichigo turned to face her with a smirk. "Yes, I just did. Better hurry, I think someone's on their last breath in there."

Rukia flushed red with anger. "You did not just do that!" Of course, that 'someone' Ichigo talked about was the priest who was in the confession box. _He'd dare not do that to a holy priest!_ She quickly ran to the other side of the box and opened the door.

"Child, you're supposed to be on the other side," the healthy-not-dying-or-bitten-in-any-way priest told her.

"Yes. I was just... checking," she closed the door and heard the vampire chuckle as he walked away.

_Bastard...!_

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

After the confession with the priest (she didn't tell him specific information anyway or talked about vampires), she found Ichigo kneeled in front of the altar. He was probably muttering prayers right now. But still, it was unbelievable. A vampire... in a Church... What mockery was this?

She knelt beside him (on his right). There were only few people in the church now, around only three. Everybody else was probably in their respective houses, waiting for the weather to get better. It still rained a bit, but not as hard as it rained last night. She shot him an inquiring glance and noticed his eyes closed. She hoped he wasn't sleeping.

After she finished her own prayers, she opened her eyes to look again at the person beside her. She was a bit startled to find him already staring right at her. "Stop staring."

"You're the one who moved your ass beside me," he averted his eyes to the altar.

"It's so funny how quickly you lost all that nobility from last night, my Lord," she mocked in a whisper.

"Ah. I knew it. You just couldn't resist my charms now, could you? It's okay though, I don't mind a _little_ follower."

Rukia almost wanted to punch him for that 'little' adjective. No matter how hard she thought about it, she really can't see him as someone who could literally eat a person. But she wanted to know the truth, if it was him or another one of his kind. That was why she approached him. "This is so unbelievable. Of all the places I could run with you into, this place is the least I'd thought of. Don't you like, burn here?"

"That's only in books and movies."

"So... are you really here to confess about your crimes and repent?"

"Whatever I confessed about is none of your business."

"It is. Especially if it's about what happened last night. The people you killed, what you did to Inoue, to me."

"As far as I know, I hadn't killed anybody."

"Oh, maybe kill isn't the right term then? You ate them, didn't you?"

"Stop accusing me of something I did not do. And as far as I'm concerned, the only person I ate, _is you._" He turned to look at her again. The seriousness in his eyes told her he wasn't lying.

"Me huh? Then... who did it? Who killed them?" She believed him. There was no reason for him to lie to her, and lie in a sacred ground no less.

Ichigo thought about it. That perhaps his brother was freed and was now terrorizing people. He wasn't cautious when he left the mansion. But of course, at that time, he prioritized bringing Rukia to safety than hiding his stoned brother. He had to come back later, to make sure of it. "How should I know?" he answered.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

"What the hell is Rukia doing kneeling in front of the altar with that damn weirdo?" Renji asked, annoyed as he watched the two look at each other and then look away.

"They look like they're getting married!" he yelled to himself.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

The two pretended to still be praying just so they could talk to each other.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I'm waiting for your apology. To me. Since you confessed to the priest, I'm assuming you want to be forgiven. You can start by asking mine."

"Why...?" he asked in a very low voice. "Why aren't you... afraid of me...? After what I've done and tried to do? After I've almost killed you? Why do you come to me so... normally, despite your knowledge of what I am?"

"You ask why? Cannot you see the answer yourself? The way you act, the way you talk, the reason you are here right now. You make me not scared of you."

_You make me not scared of you..._

The words she uttered echoed in his head. It was so weird and yet it made sense. Despite of all his efforts to scare the shit out of her, to threaten her life and her friends', he was here. He was right at this very moment, praying his guilt out. And the moment he looked at her again, he felt... _deja vu_. The place, the moment, her... it was all so familiar and yet, he could not recall anything like it at all.

"But... even if you're saint vampire, that doesn't mean I'm not going to do anything about you." It was her turn to threaten him. She knew right now she could do nothing, but she won't let him know. Knowing your weakness doesn't make you any weak, but showing your weakness does.

"Cheh. As if you could do something against me," he scoffed.

"If you apologize, I'll think about it."

Ichigo was confused yet again. How come she talked like she could do something against him? What could she possibly do?

"Listen. I have no intention of apologizing to you," he said hard-headedly, a part of it was because of pride, and the other part was because of a fact, "because frankly, I don't regret doing it." He turned to look at her."In fact, I can't wait to do it again."

Rukia sharply looked at him. "Co-come again?" she asked, feeling both nervous and annoyed with his lack of guilt.

"I..." Ichigo quickly grabbed her left arm.

"Can't..." he lifted it up.

"Wait..." he lowered his head, almost a few inches away from her skin, almost replaying the incident last night when he sucked on her right arm.

"To..."

She didn't let him finish his line, nor did she wait if he will do it again right at that moment. She punched him on the face, hard enough that his cheek bruised but it still turned back to normal after a few seconds. She shoved her hand away from his grip, stood up and glared at him. "You know what, there won't be a next time," she muttered, this time with nothing but determination in her eyes.

He simpered as she walked away.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

The Plan B was now set in motion.

_He still had the guts to want to do it again! But like hell he will! _

Rukia entered a restricted room in the Church with a surly mood. It was perhaps a conference room for the meetings of Church personnel and volunteers. There were lots of bookshelves with articles relating to the Church and the bible. On the center was a big elongated wooden table. At the edge of the table was a black-haired man, wearing a white robe with weird cross design. He seemed so preoccupied with the book he was reading that he wasn't able to notice Rukia come in.

"Ishida!" she yelled once she reached his side.

Ishida Uryuu almost jumped up from his chair. "Ku-Ku-Kuchiki-san?"

"I need your help."

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**VII. Thou shall not turn a human unless approved or warranted by the Lord or the Covenant.**

The turning process also poses risk to the life of a human.

It will be based on the assessment and the Covenant's discretion if a person will successfully turn or not.

However, the Lord, as the leader of the race, has the undeniable privilege to turn anyone at his whim.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

It was night time when Rukia was able to escape from Renji with Ishida's help. They used the Church's secret backdoor and headed straight to the mansion.

"I can't believe you are the one to do this to me, Kuchiki-san," Ishida pushed his glasses up as they walked on the streets.

"I merely had a wild guess. You confirmed it yourself," she laughed. "You're so guilty."

Ishida blushed in embarassment. "Th-that was a wild guess?"

It was unbelievable that he had fallen victim to her trap. Using the name Inoue Orihime as bait and the promise to help him woo her with all the knowledge she have as the rod, she was able to fish Ishida Uryuu out of the pond. Add a little fire called friendship and he was easily barbequed into her will.

"Who knew Inoue would be your weakness?" she giggled.

"Ku-kuchiki-san!"

Rukia laughed again in amusement. "Anyway... did you bring any holy water?"

"How many times should I tell you, I'm not a priest. I'm a Quincy!" he protested. "What do you need it for anyway? If you want your mansion to be blessed, maybe you should wait for your brother."

"I can't wait for him. I just need to get something. Isn't it ironic? I sneak inside my own house."

"And I am here because... because you're afraid of ghosts?"

"Yeah!" she lied. "So when something evil comes up, you can start your exorcism prayers and show off like you're in Don Kanonji's Bohaha Show."

"I'm not a priest! Quincies only chant. And by the way, that show is lame. You watch that?"

"Uh huh. I find that show entertaining and for your additional information, Inoue watch that too," she smirked and the mention of Inoue's name made Ishida mute and unable to bash the show anymore.

"Do you think vampires exist, Ishida?" she questioned. Ishida, although he kept denying being a priest, have spent most of his time in the Church as a volunteer for his grandfather, so maybe he knew something about them too. She was rather reluctant to ask for his help. Asking him to accompany her would put his life at risk as well. If something was to happen and they were unable to fight it, then it would be her fault. But she had to think positive, and she didn't want to come alone. At least, with Ishida, she would feel safer.

"Vampires? I don't know. But if they're true, they're rare so perhaps they've come into the brink of extinction by now. I've read some articles, which I do not know if farce or not, that a war centuries ago drove the vampires into extinction."

"Really?" she asked in amazement. She knew Ishida would know something. "Do you... do you think they can be fossilized?"

"Fossilized? That's absurd! How do you fossilize a person?"

"That... I also want to know," she whispered.

Ishida was puzzled by her cryptic whisper. But before he could start questioning her motives for asking such questions, they already arrived at the mansion. The mansion looked so creepy and scary at night. It looked so haunted. All the lights were off and of course, there was nobody home. The whole place was still bound by a barrier tape. They carefully maneuvered their way into the mansion, avoiding all the crime scenes and marked places.

Eventually, they came into the library. Ishida had proposed to wait for her while he dumped himself at the tower of books. Rukia ventured into the secret room alone.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

The staircase leading down to the room was dark and scary. She have tried so many times to switch on the light in every room they entered but it seemed that the power was cut down. Good thing she and Ishida brought flashlights, borrowed from the Church' emergency equipments.

As Rukia went down the stairs though, there was an eerie silence. She felt her hair rise when she noticed the dried blood stains on the stairs. She tried her best not to walk on them since it could be evidence against the killer too. When she reached the door, she opened it and she dreaded what she saw.

_Nothing._

There was nothing inside.

All the books, the treasures, the ornaments, statues, etc. They were all gone. It was what she dreaded the most. It was the reason she wanted to come back on that same night. All the things could have been stolen, hidden by other people or by the vampire himself, or in the police's custody. Whatever it was, it would be harder for her to get the book back. It was just a book, but it could've held great knowledge. And that knowledge, no matter what, could've been humanity's strongest weapon.

She cursed the person who had the antiques taken away. All her efforts and Ishida's help, were just in vain.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

"Ishida? Are you there?" she asked, once she was back in the library.

There was no answer.

"Ishida... this is not the time to scare me. Answer me."

Still, there was no answer. It had only been 5 minutes since they separated. Rukia was getting really really worried.

"Ishida?" she fastened her pace, walking and directing her flashlight to corners and to every clearing in between the rack of books. She stopped on the gigantic glass window by the other side of the door she came from, when she saw Ishida's lit flashlight on the floor. _I knew it. I shouldn't have asked for his help. Ishida... please be safe... _"Ishida..."

She picked up and grabbed the handle of the flashlight. It was still warm. That meant Ishida was still there a few seconds ago.

Suddenly, Rukia felt a presence behind her. He spoke, his voice was guttural and creepy, "Young... miss..."

Rukia quickly turned. She could only see his silhouette but she was sure it was Takamura, the missing butler. "Takamura-san, what happened? Why were you gone? Where did you go? Why are you still here? Have you seen my frie-"

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry..." he croaked.

Rukia didn't understand why he was apologizing but something was wrong with him. Even though it would be rude, she pointed the flashlight on his face, just to get a better look at him, at his health and status. What she saw for a second had made her drop the other flashlight she just picked up. "Ta-Takamura... san...?" His face was hardly recognizable because of the smudges of dried blood. His clothes looked as if it was dipped with the red fluid as well. His eyes were yellow like that of a cat and on his mouth were not fangs but sharp teeth. "W-what happened...?"

"I was on the way to ask for help to the nearest family to us... the Shiba Clan. I saw someone walk out so I quickly talked to him. But he used something on me. He... he... turned me into this. Will you... will you help me, miss?"

So, that was why he wasn't able to come back. His disappearance was linked to the incident in the Shiba family. Who was that man he saw? What did he use on him that turned him into this? There were so many questions but right now, what was more important was that Takamura had finally been found. And with his question, Rukia can't help but feel sorry for him and she wasn't able to deny his request for help. "I will help you. I wish to help you. Tell me what can I do?"

"There's only one thing I'll ask of you. After all I've served the family for more than thirty years. Let me... eat you."

"W-What?" And by eat, that literally meant _eat_.

"Don't worry, I'll spare you the pain of being eaten alive. So..." he smashed the flashlight away from her hand and it landed right next to Ishida's slowly regaining consciousness body. The reason she hadn't seen him there was because she was actually looking for a tall and standing Ishida the whole time, while he was just lying unconscious almost a few feet away. "... die!" The butler threw Rukia to window. The impact of her back made the window shatter and she started to fall. It was just on the second floor but falling from that height could also be fatal.

"Kuchiki-san!" yelled Ishida as he got up.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

_I'm falling... I'm falling... _

It was too fast and too unexpected. In just a millisecond, she felt the strong hands that smashed her to the window, heard the thundering sound of breaking glasses and saw herself getting farther away from where she supposedly stood. And then she felt gravity pull her down. She was falling, she was going to die.

She closed her eyes. "Ishida... please, at least save Ishida..." she prayed to whatever Gods or angels listening to her. It was her fault they were here and Ishida was left alone in the library with the monster Takamura had transformed into. It was either he attacks him before devouring her dead body or the other way around. _At least, let Ishida live._

"He's not going to die," a voice suddenly muttered behind her.

It was then that Rukia realized her momentum stopped. Her eyes fluttered open and she was already on the ground with a pair of cold hands holding her arms. She turned to her savior. "You..."

"You don't have to worry about your friend. He's going to come after you first," said Ichigo. He knew that uncontrollable instinct, that once the beasts were tempted, it would be impossible to stop the lust for blood. "You should worry about yourself. You're..." his eyes changed its hue to red, and sharp fangs protruded from his mouth. "You're bleeding..." _So close... so tempting... _He tried to repel the urge to bite her right there.

"Don't you dare!" Rukia pulled herself away from his grip. The pain from the cuts on her back seeped.

Takamura jumped from the broken window and stood before them. He was salivating in hunger.

"What happened to him? Why did he turn? Is there no way to save him?" she asked the vampire beside her.

"He's already turned. He can never revert back to being human." _Though I have seen nothing quite like it. This is not the work of my brother. This man is not a vampire, and he's not a werewolf either. Who could have the power to change someone like this? _Ichigo thought. He actually came to check his brother but he also found the room empty. So he was still unsure whether his brother was freed or not. But one thing was certain, the transformation this man undertook was not caused by a vampire.

"The only way you can save him..." Ichigo picked up a pointy broken piece of glass on the ground. "... is by killing him."

Takamura snarled before lunging forward to Rukia. He have already lost his sense of humanity and attacked like a mindless savage beast. As much as Rukia wanted to deny it, Ichigo was right. He was already inhumane. He was already beyond salvation.

Ichigo suddenly appeared in front of her and stabbed the shard of glass right at his heart. Instantly, his image returned to that of a normal human. It always was a standard that transformation would stop at the moment of the person's death. Rukia looked away as the butler's body fell on the ground. _He was like a family... _she mourned silently.

"I have repaid you with your life. I no longer owe you anything."

"I'm not going to thank you." To thank him for saving her, for saving Ishida and for saving Takamura's humanity.

"I know."

At the same time of Ichigo's disappearance, Ishida had emerged from the front door of the mansion. "Kuchiki-san..." he said in a low, sad tone once he saw her in grief. He went to her side and convinced her to leave and treat her wounds. He asked nothing. He saw everything that had happened, the monster Takamura had become and the vampire that have saved them. He saw it all.

* * *

**A/N:** Gawd, my last update was april 17 and what? It's now JUNE! Freaking more than 1 month! -_- lol So many distractions, including my lazy ass. lol Plus my new job! Woot! I'm officially a working girl! ^_~ So yeah, that means slower updates... I guess. =_=

**Not-So-Significant-Special Notes:**

- 4th Commandment = Vampires have their own school, but it's mostly self-study or homeschool. Willing people come into their lair and tutor them with other worldly knowledge. But most of the time, they just hypnotize the humans to become their mentors. Of course, there are also mentors who are vampires, just to teach how to grow, use their powers and all the lores.

- You may find the 'Your Highness Mr. Baron' familiar. Yes, it's from chapter 1 of manga. lol xD

http:/www(dot)onemanga(dot)com/Bleach/1/21/

Sorry, it's kinda long. Writing non-IchiRuki scenes are excruciating! That's why it took so long for me to update too. lol xD But it's for plot's sake... so hope you guys don't mind. T_T I swear the next chapters will be shorter. ='( Again, if you find any errors, please tell me.

Reviews will be greatly appreciated. Thank you. ;-)


	4. Unfolding Secrets

_I spent the next few days alone at the penthouse suite of my family's hotel here in Karakura. My family owns a lot of businesses here and in the other countries, including this five-star Karakura Sun hotel. This was divided into 2 divisions though, Sun Rise and the Sun Set. Why sunrise? Because every morning, the sunrise would clearly be seen from the glass windows of those residing in the Sunrise Wing. The sunset, however, could clearly be seen at the Sunset Wing. But nevertheless, the views were magnificent from above. When I look down from the penthouse, I see the town I fell in love with: the greenery, the forests, the shoreline just a few miles away. My brother actually asked me to stay at Ukitake-dono's but I didn't want to bother him at all. _

_Speaking of Nii-sama, it's already Monday. He said he will come back last week, but he didn't. I will call him later, but right now I'm late for my first day. _

_Another week, another day... only this time, I think I'll see him again. _

_**.~.~.~.~.~.~.**_

_Days passed me by but it's always the same. I've always felt the same, felt so stuck, so lost, so frozen, so out of place. I don't know why I continue to exist. The world is so dull to me. This is not my time. I have no family and friends here. I have no one and am a nobody. _

_As I walked around the streets, I've felt nothing change. I am still here, trying to find a reason to live. _

_My dad once told me that I have the gift of immortality, that I should treasure and make good use of these gifts. What am I to make of my lifetime now? _

_I watched people pass me by. They walk, they run briskly, some were jogging, some were biking. But they had a goal and a place to go to. They had a direction and a place to return to. And here I walk, without direction, without a goal and a place to call home. I walk... I just walk. _

_And then, all that walking had led me to one place. I saw her enter the school gates, and as fast as lightning, I felt alive again. _

_A new week, a new day... but this time, I think it'll be different._

_**.~.~.~.~.~.~.**_

**The Lifeblood Doctrine**

**.  
**

**Chapter Four:**

**Unfolding Secrets**

_I've been roaming around, I was looking down at all I see_  
_Painted faces fill the places I can't reach_  
_You know that I could use somebody_  
_You know that I could use somebody_  
_Someone like you._

-Use Somebody by Kings of Leon

_**.~.~.~.~.~.~.**_

_I don't know why the schedule of the classes here at Karakura University are so different, so like high school. I thought my highschool was over but what the hell... culinary arts? A coed swimming physical education? Arts and Literature? History and Geography? Some are not even related to my course. Curse the minor subjects!_

Rukia's brow furrowed in frustration. She crumpled the piece of parchment and threw it at the dusty bin just by the corner of the room. She was obviously moody today. Her friends have ambushed her on the gate and she was forced to tell the story (about Paris, the incident at the mansion, the latest incident) and lie to them over and over again. She was grateful for their expression of sympathy but sometimes, it was just better to be left alone in solitude and she'd always feel guilty when lying. When she looked for her first class, the subject was History and the professor Ukitake Juushiro have suddenly called in sick. So, what was so frustrating about it? It was alright, it was a great time to bond with old and new friends, but... with almost all of the girls squealing and giggling like the lovesick fools that they were, it was impossible to ignore _his_ presence - right beside her.

If only they knew what he was and that their attraction was only due to his innate ability to be _charming_, would they still fangirl over him?

Classes went on and on but both Rukia and Ichigo found themselves almost classmates in every minor yet required subjects that were not related to their course. This was the merit of enrolling late. Her schedule was almost the same with his. It was a good thing that Rukia also got to see her old friends on some subjects like Tatsuki, Hinamori, Mahana, Chizuru, Inoue and more. At least some other people would try to get her mind off of... things.

As a standard on the first day of class, they were asked to introduce themselves over and over again. By the end of their classes, every female murmured and memorized Ichigo Kurosaki's full name and like an instant plague, he became the most popular and hottest man that ever lived - or so his fangirls said. But Rukia disagreed, though she won't be saying it out loud, and she thanked the Heavens that Chizuru was with her.

"Rukia, that's called checking out," Chizuru who was beside her suddenly whispered.

"What?" Rukia turned to her, quite boggled with her statement.

"You've been staring at him. But I can't blame you, everyone seems to be staring at his "nice" ass," she explained and Rukia followed her gaze to the behind of the person answering some questions on the board.

Ichigo certainly heard this discussion from the board and he smirked at the comment, waiting for Rukia to agree with her friend.

"I wasn't staring at his ass," she countered. She was simply spacing out.

"Really? You aren't? That must mean... you're just like me?" Like a tomboy?

"No, no."

"Oh! Thank you! You don't know how much that meant to me! Every girl here has been head over heels over him! That's just so ridiculous! Don't you agree?"

"I agree."

"But you know what?" Chizuru leaned closer and whispered, "I always find him staring at you." Rukia looked at the man who was slowly writing answers on the board. And only for a second, she caught the motion of his eyes as he looked at her. Chizuru grabbed her hands causing her to give attention back to her, and smiled excitedly. "If you claim him, then all the girls will stop seeking for his attention! Then... then... I only have to get rid of that bionic woman and Orihime and I... Orihime and I..." she continued on dreamily.

Tatsuki, who was just two seats away from Chizuru, threw an eraser at her head. "I can hear you right here and who are you calling bionic woman, you perverted lesbian?"

"That's why I called you bionic! You have bionic ears!"

_**.~.~.~.~.~.~.**_

Ichigo fully leaned on the back of his chair and tapped a pen on his desk. So many girls have spoken to him and he just gave them a cold shoulder nor did he spare them a glance. Nevertheless, his gruff attitude did not make them loath him at all. In fact, the cold, indifferent attitudes only made him more intriguing and mysterious to them. It only made him look cooler.

What Chizuru had whispered to Rukia left him thinking. He won't deny it though. He really was staring at her because she intrigued him. He was trying to find her out. Moreover, ever since that night he looked into her eyes, he had been captivated. It wasn't because her big round eyes were beautiful but it was in the way they sparkled, the way her eyes blinded his. It was teeming with life, serenity and light. He found himself always wanting to see those in her eyes. It was like... it felt like... _salvation_.

"Hey! Kurosaki?" called Chizuru once the bell had rung. It was now lunch break.

All the other girls were behind her: Inoue, Tatsuki, Mahana, Michiru, Ryo and Hinamori.

"Chizuru, you aren't..." Rukia, who was beside her, asked narrow-eyed.

"Are you hungry? Want to come join us for lunch?"

"No! Can't you see? He's not hungry! He's not coming with us!" she protested.

"Actually, I _am_ hungry," Ichigo teased Rukia.

Rukia knew what he meant of course. Vampires shouldn't have appetites for normal food. Only blood would satisfy their hunger. Getting annoyed that he emphasized his hunger while looking at her like she's some delectable turkey on a platter, she hissed. "What're you looking at?"

"Ah! Please excuse her. She can be very hostile."

"I can see that."

_**.~.~.~.~.~.~.**_

The situation had become very awkward. Ishida also joined the fray and sat just right beside Ichigo. But thanks to Rukia, Ichigo and his superb acting, their friends had not suspected a thing at all. Though they could slightly sense something with the occasional glances Ichigo would give Rukia, or the glares he received from Ishida. Sometimes Ishida would throw inquiring looks at Rukia and she would just avoid meeting his gaze. Actually she've avoided looking at the both of them. She didn't know if Ishida knew something but she was thankful he hadn't been asking her questions. She had no idea if she will tell him or not. Well, as for Ichigo, her avoidance was nothing but a product of annoyance.

They gathered at a big round table at the canteen. Not only had Ishida joined, but Keigo, Mizuiro and Chad as well. It was just like a grand highschool reunion. Except that Rukia didn't actually spend her highschool days in Karakura and Ichigo was... who knows how many highschools he have already attended? Their simple conversations span from current occupations, subject schedules, love stories up to Rukia's dreaded topic.

"Kuchiki-san," Ishida called. "Do you mind if I take a look at your wound? My father owns the largest hospital here and I learned a few about medicine from him."

Ichigo switched his gaze from Ishida to Rukia. The wound his bite gave her was still covered by a bandaid.

"No," she declined, meeting Ichigo's gaze before Ishida's. "I mean, I'm fine. It's just a scratch."

"Can you retell me how you got that?" Ishida wanted to confirm if she was bitten. Though if it was indeed true, why was it that she had to hide the wound or the vampire's identity. True that she might sound crazy but at least not from him._ Why is it that they seemed to have an unspoken contract? Or is it because she's...? _

"It's... It was itchy so... I scratched it... so there I have it."

Ishida didn't buy it.

Ichigo almost spit his drink in laughter but instead he choked trying to contain it. _That was lame_, he thought.

And as if Rukia read his thoughts, she thought,_ I know it's lame. Serves you right for laughing at me! _She kicked him from under the table.

"Oh you shouldn't have scratched it then. Use ointment next time!" said Inoue who was beside Tatsuki. "I know a recipe for homemade ointments!" Everyone turned their heads away in disgust imagining what kind of ointment that would be.

"Maybe it just needs a bit of a lover's kiss to heal!" said the lively Keigo.

"Anyway, Kuchiki-san -" continued Ishida.

His interrogation was yet to end, so Rukia decided to escape. "I have to go call Nii-sama! So, umm... maybe later?" She quickly took her things and scrammed.

As soon as she was out of the canteen, Ishida followed.

_**.~.~.~.~.~.~.**_

She had just finished calling her brother and as always, it was just that damn annoying good-for-nothing answering machine. It was already the fourth time she called and left a message. He hadn't called her after she was hospitalized and she was starting to get really worried. _Just a text or anything to keep me from worrying would be nice,_ she thought sadly while leaning on a wall on one of the less crowded corridors.

And in the split of a second, her worries averted to the most recent one. _Ishida is suprisingly persistent and stubborn today. Could it be that he knows something? Must I confront him? Come to think of it, had he seen what Takamura looked like? _She turned to the side and started to walk to her next class. She needed to cool down from the stress people were giving her lately.

It hadn't been a few minutes until she heard that voice again. "Kuchiki-san," Ishida called from behind. When she turned to face him, he swiftly tapped a small cross-like accessory at her head. She was caught off-guard that she dropped her cellphone on the ground.

"Wha-what was that?" she flipped.

"No reaction...?" Ishida asked himself. What he used on her was his family's artifact, the Quincy Cross. Though he doesn't know what other unnatural powers lie in the cross, he was certain that it would help repel hypnosis. Getting no reaction between the Cross and Rukia, there was only one answer to his previous question. _She chose to help the vampire of her own free will._

"Ishida, what the hell are you doing...?" she asked, bemused.

_She needs to know._

"Will you please come with me, Kuchiki-san?"

She was dragged, even before she could answer.

_**.~.~.~.~.~.~.**_

**VIII. Thou shall honor the Lord, the Covenant, his Sire and the Doctrine.**

_**.~.~.~.~.~.~.**_

Connecting..

Connecting...

Connected.

Three windows appeared at a giant LCD screen that hung by the wall in front of Byakuya Kuchiki's neat desk. He was at Korea addressing some emergency business issues, but no other issues could be as important as this meeting. He cancelled his appointments with important clients and asked the secretary not to let anybody interrupt him. His room was sound-proof so that any confidential information may not leak. And being the CEO of the company, his room's area span for about 25 square meters, furnished with red carpets and expensive ornaments.

He sat at his comfortable reclinable chair and waited for the conference members to sign on.

One by one, images and live videos of the session participants appeared. The first one was Unohana Retsu, the second to appear was Ukitake Jushirou and the last was Shunsui Kyouraku.

"Hey handsome!" greeted Shunsui. "Looking good with that tuxedo huh."

Byakuya was indeed wearing a tux as part of his formal attire.

"I cancelled my first day for this," said Ukitake.

"And I cancelled the operation of my patient for this," laughed Unohana jokingly.

"I guess it's just the four of us today," informed Shunsui.

"Where are the others?"

"Mayuri is too crazy to be included in this conference."

"Ishida Ryuuken refused to cooperate with us as usual," said Ukitake.

"I understand."

There were only few families who knew the existence of vampires. The rest of the other families were left to live their own lives normally, without the knowledge passed onto their descendants. Such families were the Shiba, Hitsugaya and Kurosaki. It never occured to them that the alliance of the families would be resurrected on this very day.

"Shunsui, did you do as I asked?" asked Byakuya.

"Oh so straight and business-like," commented Shunsui. "But of course, the antiques are hidden safe in my custody. The police and mediamen do not know any information at all. The attacks were logged as savage beasts to cover it up. Your butler, by the way, turned into an unidentified jumping object."

"Very funny Shunsui," said Unohana in sarcasm. "But you shouldn't be joking about the deceased. How very ill-mannered of you."

"Aw, to be told off by a woman. Sorry."

"Anyway," Unohana turned towards Byakuya, "there are no autopsies that could explain the creature he's turned into. But based on his wound, he was stabbed directly at the heart. Someone must be knowledgeable enough to know how to kill him."

"I see. I assume then, that the hougyoku was used on him," said Byakuya.

"Yes, probably. And as far as I see it, the culprits that attacked your mansion and the Shiba's are two separate entities. The crooks that attacked your mansion are an independent group, while the man that attacked the Shibas is strong and powerful enough to have almost destroyed the entire house from the inside. I suspect a group behind that man, otherwise, that man alone wouldn't have dared and wouldn't have known that the Shiba family safeguards the most powerful artifact of all."

"It was the perfect time for them to attack now that you're away and cannot oversee things here. We should've been prepared," said Unohana.

"What happened now to the Shiba Clan?"

Ukitake frowned. He was very close to the Shiba Family and he was Kaien's mentor. Although the Shiba Clan was one of the families which was part of the alliance, the Shiba children were unaware of it because the head of the family died early. Since then, Ukitake had always been one of a father-figure to them and trained the eldest to be a combatant in case the inevitable comes.

"The situation is bad... Miyako Shiba had just died two hours ago," declared Ukitake.

_**.~.~.~.~.~.~.**_

From the darkness of an unknown territory, another meeting had ensued.

A scar-faced vampire had emerged and knelt in front of a pedestal that was cloaked in the shadows. The man who sat high on the chair opened his dark red eyes and stared blankly at his subordinate. "Metastacia, you have returned."

"Yes, Aizen-sama," he answered. "And I took the liberty of testing it for a run."

"And?"

"It was indeed the hougyoku, such a magnificent thing," said Metastacia.

Aizen's eyes glinted with anger, yet he remained calm. "That is all?" he stood up.

"Yeah."

In a second, Aizen appeared in front of Metastacia and tore his right arm away. He screamed in pain. It would take time for his arm to regenerate. "What did I tell you?" Aizen asked coldly. "Learn to obey my orders." He took the Hougyoku from his other hand.

Metastacia gritted his teeth. He would've fought him, if only he was not his Sire. He had no power to defy him. He then remembered the specific orders Aizen had given him. He was to covertly steal the Hougyoku without any disturbance or causing any commotion. Yet, he was unable to control his hunger when he saw Miyako alone in the house. He was of course unable to eat her without a fight. And that fight led to her battered body. But he enjoyed it. Not soon after, Kaien Shiba returned and badly wounded him. So he did something, told something to his wife, just to make him pay real bad. Oh he paid, _real bad_.

But by doing what he did, the local families were alarmed and their group was one step closer to being discovered by Kuchiki Byakuya, the greatest threat against their cult.

Aizen held the Hougyoku in front of Metastacia. "A-Aizen-sama?" he asked in shock. A black spiritual aura enveloped him.

"Quiet. I'm testing it."

_**.~.~.~.~.~.~.**_

**Back to the Family Alliance meeting...**

"What about the twins?" asked Byakuya.

"Unfortunately, both have already awakened," informed Shunsui.

"The Kurosaki one may not be a threat at all, but we can't be sure of that. However, the Shirosaki boy is obviously more dangerous," said Ukitake. "We may have a war pending now."

"Then I suggest you prepare for it," said Byakuya. "You know how far my aid could only extend."

"Yes, we know. As for now, Byakuya, we need you to locate Urahara and contact the Vizards. We need all the help we can get."

Byakuya nodded in agreement.

"Your sister, we may need her as well," said Ukitake.

"No. She will not be joining this battle," declared Byakuya firmly.

"She is already _in_ this battle. As I've reported to you the last time we had this conference, she was bitten. We have no primary suspects yet but it's safe to assume that she may have met one of the brothers, the Kurosaki boy perhaps. She was the only survivor of the attack. I've taken care of all the medical records and told her it was nothing. She does heal faster than normal though but don't worry, she was not turned," said Unohana.

"She have been hospitalized again last Friday. She've been attacked by Takamura and it's just a matter of time until she starts looking for answers," said Shunsui. He still remembered how Ishida Uryuu rushed Rukia to the hospital and how ragged she looked. There were a few cuts on her back that were quickly tended by Unohana. It was Ishida who told him about the incident.

"No. Shunsui, you will deport her immediately here at Korea," commanded Byakuya sternly.

"Byakuya, you cannot keep her away from her destiny," said Unohana. "Certainly you know of her heritage. She truly resembles _her_."

"You know, the more you keep her away, the more she will strive to come back," said Ukitake.

"I won't deport her. Maybe it's time to let her know what your family truly is. Then, let her decide her own fate."

Everyone nodded in agreement, except Byakuya. He remained silent, contemplating the steps he should take.

_**.~.~.~.~.~.~.**_

The library was quiet. There were only very few students reading books. It was the first day of class, so no assignments or research works yet to do. In the corner table sat both Ishida and Rukia.

"What did you say?"

"I know how you survived the fall. I know who saved you, _what_ saved you," said Ishida.

Rukia sighed. "So you knew all along. I'm sorry, I didn't know if I should tell you or not."

"Was he the one who bit you? Did he hypnotize you? It's surprising that he didn't erase your memories at least," he said. "And even more, that you freely collaborate with him. Did he allure you?"

"I-Ishida! It's true that I am hiding his identity but it's just because I didn't want to be branded insane! I was not collaborating with him in any way!" she countered. "And he did try to erase my memories, but he couldn't."

_He couldn't...? Perhaps she had a Quincy cross or any charm that repels hypnotism? It's possible since..._

"I see. Thanks for the clarification. I'm glad you're not friends with him, because you really are not supposed to be."

"What did you mean by that?"

Ishida took out a parchment from his bag. He unfolded it flat in front of him and pushed it towards Rukia. Rukia stared at him and then to the paper. It was already brownish in color, probably aged by time, but the inscriptions were still readable.

**Pledge of The Alliance**

**Founders of the Anti-Demon Faction**

Kurosaki Family... Kuchiki Family...  
Kyouraku Family... Unohana Family...  
Juushiro Family... Shiba Family...

**In allegiance with:**

Vizards  
Quincy  
Matsumoto Family  
Hitsugaya Family  
Mysterious Salesman & Co.

Rukia's eyes widened. There were signatures at the bottom of the paper as proof of the groups and families' compliance. All of the families were still existing as of now. Except that Rukia didn't know of the Vizards Group and Mysterious Salesman & Co. _What a weird group name..._ So, the alliances and coalitions were real. More than that, the Kuchiki, her family, was part of the alliance? Even more shocking was the Kurosaki Family. "Isn't Ichigo a Kurosaki?"

"Maybe he is, maybe he isn't. You know how easy it is for him to change papers and surnames. He may be using Kurosaki to avoid being hunted by the other members of the alliance."

"Or maybe he's originally a member of the Kurosaki family and was turned?" It was plausible since Ichigo attended school and went to the Church. He seemed to be very much in control too, except that night he awoke of course. _But didn't those thugs call him Lord...?_

Ishida thought about it. She may be right. He took the parchment back once Rukia finished viewing it and said, "I will find what more I can find at the church archives. I will ask my family about this too. You should talk to your brother. Remember, no matter what he's still a vampire. I saw the way he looked at you. You can't trust him."

"I know. I will take necessary precautions."

"You know that their greatest weakness is the heart. If he attacks, just stab him at the heart. Don't forget to call me if something happens," Ishida stood up.

"Okay. Thanks. I'll update you once I get a talk with Nii-sama. By the way, you have a new number?" Rukia stood up and looked for the phone in her pocket - _empty_ pocket. She quickly remembered how startled she was at Ishida's strange approach that she forgot she dropped her mobile phone. "Shit! I dropped it!"

_**.~.~.~.~.~.~.**_

"Where the hell is Ishida and Kuchiki? First day of class and they're skipping my subject for a date? That's so humiliating!" Kagine-sensei assumed.

"Wow. Ishida and Kuchiki? Never saw that combination," someone whispered.

"Where could they be dating?" whispered Inoue to Tatsuki.

"Who knows, Orihime," answered Tatsuki flatly, mildly amused of her friend's apprehension of their teacher's exaggeration.

Ichigo paid no attention to the ranting of their professor. If that midget was dating with that weirdo, why should he care? But it was kind of weird though. He did notice Ishida occasionally glaring at him. It was as if he knew something and held a grudge against him. But he won't dare find out if he did. As far as he's concerned, he'd done nothing wrong to him... yet. Whatever his problem _is_, _is_ his problem.

Unfortunately, the problems just get passed onto even the most unwilling people...

"Hey, you!" Kaginei pointed a finger at him. "Don't you know that school policies forbid students of dying and bleaching their hair? What're you, a blonde-wanna-be, carrot-top?"

Ichigo's eye twitched in annoyance.

He promptly stood up, just in time for Ishida's arrival. Everyone turned their attention on him. "Sorry, sensei. I fell from the stairs and Kuchiki-san brought me to the clinic."

"She brought you to the clinic and you left her there?"

"She had something to get, so... she will be here soon," he answered.

"I cannot start this class with incomplete students! You, orange-head, find her quick."

Ishida turned to Ichigo, and instantly his eyes sharpened into a glare. "I can go get her myself, sensei."

"No! You have disappeared enough. And didn't you say you fell from the stairs? Now sit down," the professor commanded. Ishida could do nothing but sit down as Ichigo turned to leave the room. _That was a lame ass excuse! _Ichigo didn't object though, he really wanted to get away from that hot-headed professor. "Now, come back with her or with your undyed hair!"

"Jeez..." he muttered, ruffling his own hair as he walked alone, following the trail of scent Rukia had left behind.

_**.~.~.~.~.~.~.**_

The LCD screen in front of the president's desk was now pitch black. Still, the Kuchiki president lingered on his seat as the clock sped itself into 4 pm. It would be the toughest decision he had to make, and as a family, as her brother, he must ensure her safety. It was what he had been doing the whole time. It was a promise. It was something he would fulfil no matter the cost, even if it would hurt her in the process.

He lifted his mobile phone and started to read the mails and listen to the voice messages. There were at least 4 messages left by his sister:

_"Nii-sama... How are you? You haven't called. Will you return this Sunday? I... have something I'd like to talk to you about. Please call."_

_"Byakuya-nii? T... Takamura-san is... he... passed away. He... I don't know how to say this... Please talk to me."_

_"Nii-sama, it's Monday. You said you will return last week. I'm worried..."_

_"It's me again. You still haven't called. There're a lot of things I wanted to ask you, but if you don't want to talk to me, it's fine. Just, please let me know you're alright."_

_**.~.~.~.~.~.~.**_

"Clinic my ass," Ichigo said in front of the clinic door. Though he could follow her scent, he decided to check on the Clinic first. Truly, that Ishida was one big fat liar. She wasn't there, neither did she even pass by there.

He continued on, this time following only the tiny fragment of scent that was soon to fade.

_**.~.~.~.~.~.~.**_

Rukia sighed while running from the library and into the main building. If only that damn librarian hadn't blocked her for so long.

"Ah, Kuchiki? The famous Kuchiki family?"

Maybe she should've said no. "Y-yes."

"You know I'm a big fan of your brother."

"Thank you in behalf of my brother."

"Would you kindly ask your brother for an autograph for me? Or a picture at least? I'll even bring my whole family."

"I'll let him know once he returns."

And on and on...

Every delay she encounters would just increase the probability of that phone being stolen. And what if her brother called?

_**.~.~.~.~.~.~.**_

Byakuya have decided.

He flipped his phone open and dialed his sister's number.

_**.~.~.~.~.~.~.**_

Ichigo ended up at the corridor where her scent was strongest, but he couldn't find her there... until he heard a ring. On the floor, he found a light blue gadget with a rabbit accessory. The phone vibrated and flashed simultaneously.

On his time, which were decades ago, there were no mobile phones, so this was new to him. Although he could remember using an old fashion wired phone, he had no idea how to answer the call. Then he decided to just flip the phone. To his surprise, someone asked: "Rukia?"

_**.~.~.~.~.~.~.**_

Rukia was almost there. She went first to the office to look in the Lost and Found section just in case someone turned her cellphone in. When she confirmed it, she swiftly ran through the stairs, corridors and on-going classes. It was either there or gone forever.

But what she did not know, was a man waiting for her just by a corner near her classroom. Of course, she'd dare not let any blockmates nor the professor see her running around and not coming in to class. She yelped once she bumped into the person and he quickly covered her mouth. "Kuchiki..."

Rukia blinked. The man in front of her looked so haggard and devastated. "Kaien-dono...?"

_**.~.~.~.~.~.~.**_

"I'm not Ru -" Ichigo stopped in realization, "So this is Rukia's."

Byakuya asked, "Who are you?"

"None of your business."

Byakuya was no doubt irritated by his answer. "It is my business if you are meddling with my sister. I want you to give her the phone."

"Oh, so you're her brother."

"Where is she?"

"I don't know. I'm looking for her myself."

"I demand to know who I am speaking to."

"If it would leave you more at peace, then, Kurosaki Ichigo."

Byakuya froze realizing who the person on the other line was. And no way in hell had that name left him more at peace. Rather he was boiling with anger and confused with turmoil knowing _he_ was pursuing his sister. He didn't know what to do and it took time for him to collect himself and end the call. _What does he want with her? _There were numerous logical answers to that question but he wasn't the type of person to jump into conclusions. He will find that out soon, but right now, he knew what he've got to do.

_**.~.~.~.~.~.~.**_

It was a windy afternoon at a grove near the school. Although modernized, the natural resources were well taken care of. The forests were barricaded with barb-wires so no illegal trespassers would be able to log the trees. But of course the locals were still allowed to roam the forests, nurture the animals living in it and grow more plants or gather food but with certain limitations too.

There were also stone steps to easily navigate the forest's uphill landscape. And at the very top was a deadend, a cliff where most campers would stay overnight, view the zoomed-in Moon and count the stars.

There, Kaien brought Rukia. This was the safest place he could think of. This was his last -

Rukia looked at the silent man beside her. His eyebags were obvious. He hadn't slept for days. On his eyes were a mixture of emotions: sadness, guilt, anger,... hopelessness. What she was seeing right now, was a man who was crushed; who seemed to have lost everything. She couldn't speak. She was too sad for him to say anything. It pained her to see him like this, and if he needed company, then she'd be here for him.

They sat together right in front of a setting sun. Kaien bittersweetly smiled and spoke, "Do you believe in destiny, Kuchiki?"

"I have... never thought about it," she answered.

"I was told once by my grandfather that on this place, I could meet my destiny. I had no idea what he meant when he said that. I was just a boy back then," he started and looked straightly at the setting sun with a smile on his face.

"I used to keep coming back here from time to time, trying to meet my destiny, thinking there was a sort of magic that would tell me what I am destined to be. Years passed and my grandfather died, and then my father. I've started to forget the magic of this place and was in misery because of the loss," his smile faded remiscing the pain.

"I... became the head of the family and took care of my siblings. But one day, I just... had this sudden urge to come back on this cliff for the last time... and it's when it happened. I met her. She bumped into me and almost tipped me over the cliff. All that time I was cursing and thinking whatever would happen to my siblings if I am to fall over? I was so mad at her even when she said sorry multiple times and helped me up. She would always come to the house to help us. She made life so much easier." he laughed. "I knew when I met her, that she was my destiny...

... But now... she's gone..." His voice shook as he lowered his head.

Rukia carressed his shoulder to comfort him. "I'm sorry, Kaien-dono..."

"And the worst is...", there were droplets of tears from his eyes, "I killed her."

_**.~.~.~.~.~.~.**_

Byakuya had quickly cut the line of the phone leaving a pissed off Ichigo on the other line. The situation was worse than he anticipated. He clicked on the call button of his Telecom and his secretary answered. "Kuchiki-sama?"

"Book me the earliest flight to Japan. I need to come back home."

"As you wish, Kuchiki-sama," and the line was cut.

He've decided that he'd have to get Rukia out of Karakura himself.

_**.~.~.~.~.~.~.**_

**IX. Thou must avoid anything that would endanger his life.**

_**.~.~.~.~.~.~.**_

It was nine in the evening when Rukia returned to her suite. She opened the television to watch out for any news and quickly went to the bathroom to brush her teeth, wash her face and check on her wounds. The wounds on her back had healed quickly - much to her suprise, but the bite on her neck healed slower. Maybe because it was deeper?

She changed from the school uniform outfit into a white pajama with rabbit designs. She sighed as she looked at her reflection on the mirror above the sink.

She was tired, exhausted and sad. She kept getting bombed with shocking revelations and it was taking a toll on her emotional, spiritual and physical state.

She cannot forgive him. The person who ruined Kaien and his family. She will not forgive that vampire.

_"I'm leaving..." _she recalled him say. _"I can't stay here anymore. I'm going to find him, and kill him."_

He was dead set on revenge. _"I won't rest until I find him. After that, I will turn myself in to the police..."_

But it was not his fault...

He had no choice.

_"When I came back to the house, it was thrashed and there was blood everywhere. I found Miya on the floor and that fucking bastard was on top of her, gorging her neck. He was so indulged he didn't sense me there but Miya, so weakly saw me and silently told me to run. How can I just do that? So I grabbed a shattered glass and quickly stabbed him at the back multiple times. He was hurt and angry. He told my wife to get up and kill me. I don't know what happened, but she followed his command. As if she was... under a spell. I couldn't comprehend what happened. And the scar-faced asshole... he healed and left. His eyes were red and he had... fangs. I know it may sound crazy, but... I think he's a vampire. Do you believe me?"_

_"Yeah, I do," _she recalled herself answer.

_"I... didn't know what to do to my wife... I was only trying to disarm her when she hit her head badly tumbling down on the floor... I caused her to go on a comatose... I..."_

And that was it, the whole story. She couldn't believe someone would be so cruel to do this to him and to his wife. But she was reminded of that vampire reality. They shouldn't be playing with people's lives, they shouldn't have control at all. They were dangerous.

She touched the bite mark on her neck, her fingers feeling the punctured skin and the pain that slightly seeped. "He is dangerous..."

_**.~.~.~.~.~.~.**_

He shouldn't be here.

He really shouldn't be here for the sake of a freaking lost cellphone, but he was.

He opened the window and came in. That was one high window to jump on. No he did not jump, he sort of flew... or glided. Whatever they call it. He actually crossed sixteen floors before getting at the pent house window. He slipped inside, the curtains waved with his movement. He noticed how big the room was and elegantly furnished. There was one gigantic wooden closet at the other end. On his right was the queen sized bed and couches. On the left was the LCD television that was turned on and the bathroom door that was open, but he was not a pervert and he only needed to return the gadget anyway. He wasn't supposed to stay long.

He walked towards the bedside table. His black leather shoes made noise as it met the carpet floor. He left the cellphone near the lampshade and wondered if he'd leave right away or...

Rukia noticed the opening of the window and the noisy footsteps that followed. She knew then that someone was inside her suite, and there was no way anyone would be able to get inside without knocking at the tightly secured locked door unless he came from the outside of the building - through the windows. She quickly scanned the room for any pointy object she can use against him. There were only a scissor and a blade. Damn it!

Maybe the scissor will do... It was sharp anyway.

She heard the footsteps stop. Only the newscaster on the television was audible. She peeked and when she saw his back turned - facing the bedside table so she charged. He turned. She lunged forward, causing him to lose balance and fall, and held the scissor on her right hand, ready to stab him at the heart. But then she stopped.

_**.~.~.~.~.~.~.**_

**X. Thou must not fall in love.**

Love is the only weapon that could crush the heart without physically touching it.

_**.~.~.~.~.~.~.**_

Her other hand was right on his chest and she was sitting on his stomach. He just... stared at her. He wasn't startled, neither scared. It was her who was shocked and mystified by what she saw. The eyes that met with hers, the face that held emotions, the unspoken words that said _Go on... Kill me... _The feelings, the same as Kaien's. Hopelessless... A person who had lost everything and was on the edge of losing himself as well...

"I'm going to kill you, why don't you do anything? You knew I was going to attack the moment you heard me run."

"What do you want me to do?" he asked, lying on the floor as if it was a comfortable mattress. "And it's not like you can kill me, and with that too," he eyed the scissor that she gripped tightly.

"No," she said. She remembered what he spoke of the night Takamura had died. _The only way you can save him is by killing him. _She was so sure now. "You know what I think? I think you're looking for salvation."

"You know nothing."

"You're right. I know nothing about you. I don't know what it's like to be left by time... but I do understand what it feels like to be left alone. I don't have the strength to kill you, take what you've been deprived of for a very long time," she dropped the object she gripped tightly on the floor. "Don't live just because you're alive. Don't die, just because you're alone. I understand that you're very dangerous but even though, you were given a life so you could live it the way you want to."

She was certain that if there were bad vampires, then there also were good ones and that Ichigo was one of them.

"I will keep your secret. But promise me to never hurt anyone. Can you do that?"

"When did I ever hurt anyone?"

"Do you promise?" Rukia raised her right hand's pinky finger signifying a yubikiri_ (Finger cut-off; pinky promise/swear)_.

Ichigo laughed. "That's childish."

"Just do it, will you?"

Ichigo knew he could do better than to oblige with her request. He knew he had the advantage, the speed, the strength, the power to just do whatever he wanted. But instead, he found himself raising his right's pinky finger and slowly entwining it with hers to seal the promise. He knew better than to let a human control him, but he also knew what he needed the most. It was not the kill, not the blood, not the power he'd achieve, not revenge but... someone. A friend. A company. Someone who'd acknowledge him for what he is. That unforced acceptance. Someone who'd truly understand him.

"Yeah. Promise..."

He was moved. He was shocked, first of all, to get a lecture about life from a stranger, and to be read so easily by a stranger. He'd felt so empty and so dead inside that he'd welcome death itself whenever it would come at him. He had no purpose living this life he had now. But this girl saw through that and just basically told him to... not give up on living. She was very confident that she could kill him because she was able to read him. She knew he will not fight her back. She saw the goodness in him, the loneliness in him, the emptiness..._ him. _

"So..." Rukia spoke again, getting up from sitting on his stomach. She looked at the cellphone that was left near the lampshade. She quickly understood why he came. "Thanks for giving it back."

"I didn't return it for free though," Ichigo teased. He sat on the carpet floor in an indian-seating position.

"What do you mean by that?" she retorted angrily.

"Your brother called by the way. He was rude. He hung up on me."

"You talked to my brother? What did he tell you?"

"Nothing much. He was looking for you."

Rukia sighed. "Great, the only time he called and I missed it." She grabbed the phone and it was already dead on battery. She opened the table's drawer and charged the phone on one of the power sockets.

"Where were you?"

"Just..." Rukia paused, remembering her conversation with Kaien. "Do you know any scar-faced vampire?"

"None that I could recall of. Why?"

Rukia chose to answer "Nothing." What would she say? That Kaien is out there hunting one of his kin?

"I haven't met with any of my kind. I don't know if they still exist."

"Don't you have any vampire family?"

Ichigo recalled a certain person who looked so much as him. A twin. A brother. And recalling him only brought back the memories of the past. Of what he've done... Of his crime... In his mind, walls were crumbling... his body starting to petrify. He could hear his brother scream in anger, blaming him for everything that happened. He saw him writhe in pain as his flesh hardened into a rock - which he also experienced soon after. Things weren't supposed to turn out the way they did... He have sinned... against his own family...

"I need to go," he uttered quickly, halting the flow of memory in his mind. He stood and walked over to the open window.

Rukia, although boggled, managed to say, "Can you atleast act human and use the door instead?"

"Yeah." He went to the other end of the room to open the door. Rukia followed behind him. He turned the knob and opened the door a bit; paused; and closed the door again.

"I thought you're leaving?"

Ichigo realized, "I have nowhere to go."

"So you're saying..."

"Can I..." Ichigo turned to face her and scratched his head, "stay here?"

"You must be crazy!"

"Rukia... I really have nowhere to go to," he said stressing the point that he was a lost kid who needed shelter from the storm.

"Don't call me by my first name. We're not even that close yet."

Ichigo smirked. "I can do something about that," he walked closer, so close their skin would almost touch. "How about this close?"

"I didn't mean it literally, dummy!" she said as she beamed from the closeness and took a few steps away to keep the distance. "Alright. But under one condition."

"What?"

"You sleep in the closet," Rukia pointed to the big closet near them.

"What? You freaking want me to sleep in that closet? That's inhumane!"

"Um... are you exactly human?" she pointed out. "Besides, don't you vampires sleep in coffins? What difference does a closet make?"

"Do I look like Dracula?" he asked in annoyance. He've read about Dracula on his free time as he was searching for his kind, people who he could relate to, and he actually laughed at how lame vampires were today. Coffins? Seriously?

Rukia opened her mouth to counter but couldn't find the words to say. She've actually imagined Dracula and there was no way Ichigo'd look like him. But to annoy him more, she responded, "Well... I suppose you do," as she laughed imagining Ichigo with super long nails, wearing a Dracula costume and coming out of a coffin growling and roaring.

"Whatever..." he swiftly ran and spread himself on the queen-sized bed taking full cover of it.

"What - Unbelievable..." was all Rukia could mutter.

_**.~.~.~.~.~.~.**_

"Hey, handsome. Want more booze?" said the woman bartender who seemed to be in her mid-twenties. She was already slightly drunk as her eyes were in a haze. She has taken quite an interest in the recently awakened vampire, as had every other girl inside the bar.

The vampire snickered before emptying the glass of liquor in one gulp. "More," he said, and the bartender gave him another glass.

"I have never seen you around. Are you new here?" she asked, trying to initiate a conversation.

"Oh I lived here way longer than you or any of your ancestors did."

The bartender was puzzled. "What's your name, boy?"

"Do not call me a boy," he gnarled. It made her feel so uneasy and frightened. "Hichigo Shirosaki", he answered anyway.

"Shirosaki? Never heard. You have any family here?"

His temper was rising at an incredible speed. He didn't have a family. That traitorous bastard Ichigo was not his family! Just the thought of him boiled his blood with anger. "You are very talkative. I'm getting hungry."

"Oh," she took the menu and handed it to the sitting man, "what can I serve you with?"

Hichigo only spared the menu a seconds glance before smirking evilly at the bartender.

"You."

.

* * *

**A/N:** There are a lot of things happening at the same time and I hope it wasn't that confusing or too fast or too dragging. lol xD

And... I know the last commandment is damn corny. Slap me. -_- I'm kinda lazy to proofread or add whatever so just inform me if anything's off. xD

I'll try to update as fast as I can since Halloween's coming. =D

Anyway, to those who reviewed the previous chap, thanks as always and sorry for the late update! =P


	5. Double

Rukia never noticed when the rain had started pouring, but right now, it was pouring so heavily that it woke her up. Her feet were both chilling from the cold and even her breath seemed to freeze the air. She quickly noticed that her blanket was missing and that she was lying on a very cold, hard, concrete... Wait! She wasn't on her bed! She opened her eyes but felt her vision blur from weakness. It was dark of course since it was night but she could feel some pain on her arm. She felt drained.

She looked at her arm when her vision stabled and found that it was bleeding profusely and wounded like _that_ night. Even what she wore, was like what she wore _that_ night. She was actually in the storage room with the antiques still in it! She must be dreaming. She should be! She saw her blood move by itself and traveled to a statue - _the other statue._ The one that looked like Ichigo as well. But she have always thought that one was real and the other could be fake. But how could it be...? Twins? And how could her blood be moving like that? Telekinesis?

Her blood, as if called, as if it had a mind of its own, traveled on the floor and to the statue, crawling on its body and entering through the lips. And just like Ichigo, his body started to spring back to life. There were movements of his pulsating heart and the throat as it gulped. She, although weakly, knew she must stop it. So she lifted herself and her arm from the floor, making a run for that open door.

It closed.

The door, the only escape out, suddenly shut tightly.

She stopped to look back at the stone figure which was Ichigo's double. She started to feel more terrified as the statue's mouth formed into a dreadful smirk. And it moved - crawled, as if its body was not stoned, as if it was only wearing a gray elastic rough suit. But it wasn't able to break free that fast. Its legs were still unmoving. Its blood intake was not enough for it to recover all of its strength. Its hands rested on the floor and intermittently pulled itself forcefully towards her. She could hear the annoying sound of its stoned legs that grazed the floor as it moved forward. Eerie, eerie sound.

Rukia knew, even though this was just a dream, that she had no intention of dying in it. So she quickly turned and ran to the door, trying her hardest to get it open. If he was able to use those whatever powers, then it must mean that the powers he used to close that door, was not that strong either. She slammed on the door, hoping someone would just come and open it. She forcefully tried to turn the knob to no avail. _What to do... what to do..._

The grazing sound stopped.

Either it went back to being a statue or...

She was hesitant to look behind. She found herself trembling, holding on to the knob tightly. She knew she was defenseless and scared. And she won't be able to reason out her survival on a hungry statue too. She felt movement behind her. The stone figure stood up in slow motion. And for the first time, it laughed and she felt it look at her. She felt goosebumps all over her skin whenever he exhaled a breath. He was close, so damn close behind her.

"N-e-e-d... h-e...l...p...?" it whispered, having quite a difficulty since its muscles were still restricted. It cocked its head to the left, its eyes wide open and glowing red.

"Open it..." she said, feigning bravery.

"Only if you give me..." It placed its hands on the door and drew itself closer to her ear. She still refused to look at him and he whispered, "_**Your soul...**_"

Its demand made her whole body chill. What the hell does that mean?

Its right hand grabbed her right shoulder and the other hand pulled the cloth on the other fully exposing her neck. She turned her face to look at it as it lowered its head. "No... no..." Its fangs grew longer, it opened its hungry mouth and charged her neck viciously. "NO...!"

_**.~.~.~.~.~.~.**_

"NO...!"

She quickly woke up, quite shaken by the nightmare. She sat up on the bed. Luckily, it was all just a dream. But it left her wondering about the other statue. She've always felt like she've forgotten something very important in that place. Of course, aside from the book and the antiques, it was _it_. She'll have to ask Ichigo for more information once he wakes. She looked at the couch, where he was supposed to be sleeping but she found it empty. She remember how she successfully persuaded him to get off the bed and the promise. Now where could he be in the middle of the night? He ain't going to break the promise right? Or did he just finally thought about how much he was being such a jerk and decided to leave her alone? But if he left, he should at least leave a note right?

She sighed and looked at the clock on her bedside desk. It was already 2 a.m. Great! 3 hours left to sleep before she go to school. But damn it'll be hard for her to fall asleep after that dream... and damn she was starting to hate the darkness. At least the moonlight illuminates her room but damn, really... She was starting to consider accepting Ukitake-dono's request for her to move in temporarily. She decided that a little light might just help repel the darkness of her dreams, so she got off the bed and went to turn the light on near the door. She pressed the switch but no light turned.

_Is the power off? Isn't there a generator?_ She asked herself.

"Rukia..." someone called behind her. She turned and saw Ichigo's silhouette.

"Ichigo? Where were you and -"

"I'm hungry..." he walked towards her and she evaded him steadfastly and went to the lighter part of the room, near the window.

"We talked about this..." she reminded him but it seemed that he wasn't even paying attention to what she was saying. And then, she had a sudden realization. What if... "Is that you, Ichigo...?"

"It's me. Who else could it be?" he walked closer.

Rukia didn't know if she should believe him or not, but the way he was behaving right now just wasn't right. Or maybe, he was just actually waiting for the right time to strike? And perhaps she was a fool to believe in him... but, just... that dream...

"Unless you're talking about me..." another person spoke behind her, from the window. She turned and her eyes widened. How could it be...? Two Ichigo... just like that dream.

"Who are you?" she felt trapped between the two.

Ichigo's double grinned evilly. Just by the facial expressions, she could quickly tell who is who. Ichigo was more kind and the other Ichigo was more twisted. "Your worst nightmare," he answered.

While her back was turned, Ichigo instantly wrapped his left arm on her waist and lifted her up while the other arm entwined with her right arm. "I-Ichigo? What are you doing? Let me go!" she said, shocked and confused.

Ichigo's twin leaned so close and whispered, "He's not going to help you, he and I are..."

Are what?

Twins?

Brothers?

No... It wasn't what he said.

She heard it but heard nothing at the same time. It was a blur. The next thing she knew, the evil Ichigo had bitten her on the chest (heart part), and she was bleeding. She tried to push his head away with her left hand but he just grabbed her wrist so rough she thought the bones were going to break. She heard herself say "Ichigo! Ichigo!" many times but Ichigo paid no attention to her. He let the lust for blood take control and bit her on the neck. She moaned from the pain and closed her eyes. With two vampires sucking her blood at the same time, she knew she was going to die _very_ soon.

_"You can't trust him..."_

She heard Ishida's voice in her head. She opened her eyes, the orange locks were even tickling her throat. She looked upwards, towards the ceiling, towards Heaven and pleaded for some miracle to arise. She could feel their fangs thrust in and out of her skin. She could feel the blood stain her clothes, the wet licks and beastly growls as they devoured her hungrily. She felt so weak she was on the verge of fainting. She heard Ishida again.

_"Remember, no matter what he's still a vampire."_

_"You can't trust him."_

_"You can't trust him."_

_"You can't trust him."_

It echoed, like an alarm clock on snooze.

_**.~.~.~.~.~.~.**_

**The Lifeblood Doctrine**

**Chapter Five:**

**Double**

_Now the dark begins to rise, save your breath it's far from over_  
_Leave the lost and dead behind, nows your chance to run for cover_  
_I don't want to change the world, I just want to leave it colder_  
_Light the fuse and burn it up, take the path that leads to nowhere_  
_All is lost again, but I'm not giving in_

_I will not bow, I will not break_  
_I will shut the world away_  
_I will not fall, I will not fade_  
_I will take your breath away_

-I Will Not Bow by Breaking Benjamin

_**.~.~.~.~.~.~.**_

"Hey! Wake up!

Wake up, sleepyhead!"

Ichigo shook her awake. He've heard her moan so many times and he've been trying to wake her up since the first time. He was certain she was having a nightmare. He even heard her call his name.

Rukia finally opened her eyes but when she saw him, she quickly pulled away.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked, a bit offended.

She took in her surroundings, pinched herself and realized she was no longer in a dream. Damn, it was a double dream... err, nightmare! She was relieved.

"What were you dreaming about? By the way, your... uh... breakfast..." He pointed on the small table in front of the couch, turned around and scratched his head. Well, he forcefully let himself stay in her suite so the least he could do was a small gesture of appreciation.

She looked on the table and saw quite a lot of food actually: ham, hot dog, scrambled eggs, rice, sandwich, spam, sausages, etc. "Who's going to eat all that?"

"Umm... you?"

"A-Anyway, thanks..." she said, though she wondered where he got them but decided not to ask anyway. He probably used his hypnotic stare again.

"Are you okay? You look pale."

"I'm okay," she said, getting up to eat. She was hungry though. That dream was totally stressful. Speaking of dreams, maybe it's the right time to ask. "Ichigo, do you remember back at the mansion... a statue that looked like you?"

He was silent and wouldn't meet with her gaze. "Rukia, we're going to be late. I'll go ahead of you."

She looked at the clock and found that it was already 6:30 am. 30 minutes left before the class starts! "Damn why didn't you wake me up earlier?"

"What? Am I your nanny now? That alarm's been ringing, and you were sleeping like a log!"

"Your fault!"

"What?"

She quickly took her uniform and towel from the closet and went to the bathroom. Ichigo knocked on the door and said, "I'll go on ahead."

"Yeah."

They've talked about how no one must find out Ichigo stayed with her at the hotel. Her friends and their classmates would freak out although nothing literally happened between them. Her brother might disown her and Renji just might kill somebody. And worst of all, his fans might burn her to death. They've both understood that they must not go together to school either and that their _friendship_ was a _secret_. Especially now that she've found out her family was part of the anti-vampire coalition and well... Ishida won't go easy on her, she could feel it.

But Ishida was right.

Ichigo, no matter what, _is_ still a vampire.

And yet, she trusted him although there was a part of her that told her not to. What she hated right now was how Ichigo avoided her question awhile ago. She guessed he didn't trust her enough...

_**.~.~.~.~.~.~.**_

In a basement under the Police Headquarters, Kyoraku gathered some of the existing members of the Anti-Demon Faction. The last three founding family (Kyoraku, Unohana, Juushiro) headed the meeting. Renji, Kira, Kyoraku's assistant Nanao, Hisagi, Hitsugaya and his assistant Matsumoto, Mayuri and Nemu, Sentaro and Kiyone were present in the meeting.

"What the hell is this crappy meeting for?" asked Mayuri.

"Let's settle down first," said Ukitake and everyone sat in front of a round table that had tea cups. Nanao remained standing to pour the tea.

Renji was slouching on the chair. "So... what's the news?"

"The Vampire Lord has been freed."

"_Lords_ right? 'Cause I know there's not just one lord out there," Hitsugaya Toushiro corrected.

"Yes. But the other... could be at our side."

"Could...?" asked Mayuri. "After what happened a century ago, you think the boy will side with us?"

"Wait... wait! I still can't believe all this shit!" said Renji.

"Watch your tongue, Abarai," warned Unohana.

"But... vampires? What's their lord's name? Vlad Tepes?"

"Shut up dude," said Hisagi.

Ukitake cleared his throat. "Although we don't have a lead yet or any confirmation on his whereabouts, it is best to have patrol every night. You know what happened at the Kuchiki mansion, right?"

"Does Rukia know this?"

"No, Byakuya doesn't want her involved," answered Kyoraku.

"That's good," said Renji in relief.

"So, you are hiring us to patrol every night? Is that it?" clarified Kira.

"Yes. We have to wait for Byakuya to return tonight so we can gather our forces. For now we need heightened security. You know what you'll be dealing with, are you prepared for this?"

"No, I'm not. I'm too busy so I'm out," answered Toushiro as he stood up to leave the room.

Matsumoto also stood up to stop him from leaving. "Wait, boooss!"

"Matsumoto, do whatever you want. Accompanying me here is not part of your job."

She pouted. "I'm coming with you if you leave."

And they left. Kyoraku had his cheek resting on his hand lazily. "Who else?"

Kiyone and Sentaro looked at each other and nodded. "We're with Ukitake-sama every step of the way!" They declared in unison.

Renji smiled. "I'm jobless and pretty much a pain in the ass of this town, so I'll accept this."

"Same," Hisagi answered while Kira just nodded.

"Okay, it's settled then. So we have a nondisclosure agreement."

_**.~.~.~.~.~.~.**_

Rukia was already rushing to class when Tatsuki called her attention on the field. "Kuchiki, wait up!"

Tatsuki ran to her, she was wearing a jogging pants and loose shirt and seemed to have just finished training... or jogging. "Thank God... Can we go to class together, since we're already late? It'll just take a sec but I need to change to my uniform."

"Yeah, sure. I'll wait for you here."

"Okay, thanks. It's not that I'm scared of Kaginei sensei, but you know we have a little bit of a bad history together. Did I ever tell you I kicked his butt at the Karate Tournament? And ever since that day, he tries to make my life a little bit complicated whenever he gets the chance?"

"Oh, wow. Congratulations then, but wouldn't I...?"

"Oh no, no. It's just me he wants to punish, so if you're with me, then the punishment will be a little lighter else none at all. Trust me," she reassured and went to the shower room.

Rukia sat on the bench near the shower room. Second day of class, first time she will be walking into Kaginei sensei, and she was twenty minutes late. Great! First impressions always last. She hoped the impression wouldn't be that bad, especially since she had the Kuchiki name to uphold. The wind blew a little and a newspaper flew on her head. She took it and spread it open to read. Sports, politics, job ads, entertainment... She kept flipping the pages to the next until a news caught her attention.

**Headline: **

_**Animal Attack on The Profanity Bar**_

_Misushi Sami, age 26, who worked as a bartender on the bar was found dead on the alley by the street. Witnesses claimed they have last seen her leave the bar with an unknown man who was supposedly taking her home. The experts of medicine have confirmed that the cause of death was an animal attack, the same attack that happened on the infamous mansion of the Kuchikis. Experts say that her body was drained of blood and that a new breed of species like vampire bats were on the loose. _

_Local officials are still looking for the unknown man to question. _

_This stands as a warning for the locals. Do not stay late at night alone on the streets. _

"Hey! I'm good, let's go," called Tatsuki who hung her bag on her left shoulder.

The news bothered Rukia but she cast the thoughts aside and slid the newspaper in her bag. "Let's go."

_**.~.~.~.~.~.~.**_

"That's not me," was Ichigo's quick response when Rukia showed him the newspaper during recess time. She had been staring him down (as if wanting to ask something) for the last few classes until their one-on-one confrontation on the break at the rooftop.

"I'm not accusing you, why are you guilty?" she asked. They were sitting on the floor, just a few inches away from each other.

"I'm not guilty. You've been looking at me funny."

"It doesn't mean I'm accusing you, idiot."

"Just the same, idiot."

There were a few seconds of silence. Rukia was thinking how she should start with all her questions, but Ichigo decided to break the silence first. "I had a dream..."

"Me too."

"In my dream, we were... married."

"In my dream, you - what?" she turned to look at him in shock. She thought her dream was so bizarre, but his dream was even more weird. "Married? That is so weird! Now I'm totally not gonna let you in my room again!"

"It's just a dream alright! Not that I desire you or anything!"

"Good... Don't want you jumping me in the middle of the night thinking I'm your wife or anything..."

"Like hell that'll happen..."

"I'll put a knife under my bed just in case."

"Shouldn't you keep that information to yourself?"

"Actually, I'm thinking of -" Rukia was interrupted when the door of the rooftop burst open. Faculty members and policemen have entered the vicinity.

A police officer approached the two as they stood up. "Kurosaki Ichigo?" he asked once in front of him. "Can you come with us? We will just ask you a few questions."

Rukia threw Ichigo a _what-did-you-do_ kind of look but she also found some confusion on his face. He followed the police officers and the other faculty members out of the rooftop. Rukia was left with a pissed off Kaginei sensei. The sensei approached her and scolded, "Didn't I give you lunch break detention? Where is Arisawa?"

"She already went to the field for the detention, sensei."

"And you...?"

"Going to the field now for the detention, sensei..."

With that, she left the building and went to the field.

_**.~.~.~.~.~.~.**_

Ichigo was brought to the principal's office. The principal, however, wasn't there. Only the police officers and investigators were present to interrogate him. Why he was to be questioned, he did not know. But there was also a civilian inside, an old man by the age of 42. And upon seeing him, he said, "Yes! That's him! Sami left with him!"

"Who is Sami?" he asked puzzled.

"Sami Misushi died last night after he left the bar with you! I don't buy all that animal crap! You killed her, didn't you?" The old man charged him and grabbed his shirt angrily. "Didn't you?"

Ichigo grabbed his left wrist tightly that the man let go of his grip in pain. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I saw you! You...! Don't lie!" The man started sobbing and sat on the chair with his head bent down. "You killed my niece... you killed..."

A high-ranking police officer tapped him on the shoulder. "Sir, we will take care of this. Thank you for your help."

The other police officers escorted the witness out of the room leaving him in the custody of two police officials. The policemen asked him to sit down on the sofa and they sat as well right in front of him. "So... Kurosaki, would you mind telling us where you were last night?"

By then, he'd already pieced the puzzle together. There was no doubt. _He_ was already free. He dreaded what his brother would do now that he was out but already guessed that revenge was one of them. He'll have to confront him again... but this time, he wasn't sure what he'd do. That last time, he had a task he could not fulfil. Must he fulfil that task now? Especially after what _they've_ done to them?

For now though, he knew what he had to do -

He looked at the two officials and instantly his eyes turned red. "_**Be quiet and listen well**__,_" he commanded.

- He had to clean up his brother's mess.

_**.~.~.~.~.~.~.**_

It was dark and windy when Rukia walked out to the field. The classes had started but because of that stupid Kaginei sensei, they had to finish ridding the field of dried leaves and twigs. Did he plan to make them clean the field up forever? The trees will never run out of dried leaves, and the field was about 300 yards. What kind of detention was this? This was against students' rights! Because they were late, detention already? They haven't even reached the maximum number of late to be suspended. That Kaginei truly had a grudge on Tatsuki. And perhaps now, he had a grudge on her as well calling her "delinquent" and "spoiled".

She was on the center of the empty field. The field was used for various sports too. For soccer/football and track and field. The school had a giant gym too where swimming classes and other sports such as basketball were held. She found the center of the field had already been swiped, though she wasn't sure how long it would stay like that since the wind kept on blowing. She looked to her left and then to the right but couldn't see any sign of Tatsuki at all. Where on Earth could she be?

_**.~.~.~.~.~.~.**_

Ichigo entered the classroom for Kaginei's second subject. He has kind of become the hell teacher for the whole batch though, moody and sometimes unreasonable. But he knew the reason why Ichigo was late, so he let him slide for now. Though because of that controversy, he had his keen eye on him... on his orange head in particular.

He sat on the chair and instantly Inoue whispered to him. "Kurosaki-kun!"

He turned to look and acknowledge her.

"Where's Tatsuki-chan and Kuchiki-san?"

"I don't know. Weren't they on detention?"

"But... weren't you with Tatsuki-chan awhile ago?"

He froze. His eyes widened and fixated on the ground. "Damn!" _He's here... _

And while Kaginei wrote his lectures on the board, he brusquely stood and dashed to the field.

Inoue got confused, while Ishida noticed and suspected that something was up. He also stood to run away but...

"Ishida!" yelled the professor. "Don't you dare follow with that boy's footsteps!"

"I... It's call of nature sensei!"

"Three students out are enough. Wait for them to come back."

"But sensei...!"

_**.~.~.~.~.~.~.**_

Rukia continued to look for the missing Tatsuki, though she guessed if she couldn't find her at the field, then she was probably somewhere at the gym or possibly taking her time at the toilet too. But she already checked and couldn't find her there. She flipped her phone open and dialed her number. "Come on Tatsuki, answer..." She wasn't answering.

And as she walked around the Gym at the side of the field, she heard a cry. She ran at the back of the Gym and into the forested area that was barb-wired. She found the wires were cut into a hole though that could fit at least a six foot person. She bravely ventured into it, although she had the gut feeling she needed to ask for help. But every seconds count for a person in danger.

She carefully walked forward as she heard sounds of a woman whimpering and the clash of the grass against someone who was trying to get a hold of his/her footing. She came closer and closer and nearer to the scene but was shocked when she saw the back of a man with an orange hair, holding an almost limp but still struggling Tatsuki.

At first she thought it was Ichigo breaking the promise he'd made to her. "I-Ichigo!" She angrily threw the phone at him. It hit with his thick head and fell on the ground broken. He stopped whatever he was doing to the woman and carelessly dropped her limp body on the ground. Rukia saw her lose consciousness from the massive blood loss on her neck. "Tatsuki!"

The man turned to meet her. "Nice... A dessert..." He licked the stains of blood on his lips and smiled sadistically at her.

Seeing his face and realizing the change in clothes, she thought, _Not Ichigo... _"Who are you...?" she asked, a bit daunted by his undeniable evil aura. It was him. The other statue, the other Ichigo in her dreams, his double.

"A while ago... you said Ichigo, right? Then you must know him. I am his brother and twin, Hichigo. Pleased to make your acquaintance," he grinned and offered his hand for a handshake. But his eyes were filled with malice she could just imagine what would happen if she stepped a bit closer and shook his hand.

"Not pleased," she said, holding her ground and keeping the distance.

"Ouch." He lowered his hand. "Never mind the introductions then... won't you, _**come here**_?"

His commands didn't work on her though no matter how hard he'd stare her down with his bloody red eyes. "Won't you leave?" she asked, her concern for Tatsuki was growing in every second. Her body was only a foot away from him.

Hichigo took a good look at her. It puzzled him why she wasn't obedient to him like the girl who layed on the ground at his left side. But he quickly thought of an answer and smirked, all the while disappearing into thin air.

Rukia was astounded. _Did he leave... or is he going to -_

Defenseless as she was, Hichigo suddenly appeared in front of her, singlehandedly held her neck in a deathly grip and pushed her on a sturdy tree just three feet away. The collision made the tree leaves and twigs continuously fall like rain. He lifted her up so that they both had the same eye contact level. Rukia couldn't breathe. It was all too sudden. He was lightning fast to see. With languid fingers, she tried to peel the hand away before she loses her oxygen supply. He only smiled at her feeble attempts.

_So weak... _He thought as he looked at her struggling to break free. _And yet... _He gripped harder to suffocate her and she'd look at him with such fire in her eyes that he thought he'd enjoy extinguishing those first before killing her. He'd love to see her eyes fill with fear and hopelessness before breaking her. And it'd be the start of his revenge against those hunter bastards... if he was right in thinking she was a descendant of one of them. But how else couldn't she succumb to his power unless she was carrying those anti-hypnosis charms and only the hunters and slayers carry such. She didn't even looked that much surprise seeing him as a vampire.

"What's this?" He asked once his fingers brushed the band aid on her neck. He loosened his grip a bit so he could peel the bandaid away. Rukia instantly felt the air rush back into her lungs and felt relief that she wasn't going to die of suffocation yet.

Hichigo carefully examined the bite mark. The wound had almost healed. "Was it Ichigo? Are you his willing supplier?"

"Put me down..." she said bravely but weakly.

"You are not one to command me!" He sneered. "_**Now answer!**_" He pushed her back with force that she felt her back ache, her neck bruise and her muscles jitter.

"No... I'm not a supplier..."

"Really? Then perhaps he wouldn't mind if I take you as my very unwilling provider, would he?" He gloated with the thought that he would be able to hit two birds with one stone. First - the faction that've taken everything away from him; and second - Ichigo and his treachery towards their kin. He'd be able to exact his first move of revenge against them using the woman. And he won't stop until he'd killed each and everyone of them. As for Ichigo, he planned something bigger. He planned to inflict him so much pain that he would beg to be killed instead every single day. How he'd do that, he have never given a thought of but this could be a start.

"How about this... I kill you now, split your body in two. Send one to your family and the other to Ichigo... I could just imagine the expression on their faces right now," he laughed in a twisted manner.

The imagery of his threat had churned her spirit with dread. Now she was more than scared for her life and the state after she'd lost it. "Y-You're sick..." He was making her stomach turn upside down.

Hichigo leered after seeing her dejected face. "That's more like it." He looked at the bite on her neck and touched it with a finger. "Now where should I take a bite...?" His finger slowly trailed down from her neck to her collarbone and down right at her chest. He felt the veins, the blood that circulated her body and the beating of her heart. It beat fast, probably out of fright. He wondered, what if he'd tore it out? "Here," he said as he lifted her up further.

Rukia grabbed his orange hair though and pushed it away whenever he charged to bite. He was so different to Ichigo. So wild and aggressive. So twisted and demonic. His skin was paler and his fangs to her looked sharper and longer. His eyes and his smile were wicked. She struggled to break free. She pushed his head while his other hand tried to catch her hands, all the while kicking and wriggling away.

A gust of wind.

The next thing Rukia knew, her feet were back on the ground. Her neck was free and Ichigo's back was in front of her. He turned sideways and asked, "You okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks." She inhaled deeply and exhaled, trying to calm her nerves that was rattled by Hichigo. "Ichigo, can you get me to Tatsuki?"

"Yeah. Go to her when you get the chance and leave right away."

She nodded and their attention went back to Hichigo.

Hichigo lay on the ground a few feet away from them. Just when he was about to feast, he came. What perfect timing! He stood up. "Damn, you are so stingy Ichigo. Why don't you share her with me?" He felt blood trickle from his mouth and he wiped it clean with the back of his hands. He really hated how vulnerable he could be when feasting. The lust takes over so much that he'd lose control over senses and just indulge into that desire for blood. Though that weakness was always present for all vampires but because of that, Ichigo was able to strike him away.

Right now he was kind of feeling a case of blue balls except that it was actually his fangs that was blue or his appetite that was not sated.

"Rukia, go to Tatsuki. I will cover you," said Ichigo.

Trusting Ichigo with his word, she ran to Tatsuki. Ichigo fixed his vigilant eyes on Hichigo. Hichigo watched Rukia as she knelt on the ground, pulled out a handkerchief and covered her neck with it. She checked her pulse and was comforted that she was still alive.

Hichigo darted his attention back on Ichigo. "My, my..." he said, becoming wary of his stare. "Why are you looking at me like that, Ichigo? Are you... in love with me? " he cockily smiled and pointed at himself.

"Go to hell..."

"After you," he said and vanished, only to appear in front of Ichigo to strike a punch. Ichigo had quickly read his movements and dodged the first hit. He swayed backwards, locked Hichigo's arm with his, and initiated his own attack. His fist was blocked by Hichigo's very own palm, rendering them both locked with each other's grasp.

Once again the brothers clash. Both with supernatural strength, speed, agility. Both with the same blood coursing through them. Both looking alike. But only one must remain. Only one.

"Do you remember that night of our unfinished battle, Ichigo?" Hichigo asked, recalling the memory that was as fresh as yesterday in his mind. "So many years have passed, so many things happened... and you're still the same. Siding with humans and living as if you're one of them. It's so damn pathetic."

"I have no intention of fighting you anymore, Hichigo," he replied, feeling a bit of regret and disappointment.

"Too bad. I have every intention of making you suffer," he crushed Ichigo's fists that the bones cracked making him release his arm and retreat backwards in pain.

Hichigo smiled knowing he had the upper hand. Ichigo glared but still he didn't fight back. "We are already centuries after that. Things have changed now."

"You think that night could easily be forgotten? They must pay for their crimes. And now, their descendants will." He took a glance at Rukia who was watching them while taking care of Tatsuki. He swiftly ran towards her but was stopped by Ichigo who pulled him from behind and smashed him at a large tree.

Ichigo looked at Rukia with concern. "Rukia, take Tatsuki to the hospital. Go now."

Rukia understood the urgency of his tone. Tatsuki needed medical assistance immediately and she was in grave danger. She lifted her up, placed one arm on her shoulders and supported her weight by the waist. She tried her best to get out of the forest fast but all she could do was walk briskly. She passed the forest, entered the hole on the barb-wires and swiftly went to the clinic. Thank God Hichigo didn't chase her. Though she wondered how the fight between the brothers would ensue.

As she made her way to the clinic, several students noticed her and Tatsuki. One such was Ishida, who finally was able to get away from the class.

_**.~.~.~.~.~.~.**_

"Whatever happened to _I don't wanna fight you anymore_ crap, Ichigo?" Hichigo was back on his feet. He could've chased Rukia and killed her, but he decided to do it some other time. He wouldn't let this "bonding" time with his brother pass, would he?

By then, Ichigo's fist had already healed. And talking all about crimes and guilt, he remembered an incident he also hated Hichigo for. He was not one to come clean. They both were unforgivable sinners. But the intention behind those sins had been different. He have sinned for the greater good, while he... for selfish reasons. All those hatred came back. "Now I won't hold back."

"Big words for a small fry."

With swift motion, both fought. Their movements were like the wind. No ordinary person would be able to see nor read them. Though they both were used to battle using swords, their weapons were long time gone already. Ichigo's Zangetsu and Hichigo's Tensa. Ichigo's giant blade, used to protect; while Hichigo's black sword were used to slay and conquer enemies. They were the exact opposites of each other.

This had always been the destiny of the brothers born under The Prophecy of a Black Moon.

With fists and brute strength as their weapon, they clashed. Ichigo charged to punch him on the face but he dodged, making him hit a tree instead. The force had etched a mark on the wood and made the tree tumble down. Its roots were uplifted on the ground. The crash made the earth shook a little and had the birds fleeing their nests. Instantly, Hichigo appeared behind him. He turned and crossed his arms to block Hichigo's incoming attack. The collision had sent him skidding on the ground ten feet away. He managed to get a hold of his footing and stop the momentum. But even before he could recover from that blow (which had almost broken the bones of his arms), he found Hichigo already standing in front of him holding his right hand up that was fully covered and stained by blood. "You're so weak, Ichigo," he muttered with a smug grin on his face. "Didn't even see when I stabbed your gut."

Suddenly he felt the sharp pain on his abdomen, and his wet thick blood that flowed out of the deep wound. His eyesight slightly blurred for a moment as he held his ground. His breathing became ragged but Hichigo wasn't even finished yet. With his large bloody hands, he grabbed his face and pushed him against a boulder a few feet behind him. The back of his skull cracked as he gasped from the impact. "You think you can defeat me, after depriving yourself of fresh human blood? After the power I acquired by devouring _her_? You're not even worth eating now."

Ichigo was shocked by his speed, even his reflexes were slow compared to him. But after hearing the words he said, his anger rose. He gritted his teeth as he grabbed a piece of rock tightly. With Hichigo cackling like crazy, he swung the rock at his face hitting his head and making him fall three feet away. This fight wasn't over yet. "Don't talk like it's over. I don't need to stoop to your level and become a monster, just to defeat you."

Hichigo was caught off guard. He stood up, though his head had bled but the wound had already healed. "My level...? Of course, you will never stoop to my level," he snicked. "My level... is godlike." Born to be worshiped. Born to rule.

Ichigo was still weak, but no doubt his wounds were healing, though slower than Hichigo's. But with all his might, he stood. He wanted to end this battle that should've ended so many decades ago even though it was a battle he knew he could not win.

"Prepared to die, huh?" Hichigo taunted.

"Let's finish this."

They charged against each other. Both using their hands as the stake that would rip each others heart out. The distance between them that was just a few feet had seemed like a different dimension where everything, even the leaves, seemed to fall so slow. Closer and closer with every step. A foot away, they stopped and shifted their weight on their right foot. Ichigo's hand ready to stab through his brother's heart but Hichigo on the other hand, swayed to the left a bit - giving Ichigo a view of what was behind him. About 15 feet away was Ishida who knelt on the ground holding a bow. The arrow, 5 feet away from him. It was going to hit him, bulls eye on the head since Hichigo managed to sway away from its path. But he found Hichigo raising his hand instead of stabbing him and catching the arrow that was going to be the death of him. At the time that Hichigo caught the arrow, Ichigo had also stabbed him at the heart. It wasn't that deep but it weakened him greatly.

"You..." Ichigo muttered, realizing his brother just saved his life.

Hichigo used his other hand to grab Ichigo's hand and pushed him away. "Damn interruptions." He said as blood gushed out of his mouth. He was a direct descendant of the Demon, it will take more than a stab to take him down. "Don't think I saved your life. I merely wanted me to be the one who will slay you, Ichigo." He turned to look for Ishida. Ishida had fired another arrow at him but he easily dodged. Hichigo then threw the arrow he was holding back at the owner. It was fast and Ishida tried to get away but it hit with his shoulder, making him drop the bow in pain.

Ishida flinched. Now he was bleeding and that vampire was most likely going to kill him. When he saw Tatsuki injured, he instantly knew someone was out endangering his friends. And as someone who had the power, he wanted to slay the vampire himself. Turned out, the vampire who looked like Ichigo was so damn strong that Ichigo looked like a pulp compared to him. He scowled at his injury. Why didn't he have some of those instant regeneration powers too?

Hichigo suddenly flashed in front of him. "A Quincy... I haven't killed one before," he sounded excited.

Ichigo appeared behind him. "Your battle is with me."

"Our battle is over," he said as he turned and slashed Ichigo's neck.

Ichigo quickly fell on the ground. A pool of blood abruptly emerged on the grass because of the cut. Truly the wound was healing slowly, but he was losing blood so quickly that he was almost close to desiccation.

Hichigo lifted Ishida up by the collar and snarled, ready to eat his prey. But suddenly, more companies arrived. Kira, Renji and Hisagi had cut him from behind. He dropped Ishida and looked at the three. More and more people were coming and he was becoming so damn pissed. He'd hate to retreat but if reinforcements kept on coming on the human side, he will lose. He was alone on this, and he was weakened as well. He'd have to recuperate first and find the remaining vampires that hid their existence. "Damn, I'll see you later, Ichigo." He evilly grinned and said to Ichigo's face down, desiccating form. And then he vanished.

"Damn, could've caught him!" complained Renji.

"Don't worry, we have the other one," said Kira. But when they checked on Ichigo, he was also gone.

"I knew something was off with that Ichigo. I better tell Rukia."

"She knows already," answered Ishida.

_**.~.~.~.~.~.~.**_

At night, Ishida and Tatsuki were brought to the hospital since they cannot stay in the school's clinic ward overnight.

"Ishida, what happened?" Rukia asked after Ishida's wound was treated. "Where's Ichigo?"

"I don't know where he is. He vanished right after the trios arrived. Don't worry about him. He'll live."

"I'm not worried about him."

"Then what is that face for?" Ishida asked after seeing her face filled with concern.

Rukia was embarrassed. "I see you are doing so fine now. I will check on Tatsuki," she said, leaving the ward. Just then Inoue had arrived to check up on him too.

"Ishida-kun!"

"Inoue-san..."

It was the last she heard after the door of the ward closed.

_**.~.~.~.~.~.~.**_

Rukia entered Tatsuki's ward and closed the door. Tatsuki was still sleeping so soundly. She've lost a lot of blood but the doctors said she will cope. They've found blood donors for her to replace the amount she've lost. Hopefully she won't suffer from anemia and just wake up soon.

She wondered if she would remember the traumatic incident.

"Is she okay?" Ichigo's voice suddenly shocked her. He came in from the windows as usual.

"She will be," Rukia answered. She then noticed Ichigo's bloody look. He still wore the blood stained uniform, so was his face, throat and hand. Almost the whole body to be exact has dried blood stains. His foot and legs cringed when he walked closer to Tatsuki. She was horrified at whatever he'd been through. She also noticed his skin was paler and as if drying up. "Ichigo, are you okay?"

"I... I'm... fine..." When he reached Tatsuki's bed, he opened her right eye.

"W-What are you doing?"

"What is best for her," He answered, his voice was husky and deep. His breathing, heavy. "_**You were attacked by an animal on the field and it dragged you to the forest. That is all you remember.**_"

He then closed the eyes, took a few steps backward and just fell on the floor with a thud. Rukia came rushing to him.

_Blood... I need... blood..._

He was panting and craving so much. He knew he was going to wither and die if he don't consume blood soon. When she touched him, he felt the instant rush. The course of warm blood on her veins... the beating of his heart in excitement to taste blood again... that...

_warm..._

_blood... _

_fresh... _

_blood..._

_need... want... to..._

Rukia, from kneeling position, was instantly pulled, pushed to the side and straddled by Ichigo. He growled, his eyes red with lust and fangs ready to take another bite on her neck. His head now was at the crook of her neck. He wanted so so much to drink her blood but he couldn't bring himself to do so. The promise he's made to her kept echoing in his head. He inhaled and exhaled sharp and long, trying to calm his nerves, his animal side that didn't care about anything at all. He slowly regained control, looked at her eyes only to find her staring right at him as well. She didn't look scared, rather, she was submissive. He stood and vanished.

Rukia didn't know why he stopped. She really thought he was going to bite her. But she realized maybe it was him trying his best to keep his promise. But... it was okay for her. She would give him her blood if it'd save his life. After all, he saved theirs. She sat on the couch and wondered where he'd gone.

Renji knocked and opened the door. "Rukia, your brother wants to talk to you."

"Yeah."

"What happened? You don't look all that excited to talk to your brother."

"I'm excited." She was kind of shaken.

Renji handed her the mobile phone and she left the ward so she won't wake Tatsuki up. She was reminded to buy a new cellphone soon. Renji stayed at the ward to watch Tatsuki.

"Nii-sama?" she answered, walking all the way to the lobby. She'd decided to stay at the ward with her friends.

There were static and buzzing lines. Byakuya's voice couldn't be heard as clear. "Ru.. ia. Is.. at... you?"

"Yes Nii-sama."

"I am returning to-ight. I have a lot of... *buzz*... I need to tell... *buzz*" Rukia was cursing the telecommunication line in her inner mind. It kept buzzing.

"Tonight? I will prepare the -" She heard people suddenly screaming on the phone. "Nii-sama? What's happening? Are you okay?"

There was no answer as she heard continued screams. She heard crashes, the clunk of the phone and an explosion that made the line go dead silent. "Hello? Nii-sama? Nii-sama?" she was starting to panic. And then she saw people gathering at the waiting area near the cashier and nurse offices. She followed them to a large TV screen that featured a breaking news.

On the screen, a plane was caught exploding on the night sky. The plane was known as Karakura Airways. The newscaster reported, "Karakura Airways has boarded around two hundred fifty passengers. As of now, we are confirming the exact number and list. The flight was known as K127 headed back at Karakura Town. We regret to report this news to you, let us pray for any survivors of this incident. Locals as well as Korean officials will investigate the cause of the disaster."

A henchman handed a paper to the reporter. "We now have confirmed list of passengers who boarded the plane. Minako Aino, Tsujiro Saki, Hina Tori, Tia Satomi... K-Kuchiki... Byakuya...?" Even the reported knew who Byakuya was.

Rukia dropped the phone at the mention of Byakuya's name. Her knees trembled and gave away. She sat on the floor, hands clamped her mouth as she tried to hold herself from screaming. _No... This can't be happening... _Tears streamed her face and onto her hands that shook. "No... please no... Nii-sama!" She no longer heard anything from the news or from anyone who was trying to help her. Everything had spun and she blacked out.

* * *

**A/N:** Supposed to update on Halloween but didn't finish on time. lol xD Some questions will be answered next chap. xD

And because I am a tad bit late at replying previous chap's reviews... I shall reply here. lol xD

**SunRises**- They have finally encountered each other. :3 I thought it was too long before Hichi showed up. lol xD But wah... this chap was so bloody because of him. xD As will any other chap that includes him. Thanks for reviewing! :D

**ayame028** - I now have no idea what to do with Kaien and the Shiba family. I haven't really given a thought about them. lol xD Unfortunately, IchiRuki won't be living together soon since Ichi got those uncontrollable urges. arghh.. lol xD Love you too and thanks for reviewing. :)

**buchielle**- Haha, medyo matagal ko pa yata irereveal eh.. pero I dropped hints na. ;) Naloka ako kay Hichi sa chap na to. haha xD Thanks for reviewing. =D

**Cherryblossom snow** - Thanks for loving this story. :3 I'm just glad to share my imagination and fangirling with you guys. =D And it's great to know it lifted your mood up. Thanks for reviewing. :3

**Maverick no Knight** - I will keep writing though this is the only story I write 10+ pages per chap. It's shocking for me 'cause I'm so used to writing only 1 - 6 pages. So I guess that's the reason my updates were slow, aside from losing the spark from time to time, life distractions and work stress. :( I like reading IchiRukiHichi stories too and I wish there were more of 'em. Thanks for loving the story and reviewing. :)

**D** - lol xD eto nalang tawagan natin? First letters? haha xD Parang gossip girl lang eh noh.. haha =P So, I see that you've changed your penname. o_o And you're off somewhere far far away again? So as of this update, nakabalik ka na ba ulet from duty? Lapit ka n rin grumaduate di ba? hihi, kaya mo yan! ;) Kame never na magkakaron ng sembreak, ever. :( I so miss school. Ewan ko ba baket sabak agad ako sa trabaho at hindi muna nagpahinga. Ayan stress overload inabot ko. :| About SA, double lemon. nosebleeds... xD haha sige basta update ka kaagad after mo maedit. Ako walang edit edit eh, pagtapos, upload kaagad. Katamad na eh. haha About sa review, nako. Maraming alam si Bya unfortunately... xD haha atsaka pumayag si Ru kc wala naman xa magagawa para paalisin si Ichi. hahaha xD Thanks for reviewing and good luck sa duties and exams mo ah. =) update soon ka rin. hehe =P Love ya too.

Anyway, sorry for the late update guys. Hope I delivered with this chapter. Thank you for those kind souls who would spare a review. :D And please inform me if there are any errors or anything. :)

'Til next update, ciao~


	6. Last Will

_"Rukia..._

_There will come a time when I will be gone, and when that happens, you're on your own..._

_But I will do all that I can to make you safe..._

_I hope one day you will understand._

_One day it will all make sense."_

Rukia felt a light smooch on her forehead. Even when the words invaded her dreams, she was too sleepy and too young to actually care what those meant. She opened her eyes, delighted by the affection her brother showed while she slept, but found nobody in the room at all. She slowly sat up, pulled the blanket and looked around. The living room was quiet and dark, there was no sign of Byakuya. She thought she could've just been dreaming. She laid back on the sofa as she looked at the flames that danced idly by the fireplace.

Slowly, the fire faded as well as the scenery of the mansion but was replaced by a light bulb and a ward. She blinked and had finally woken up. That dream was a memory of what happened six years ago... when Byakuya had her leave the town to study abroad.

_**.~.~.~.~.~.~.**_

**The Lifeblood Doctrine**

**Chapter Six:**

**Last Will**

_**.~.~.~.~.~.~.**_

**LAST WILL AND TESTAMENT**

KNOW ALL MEN BY THESE PRESENTS:

I, Byakuya Kuchiki, of legal age, single, born on the 31st of January, a resident of Karakura Town, being of sound and disposing mind and memory, and not acting under undue influence or intimidation from anyone, do hereby declare and proclaim this instrument to be my Last Will and Testament, in English, the language which I am well conversant. And I hereby declare that:

I. I desire that should I die, it is my wish to be cremated; and

II. Only to my dear sister, Rukia Kuchiki, I give and bequeath all properties and responsibilities as the head of Kuchiki Clan.

III. I hereby designate Ukitake Jyushiro the executor and administrator of this Last Will and Testament, and in his incapacity, I name and designate Shunsui Kyoraku as his substitute.

IV. I hereby direct that the executor and administrator of this Last Will and Testament or his substitute need not present any bond;

V. I hereby revoke, set aside and annul any and all of my other will or testamentary dispositions that I have made, executed, signed or published preceding this Last Will and Testament.

IN WITNESS WHEREOF, I have hereunto affixed my signature this 14 day of February, 2004, in Karakura.

Byakuya Kuchiki

_**.~.~.~.~.~.~.**_

"I cannot accept this," said Rukia with eyes almost brimming in tears. She was called upon by the Board members for this meeting, as the new CEO of the Kuchiki estates. She stared at Byakuya's Last Will and Testament with hands still shaking. She still couldn't believe her brother was gone.

They were at the hotel's discussion room. Ukitake Jyuushiro as the designated executor and administrator was the one who immediately called for the meeting. He also couldn't believe Byakuya was gone but as a trusted friend, he had to do his part for him and make his wishes come true. "You are 18, you are legal. The company is yours, Kuchiki," he said. Although Rukia was legal, she was still novice with the business. But he knew that she was more than capable once she learned how to run it. She was a fast learner afterall.

"I... I'm sorry. I don't know how to run the business. I'm only taking Business Management now."

"Your brother wishes you to inherit everything, Kuchiki," said Ukitake. He then exchanged concerned glances with Shunsui who was also present at the meeting. By _everything_, that also meant _those __**secret**__ responsibilities_.

"If I accept this... it's like... like... accepting his death..." she said, her sad eyes only fixed on the paper before her.

"We know you are at a time of grief but so is this company. Kuchiki Byakuya-sama was confirmed to have been in that plane. Nothing can be recovered from such an explosion. We must keep going no matter what, or the legacy he and the former Kuchiki presidents left behind will be ruined. Everything is now in your hands, Rukia-sama," said one of the board members.

Rukia looked at him. What he said was the truth, the world will not stop moving for just one person. But she wasn't ready...

"I... I need my privacy."

Immediately, the board members as well as Ukitake and Shunsui left. She was alone in the quiet room, her eyes fixed on the paper her brother left for her. She didn't know why her. Why of all their family connections, why choose her to be the next head of the clan, the president of the estates, the successor of the responsibilities? She looked back at the testament and was even more baffled to notice that the paper was signed exactly on the same date he was inaugurated as the head of the clan.

_Why did he complete his last will on that day? Was he expecting his death that early? _

Byakuya knew something. Scratch that. He knew a lot of things. She just wished this plane crash never happened. But she still couldn't accept this, not unless she saw it with her own eyes. Unless she confirmed he was really gone. What if he survived from the plane and was needing help somewhere out there?

_**.~.~.~.~.~.~.**_

**At somewhere unknown... **

"It seems that the news have spread fast," said a man fully clothed in white though his face was hidden in the shadows.

Aizen smiled in satisfaction. "Shrieker did his job well. Though I doubt he will be able to return after that explosion. After all, no vampires can regenerate after being turned to ash."

"Sacrificing your pawns?"

"For our cause, of course."

"Didn't you use the hougyoku on him?"

"I did. But the end result remains unstable. Even though I am the sire, they are sometimes difficult to control. They become wild and lose their sense of self." Aizen recalled that after he had used the Hougyoku on Metastacia, he had disappeared and still was yet to be found. But he didn't care. He'll just spring up one day and be slayed.

"I see."

Aizen smiled. "I trust then, that you will take care of the new head of the clan."

"Patience, my friend. Everything is already planned."

"Very well." Aizen turned to leave the dark room.

_**.~.~.~.~.~.~.**_

Outside the discussion room, Shunsui and Ukitake had been discussing about their future plans.

"We have to tell her..." started Shunsui.

"I know, but not now. She needs time."

"What if they get to her?" Shunsui was rarely serious but it was a matter they needed to address as fast as possible.

Ukitake frowned. This was a very crucial situation. Now that Rukia was the Head, others might use her to tip the balance between humans and vampires. She was in a very delicate position. And he wondered why would Byakuya put her in such place. Though he knew that Byakuya trusts no one in the family in particular except his grandfather Ginrei and of course Rukia. Ginrei Kuchiki had already finished his 30 years of service as the head of the Clan. But right now, Rukia was too young to lead.

Anyway... had it just been any other, it would've put her and the rest of them in greater danger.

"That's why we're here... to make sure they don't get to her... I'm sure that's what Byakuya had in mind when he wrote her name..."

Shunsui nodded.

_**.~.~.~.~.~.~.**_

Rukia stood in front of the airport with only a backpack and a hope that she will find her brother alive and well. She is not one to sit idly and wait for news at all. She've decided to investigate as well. It's just normal for people to go to crime scenes, to inquire, and to look even for the remains of their loved ones. She wanted to look for anything... just anything at all...

After that, after she've confirmed, she will come back and fulfil his last will. That and only after that.

The airport was open to receive passengers from other countries but all of the outgoing flights have been cancelled. And when she inquired at the reception, the attendant said, "I'm sorry Kuchiki-sama. Outgoing flights are cancelled until further notice. Karakura Airways are under investigation. We hope you understand."

"I need to be with the search party. I need to find my brother!"

"I'm sorry. There have been a lot of complaints from the victim's families. We would like to extend our condolences but we cannot allow Karakura Airways' planes to operate until we have confirmed the cause of flight K127's crash. I'm sorry, we can only wait," the attendant said in sympathy.

Rukia could do nothing but head back to the life she've been accustomed to. She didn't want to mope around and be alone at all. The sadness would kill her. So she headed to school, however late she already was. That was where she saw hope, again.

_**.~.~.~.~.~.~.**_

The day went on like any other ordinary day. Except this day, she wasn't there... or atleast he thought she was.

He've heard the news and he figured that was why Rukia was missing half of the day at school. But he was quite shocked to see her come in. She managed to come in.

At the door of the classroom, directly three feet from where he was standing, she stood. Her head was bowed down as if deep in thought but slowly she looked up at him. There was a moment of pause and then suddenly she dropped the bag she carried as her eyes showed vulnerability and her whole tough girl facade started to shatter. Although she tried her hardest to hold her emotions, it was blatant at the way she shook. She looked at him and she was lost, trying to keep herself from crumbling. The emotions just rushed that she felt her eyes watering.

He wanted to comfort her, say it will be alright. But he knew, nothing he says would make things better. It crippled him, for reasons he did not understand, to see her like that. It hurt, to see her hurt. He closed his right hand tightly, in an attempt to not do anything foolish - especially around their friends. He opened his mouth to speak her name but all that would come out was an exhale as different colors and strands of hair blocked his view on her. Before he, or even she realized, their classmates had already showered her with hugs and questions if she's alright. Their towering height overshadowed her.

"Aherm..." coughed the professor who was sitting on the desk. "Classes are still ongoing. Please go back to your respective seats."

By that, everyone went back to their seats and the professor continued his lectures. Ichigo was actually answering a math problem on the board at that time. Rukia knew it was wrong, but this was her last resort. She flipped a book open and held it in front of her, totally covering her face below the eyes. As she watched Ichigo write the answer, she whispered so quietly, "Ichigo? Can you hear me?"

Well, she never had confirmation if ever vampires have those super hearing abilities but it was worth a try. Better than waiting for break time anyway. Ichigo was startled to hear her but he slightly turned to look at her and it was enough as an answer. He wondered what it was but he turned to the board again though listening intently to her weak voice.

"Can you meet me after this class? At my suite?"

Ichigo stopped momentarily writing on the board. After this class was 20 minutes. How in the Earth could he meet her in her suite if she was at school? And couldn't they just talk there? More importantly, what was the reason behind it? Was she going to scold him for...?

"Please..."

Now... how could he refuse? He wrote a letter Y on the board although the problem did not include a Y variable. With that, Rukia stood up and called their professor. "Sensei... I thought I could, but I... couldn't... can you please excuse me?"

The professor understood her and nodded. She left the school to go back to her suite and prepare her things.

_**.~.~.~.~.~.~.**_

The backpack she carried when she went to the airport earlier was still on her bed. Inside she packed some clothes, toiletries, money, cellphones and her passport though she doubt she'd still be using that passport now. She rummaged her closets to change into a capri pants and a dark blue buttoned blouse. She also looked for anything useful that she could carry on the trip. She found a pocket knife that _someone_ had given her before. She also took a hair brush, a flash light just in case, and an old picture of her and her brother when she was still 12 years old. Byakuya looked grumpy but still handsome as ever. She was beside him with her hair braided up and wearing an elegant dark blue kimono while he was wearing a tuxedo. She had that silly goofy smile knowing she'd get to have a picture together with her brother. It was one of those supposed-to-be family reunions.

_Nii-sama..._ She touched the picture, remembering all the memories she had with him. Her eyes watered and she let the tears fall as she stared at the picture sadly. _I have a feeling... you're still alive... _She hoped that feeling was not just a product of her desire to see him again. She hoped it was real.

"Rukia..." Ichigo called from the window.

Rukia quickly wiped her eyes of tears, went to the bed and hid the picture in one of the pockets of the bag. She then looked at him.

Ichigo looked at her, then at the bag and at her again, waiting for her to start explaining why she asked him to come.

"What happened to you?" she asked, not wanting to get directly to the point. Though she was also curious why he suddenly sprang up at school. Last time she saw, he was dessicating.

"Don't worry. I didn't hurt anyone if that's what you're wondering about. I... just stole from the blood bank."

Preserved blood tasted awful but it was better than drinking animal blood. It was enough though, to contain the hunger and to save himself from withering away. That was how he was before anyway. He drank blood packs. But really, fresh human blood tasted the best and was most addicting. Her blood though, was a rather different story.

"You stole from the blood bank?"

Ichigo thought, was she deaf or what. But he knew being rude now wouldn't help either of them anyway. "Yeah."

"You don't need to."

"What?" he asked in shock.

Rukia finished zipping the bag. "I have a request and I have no other option but you."

"No," he answered firmly.

Rukia was speechless. She didn't even had the chance to tell him what she wanted and he already declined. "Are you a mind reader now?"

Her request was rather easy to guess. The backpack. The airport. The recent incident. Her. "No," he repeated. "I have no obligation to help you in any way. You cannot use me as you please."

"I didn't say I'm using you. I'm going to bargain my life for your help. Get me to Korea, in exchange, I will provide you with my blood. Agree?"

As much as Ichigo would like that, he can't. He can't risk killing her even if it would be unintentional. "N... o..." he stuttered as he watched Rukia take a pocket knife from the bag and cut her right hand's palm with it. She gasped from pain but held her hand towards him, inviting him to take the bait. It was as desperate as she could get.

With the smell and sight of blood, his eyes instantly turned red and his fangs prolonged, his whole body betraying his human will. He turned to his back, trying to hold the lust and excitement of his nerves, trying to not give in to the temptation. He could hear every droplet of blood as it splashed on the floor, could almost taste them as he smelt them. It took every ounce of will power to stop himself from charging her right then and there, but it also took just a few words to make it actually happen. She whispered that sounded a bit seductive, "I know you want it..."

_Da- Damn! _

When she was offered, he couldn't refuse. Now she offered herself, how could he refuse?

He swiftly turned around to push her on the wall. "You're crazy! Do you know how hard I've been trying to keep myself in control? Are you a damn masochist? I can't take away the pain you will feel every time I bite you. And I could kill you."

She stood, watching him quietly as he roughly grabbed her hand that she cut and brought it to his mouth. He began sucking on it. And even when biting was unncessary since she already had an open wound, he still bit her, just trying to get the message across. It was a punishment for trying to seduce him successfully.

"Ah!" She gasped when he bit her. True that it was painful but... "I don't care," she said. "This pain you said... is nothing compared to the loss of my brother..." _I'd do anything... just to find him..._

Hearing that somehow made him a bit more gentle but he still sucked on her hand for a few more minutes before finding the will to stop. He wiped his mouth clean, dropped her hand and immediately went to the window. He had to get away from her, he was craving for more. He will always be craving for more. He just feared one day he may not be able to stop these cravings. "I'll see you at the airport."

She nodded, though his back was turned.

He left.

She sighed and went to the drawers looking for a first aid kit.

_**.~.~.~.~.~.~.**_

**After a few minutes... **

The airport was less crowded than it was earlier. Probably because it was almost dusk. Ichigo was sitting on one of the waiting areas when Rukia came in. "Hey..." she called.

"Hey your face," he retorted.

Rukia was taken aback. "Wha-what? Are you mad?"

Who wouldn't be? She used herself to get him to do her will! Damn it, right? But even then, there was a part of him that wanted it as well. That lusted for her blood so much it just drives him mad. So damn annoying. Perhaps maybe deep down, he was in a sour mood because he just couldn't get enough...

Anyway... they both benefitted from the exchange so it was just quits.

He stood to face her, his hands inside his jersey jacket's pockets. He changed from school uniform and he was wearing a simple white t-shirt under that jacket. Wherever he got those, she won't even have to ask. He asked coolly, "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes. A hundred percent."

"Alright then," he walked towards the reception as she followed closely behind.

_**.~.~.~.~.~.~.**_

Unbeknownst to them, was a prying eye that watched them from afar. He had his arms crossed as he smiled slyly watching them through the slits of his snake-like eyes.

A pilot had approached him. "Gin Ichimaru-sama... you called?"

"The plane they are going to ride on. Make sure you crash it." His grin was wide, and his voice as low as a whisper. He knew he was at a distance far enough so Ichigo wouldn't hear.

The pilot followed his gaze to Ichigo and Rukia. "As you wish, Ichimaru-sama," the hypnotized pilot answered and left.

Tousen walked closer to Gin. And when they were finally side by side, he said, "Aizen-sama will punish you. She is not to be touched."

"I am not touching her. Literally that is," he cackled. "You see who she is with?"

"Of course. A man who could crush our plans."

"Then you know who I am crushing. Besides, it's just a bump on their ride."

_**.~.~.~.~.~.~.**_

The process had been smooth and easy. Of course, with someone who could easily bend others will, it was just one look away. In an instant, the receptionist had booked a flight for them. And even when the manager came rushing out of the office to address the issue, even he was enslaved to give a plane away. Pilots even.

There were no other passengers on the plane except the two of them and the pilots. No flight attendants. Nobody else.

Ichigo was amazed by the plane. It was his first time to see and ride on one after a few years had passed. Everything was quite advanced now. He sat on the chair next to the window just so he could see the clouds when they start flying. Rukia sat beside him. The second they took off, she had rested her head on his shoulders and drifted off to sleep. He wouldn't blame her if she got tired though. He looked at her hand that was tightly covered by a bandage before resting his own hand on it. It caused her to slightly awaken.

"What is it?" she asked, half asleep and eyes still closed.

"Does it hurt?"

"Not anymore," she said lowly.

She'd drifted back to sleep, and so did he when he got tired of seeing the whiteness of the clouds.

_**.~.~.~.~.~.~.**_

It had just been a few hours when the whole plane suddenly shook violently. They were probably halfway to Korea and at this point, were just a few hundred feet above the ocean. Ichigo and Rukia woke up as the gas masks automatically dropped for them. The pilot had spoken on the speaker, "This is the captain of the plane speaking. We are just experiencing atmospheric disturbance. Please do not panic, remain calm and seated for your own safety. Tha - AAHH!" A loud bang was heard on the speaker and it became dead silent.

"What the hell is happening!" Ichigo and Rukia ran to check on the pilot's control room.

The plane did not stop its shaking, and there was a dead man piloting the ship. Another bang was heard however on the engine room, followed by a bang on the left and right wing. Explosives. There were explosives inside the ship and this had made running dizzier but at least the plane's momentum had not made them fall like a rock with gravitational force... yet.

Ichigo had almost reached the door of the control room when it opened itself and revealed one of the pilots whose whole body was covered in C4 with a 30-seconds remaining timer. At this rate, they were going to be blown to bits.

"Shit!"

"Oh my God!"

00:00:25

The pilot had aimed a gun at Ichigo. Ichigo immediately had appeared before him, grabbed his gun and knocked him unconscious.

00:00:20

"How do we turn this off?"

"I-Ichigo, we can't... If you touch it, it will explode. Hurry, we have to go!"

00:00:15

The plane had slanted to the right side making it more difficult for them to return to the cabin.

00:00:10

The emergency exit door was shut tightly and they don't exactly have the time to read through and follow the instructions on the manual. Ichigo had used strength to forcefully open the door. It was hard since the pressure acting on the door was five pounds per square inch (or 4000 pounds of load) due to cabin pressurization.

00:00:05

Normal people wouldn't be able to handle it. Slowly Ichigo had opened it sucessfully inwards.

00:00:04

"Hurry!" Rukia held on to one of the belts on the nearest seat to avoid being sucked out immediately when the door was only one-fourth opened.

00:00:03

.

.

.

00:00:02

.

.

.

00:00:01

Ichigo had opened the door wide enough that it wouldn't have to close the minute he left it.

**00:00:00**

The timer had stopped and the C4s on the pilot's body triggered all at the same time. And they were still on the plane! The explosion would reach them in milliseconds so Ichigo immediately pulled Rukia in front of him as the fire reached them. His body shielded hers from the flames. He let go of his grip on the hand rail for the door and let the opening suck them out.

Rukia could feel so much heat from Ichigo as they were falling from the sky. "I... Ichigo!"

"Argh... Ugh..."

When she looked back to see him, he was in deep pain and his back was scorching in flames. Some of his skin was already charred, his shoulders, the back of his arms and legs, the sides of his neck.

It was so hot and unbearable. It was the first time he felt pain like this. The feeling of the flesh set ablaze, burning and melting all over the body. The pain that would make one wish for death instead of feeling that kind of torture. It was that pain that would slowly eat up your body from the outside and inside. "It... It hurts..." he just had to say it. His eyes were closed as he held onto Rukia tightly, agonizing from the pain.

Rukia managed to turn around to face him, even when they were falling and almost about fifty more feet above the water. From what he was experiencing, she had almost wanted to cry for him. True that he may be immortal. Age cannot kill him, wounds would just quickly heal for him, but he was still a man who feels pain. Who hurts. Who suffers. Rukia embraced him even if his whole body was still on fire. Her right arm snaked around his neck and the other from his chest and onto his back. She whispered to his ears reassuringly, "It's going to be alright... You're going to be okay..." She hoped it would ease the suffering he was feeling at the moment.

It did. Being reminded that the pain would only be temporary did put him at ease. He opened his eyes, there was still searing pain on his body but it didn't matter. All that he anticipated was the bed of blue water they were going to fall onto. Ichigo held Rukia tighter and then tried to flip their positions so that it was his back that would hit the water first instead of hers. It would've been fatal for her. And in a few seconds, they clashed on the water, splashing huge waves and sinking deep with the force of free falling hundreds of feet above. Ichigo had felt the pressure of the force on his body and it could've made him a pancake if he wasn't what he was. More than the trembling on his bones, he felt relief on his wounds. The fire had easily been distinguished and he was healing.

Rukia on the other hand was struggling as she was losing her oxygen supply. She tried to swim up to the surface before she would drown, but they have sunk so deep she couldn't make it. And then she saw Ichigo in front of her. And then he said, she was a bit dizzy but she could still read his lips, he said, "Trust me." And then he locked his mouth with hers. It startled her for a bit but she trusted him. He breathed out his life for her. And she breathed in and breathed out back to him. Their breathing was in perfect rhythm. They had not realized their eyes had closed, and that the simple touch of lips turned into a deeper kiss when their lips just started moving in sync with their breathing. For a moment, they have forgotten the horrors they just underwent. Only for a moment.

Soon, with their paddling of their feet, they were brought back to the surface.

They opened their eyes, lips still sealed with each other. And their eyes widened, as they both turned their backs in embarrassment.

_What just happened? We... We... No, he just saved me... That is all..._ Rukia convinced herself though she was flushing red.

_I... just saved her that's all... It was a last resort..._ Ichigo convinced himself, but he felt like he took advantage of that moment.

It was already dark and they were out of nowhere. They scanned for boats, ships, or any dock but the nearest they could see was a shore about fifty miles from them. Ichigo asked, "Can you still swim?"

"Yeah..."

_**.~.~.~.~.~.~.**_

After a few hours of endless swimming, they managed to get on the shore. Or, at least Ichigo managed to get them on shore. Rukia was already riding on his back, resting since her stamina didn't let her even get to twenty five miles. It was already dark when they arrived, and they had no shelter to rest on. It was an abandoned island but they were probably near Korea. Ichigo had Rukia sleep on a large leaf he found when he was looking for firewood.

He tried to make fire the way he'd seen on television or read in books. It grazed his hands a few times before actually succeeding. And then cooked the fish and meat he'd caught, he was good at that. And then he sat on the sandy beach, took off his already burnt shirt and jacket, thank God his pants didn't burn. He sighed watching the fire burn, and looked at the girl who lay just next to it.

"You're really trouble, you know that?" he asked. He then wondered who was it that ordered the pilot to kill them. Whoever it was, he was heartless as fuck. Didn't even think about the innocent pilots life. But who was it they wanted to kill? Him...? Or her...? If it was him, he'd stay away... If it was her, he'd...

"Ichigo?" Rukia finally woke up.

"You should eat up. They're already cooked," he pointed at the barbecued meats and fish on the bonfire.

"Do you know where we are?" Rukia came a bit closer to the fire, so that her clothes would dry fast. Aside from that, it was really cold.

"No. But let's find out tomorrow."

Rukia quietly stared at him. And he became conscious with her stare. "What's the matter?"

"I was just thinking, are vampires able to breathe underwater?"

"Not really. But we can hold our breath incredibly long. Still we can die underwater, but once we get air back to our lungs, we spring back to life, assuming we have not dessicated."

Rukia stood and sat beside him. "Show me your fangs."

"What? Haven't you seen it just awhile ago?"

"I mean, just up this close."

Ichigo's eyes started to glow red, and his fangs sharpened. Not many people would like to see him as what he truly was. Often times, when people saw it, they would scream and run away as if they've seen monsters. That was why most vampires acted the way they do, because they were viewed like that.

Rukia touched it as if it was the first time she've seen it. And her index finger, grazed with the tip of a fang. He immediately licked the blood away.

"Are you hungry?" she asked.

"You are trying to tempt me." He pushed her hand away.

He didn't answer the question which means he is.

Rukia said in a low tone, "I'm sorry... for your suffering earlier. You saved me many times today." She opened the two top buttons of her blouse, completely exposing her neck. The band aid she had before on his first bite was already gone. "I want to pay..."

This time he didn't want to say anything anymore. He didn't want to deny his need and hunger anymore. So he knelt and sat in front of her, his head lowered down to her neck. He opened his mouth and thrusted his fangs on her skin, immediately drawing blood and staining her clothes. Rukia moaned and the pain of his sudden thrust had her gripping his back. Ichigo also had one hand on her back, gripping tightly the fabric she wore and then the other just below her nape.

Rukia had weakened greatly that she had to tell him to stop. "Ichi-Ichigo... Too much..."

Ichigo heard her and he let go of her, making her fall flat on the ground. But he was not done, he hovered over her, his eyes smoldered with lust as he lowered his head again to bite on the other neck. "Ack!" She gasped. Her weakened hands trying to slap him back in control but he had grabbed her right wrist tightly and pushed it on the ground. His other hand though pulled her clothing more that the third button had popped out and her shoulders was exposed. "Ichigo! You're killing me..." she said, looking at the sky that harbored a red full moon.

_**.~.~.~.~.~.~.**_

_And it was just like the sun_

_But more like the moon._

_A light that can reach it all._

_So now I'm branded for taking the fall._

~ The Sun and The Moon by Mae

_**.~.~.~.~.~.~.**_

**A/N:** One day, everything that I'm writing here will make sense. I swear! lol XD

And I changed the rating to M because of all the blood, death and the... past and future things? lol xD

Sorry, no Hichi for awhile. Also on next chap. XD

It's Feb 14, 1:15 am when I finished this. So Happy Valentine's day everyone! This is my valentine's gift? :) I still have work later. Dammit!

Typos, errors, unclear explanations? Too fast? Dragging? Slow? Please tell me.

And please review and thanks to those who reviewed previous chap and sorry for super late update. =D


	7. Reunion

_Hmm...? _

_I hear a voice... so faint... And like the sound of the gusts of wind, it echoed... in my head... _

_I hear a call... the voice said, "Don't go." I hear cries, and then the clash of metals against metals repeatedly, the neigh and stomps of horses... I hear screams and battle cries. And then the voice again, "Please wake up..."_

_"My sister..."_

_I opened my eyes. Everything I heard had faded, instead, a bright white light blinded my eyes. It was rejuvenating, peaceful and warm. I remembered then what happened... did I die? _

_"Am I in Heaven?" I asked myself._

"Idiot..."

_**.~.~.~.~.~.~.**_

**The Lifeblood Doctrine**

**Chapter Seven:**

**Reunion**

_You're never gonna be alone_  
_From this moment on_  
_If you ever feel like letting go_  
_I won't let you fall_  
_When all hope is gone_  
_I know that you can carry on_  
_We're gonna take the world along_  
_I'll hold you until the hurt is gone_

~ Never Gonna Be Alone by Nickelback

_**.~.~.~.~.~.~.**_

Rukia's eyes widened at the sudden respondent. She then realized that the bright light was the sun that had already set high at noon, and that she was nowhere in Heaven. Birds chirped and flew passed her line of vision, as well as the light blue cloudy sky and the calming breeze that greeted her a good morning. But whose morning would be good after seeing her ghostly self. Anyone who would just pass her would mistake her as a zombie with all that blood painted on her upper body. She weakly sat up, feeling a bit light headed and aching on both sides of her neck. Damn, he bit her twice!

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but you're not in Heaven."

Rukia turned to her right. The bonfire had been extinguished and Ichigo was sitting on the other side, looking straight at the sea. "If you're here, then that must only mean I'm in Hell."

He only chuckled.

Rukia touched her neck and the fresh wounds stung. "You didn't have to bite me twice…"

"I'm sorry. I felt like it."

Her anger arose. _He felt like it?_ She picked a very tiny rock and threw it at his head. "Just because of that?"

The rock bounced back on the ground like it hit a sturdy wall. "I've told you before, that I might risk losing control and kill you one day. But I didn't kill you, did I? So what are you mad about?"

She sighed. She did remember him giving her all this talk about that. Well… she asked for it anyway… No use getting mad. She stood up, barely standing straight but coping with the little strength she regained.

"Don't move. You haven't fully recovered yet," said Ichigo who also stood to assist her when she looked like she was falling.

"I'm fine. Besides… I need to clean up 'cause you're messy!"

"I'm messy?"

"Any person who sees me would think I'm a walking corpse! You didn't even bother to clean up all the blood!"

_C-clean up… like lick it all up?_ He was slightly embarrassed at the thought, but that was not what Rukia had in mind. "Alright! Next time I'll do that."

"Great. Thanks! Could you…" He assisted her to the water and she sat behind a boulder large enough to cover her from the other side. "could you leave and don't peek?"

"As if I'd –"

Rukia rolled her eyes - the as ifs again. "Just go."

"Going," and he left.

She took off her clothing and washed the blood away though it was harder without using detergent. When she successfully finished, she started washing her own body. The sea salt stung her wound but it was fine anyway. They'd better head off to a town soon and replenish their resources and stamina. But now she remembered that her bag - with all the money, credit card, phones, etc - was lost in that damn plane! She will be indebted to Ichigo again.

_**.~.~.~.~.~.~.**_

Meanwhile at Karakura…

_**News Flash:**_

_Two passengers aboard Karakura Airways flight KT9821 was confirmed to be Rukia Kuchiki and Ichigo Kurosaki. The manager, Han Johan, is now in question as to how or why these two were given privilege to ride the aircraft now that outgoing flights have been temporarily banned in the town. Both did not even have their passports when they aboard the ship._

_The ship KT9821 however, was found to have been hijacked by a terrorist who implanted bombs and exploded midair, exactly northeast about 50 miles from the border of Korea._

_This incident however, have stirred panic in the hearts of the Kuchiki Corporation. Search parties are now sent forth to investigate._

_Meanwhile, there have been an increase in number of dead bodies salvaged by an unknown beast during the night. Officials are now in a meeting to address these issues as fast as possible. It is best to stay at home when darkness falls._

With one click, the television had been turned off. The dead silence had ruled for a few minutes in the underground conference room before the Alliance had finally spoken with Renji's first outburst.

"Ichigo, that bastard…"

"As of now, we have not confirmed whether they are dead or alive. But we have to keep in mind that she is with Kurosaki," said Ukitake.

"Exactly! Maybe he forced her to elope or something! Maybe –"

"It is not best to assume at a time like this," said Unohana. "The boy have sided with us before, but we are unsure of his intentions now after his awakening."

Mayuri sneered. "Before? _Before_ is a century ago. _Before_ is when he had not been betrayed by the Alliance. I say, he is now on the road of revenge against us."

"If he is so, then he would have sided with his brother," interrupted Shunsui. "But according to Renji, Hisagi and Kira, they were on a death match at the back of the school."

"Renji," Ukitake called. "Do you know what Kurosaki's relationship with Kuchiki?"

"Hell no, they don't have any relationship!"

"I heard he is a student of your class, Ukitake," said Unohana.

"Really?" Ukitake frowned and thought deeply.

Shunsui just laughed. "You haven't been into any one of your classes, have you?"

"So…" Mayuri coughed. "We can do nothing about Kuchiki and Kurosaki since they are still missing. But right now, we have to address this issue the Shirosaki boy has caused."

Nemu approached the table and read out loud a report from a folder, "Last night, four bodies have been found dead on different streets. Three men, one woman. They were not fully drained though, but they were murdered in different ways. Snap of neck, holes in stomach or just simply the bite had cut their arteries on the neck. They all seemed to be in unbearable pain before they died. He attacks randomly though, wherever he finds a victim."

Shunsui took a sip from the tea cup and said, "Looks like he's getting desperate."

"Desperate?" asked Hisagi.

"He is trying to turn them. That would be our best guess, but they all end up dying."

"We better make a move now or this town will end up either with vampires or corpses."

_**.~.~.~.~.~.~.**_

It was already afternoon when they came at a small town, after kilometers of walking from the shore. Shirtless Ichigo carried Rukia whose clothes were somewhat torn on some part. They actually looked like street beggars now or some casualty of an unknown war. There was a bridge connecting the small isolated island to a town. After all, that island was still part of Korea. Ichigo had carried her on his back since she was still weak, thanks to him, but he didn't actually mind. He had a vast amount of energy to waste after all.

Upon reaching a small Inn, Rukia had quickly inquired about the location which her brother's plane had crashed. And of course, it was country-wide news so the locals were able to pinpoint the location in an instant. It was near and hadn't even gone out of Korea's jurisdiction yet when the explosion happened. It was on the mountain just next to the town. Ichigo had quickly followed the path to the location 'cause it would be impossible to search at night.

Following the road of trails of cars and shoe prints, they eventually came to the site though the surrounding was already barricaded with a Do Not Cross police tape and there were a lot of Korean Police in the area, inspecting and investigating every inch of the scrap. The surrounding area was in ashes; the trees that were ten feet near the plane have either been burned or deformed. And still there was the acrid smell of corpses as they decayed, and the greasy smell of gas and matters turned into charcoals. The heat was still emanating from the scene.

"You are not allowed to cross, please step aside," said the police guarding the entrance.

"_**Let us pass**_," commanded Ichigo and the guard had stepped aside.

Not long after, a female agent whose face was covered by a face mask had approached them. "I'm sorry but who gave you permission to enter?"

"I did," answered Ichigo which made the agent's eyebrow rise.

Rukia had immediately covered his mouth from behind and spoke to her, "I just want to know what happened to my brother… Have you found any survivors?"

"Unfortunately, we have found dead bodies only. No survivors. What would be the name of your brother?" the agent took a notebook which listed the victim's names.

"Kuchiki Byakuya…"

The agent momentarily halted before looking back at Rukia in shock. "Oh my God, you're his sister. You've come a long way…"

"Yes… please tell me good news…" she smiled bitter sweetly, hoping only for the best.

"I'm sorry. As of now, there are thirty seven unconfirmed dead bodies and forty nine which are missing. The odds are slim that we will still be able to find those missing bodies, but we will try our best." After all, with the explosion, the only reason those bodies could be missing was that they were fried to nothingness. "If you wish to look around, feel free but the unconfirmed bodies are really hardly recognizable."

Rukia gulped in sadness. No survivors… my brother… "I-I'll take my chances…"

The agent nodded and then noticed how they both were improperly dressed. "You two don't look so good. What have you been up to?"

"Been so God damn way up there you -" said Ichigo who was again silenced by Rukia's hand.

"We've just um… hiked all the way here…"

"We have a camp site nearby if you'd both like to stay."

"That would be very helpful. Thank you."

The agent had went back to whatever she was assigned to do, while they were free to look around and scan the collection of bodies for any sign of Byakuya. Ichigo was still carrying Rukia on the back, and not knowing where to go, he said, "So…"

"H mm?"

"How long do you plan on staying at my back?"

"Oh, right." Rukia jumped down. "Thanks for the ride."

"It's not free though." He smirked.

Rukia pouted knowing what he meant by that.

_**.~.~.~.~.~.~.**_

A few minutes later, they have scanned each and every recovered body. However, as the former agent have said, they were barely recognizable. They were so toasted that they all looked the same, black burnt skin, no hair and some also have missing body parts. Each and every body bag they open, weakens Rukia's hope of ever finding her brother. They have worn face masks now to bear the smell.

"No..." she said as an agent opened the body bag for her. The agent zipped it quickly, moving on to the next body bag. Although they were barely recognizable, she wanted to see the bodies for herself. Somehow she thought that maybe she'd get that leap of blood, that instinct to know which was her brother. She didn't want to feel that on each bag ('cause she really didn't want to believe he was dead), and yes, she did not feel it until the last one.

_He's not any one of them... I should feel it. I should know! He's my brother... _She clutched on her clothes tightly. But... if he wasn't any one of the bodies, then... it must only mean he was one of the missing... one of those who burnt to ash... And that was worse than finding a body to mourn.

After checking, the agent had led them to the campsite to rest. Rukia was silent all the time, and Ichigo did not know what to do nor say. Before they rested in a tent though, as a last help for Rukia, the agent led them to one of the storage rooms. They have kept evidences and any items they could find at the aircraft. There they found various things - burnt, half burnt or miraculously did not burn things. There were not much items recovered: wallets, bags, some torn clothing part, some id, toys... and... she found the cellphone strap she gave Byakuya when she was still a kid. If hers was a rabbit, her brother's had that green thing, the seaweed ambassador. The strap was slightly burnt but it was enough confirmation that her brother was indeed in the plane. She kept the strap and left with Ichigo to rest at the tent the agent kindly lent them.

The tent was just ordinary, the small one, that could house two people. Rukia quickly went inside and laid on the floor sideways, still holding the strap tightly in her right hand. What did she expect to find anyway...? She closed her eyes, trying her best not to cry.

Ichigo had went in the tent with her. She was still silent and didn't want to talk, however, he just couldn't leave her alone like this. He sat next to her, knees bended upwards and arms crossed on them. He wasn't good at this, but he talked anyway. "'You okay?"

"No..." her voice quivered.

"I'm sorry."

"Not your fault."

"Do you want to talk?"

She stayed silent for a moment. She opened her eyes, opened her right hand, raised the item and stared at the dangling seaweed ambassador. Her eyes were watery and sad. "I... gave this to him... at his birthday... I didn't even know he used it..." She sat up so that they were sitting side by side. "He had always been distant to me. But deep down I knew he cared...

"I remember... when I was still a kid and someone bullied me at school, he secretly ordered his men to beat him up." She smiled at the memory and continued, "The next day, the bullies couldn't even get ten feet near me. And I wondered about that until Takamura-san told me what my brother had done."

"He sounds awesome."

"Yes, he is," she said. She then looked at Ichigo and asked, "Do you know why I came back?"

"Why?" he looked back at her, and it was her who looked straight into the opening of the tent.

"Him," she answered, her gaze lowered to the ground. "Because I missed him... I missed him... so much..." Tears ran down from her eyes as the aching in her heart strengthened. She bowed her head on her bended knees to hide the tears away. "I've been far away far too long... I never want to leave his side again..."

Ichigo held her shoulders for support. He really wasn't good at this. He didn't know what to say, how to say it, and what would make things better. But he knew he just had to listen. He knew she needed someone right now and he won't leave her side.

"It's been years since I've last seen him, I have no idea what he looked like." Rukia raised her head a bit, her eyes swelled and tears still continued to flow from them slowly. "I just wanted to see him again... even for the last time... why couldn't I even see his face... why couldn't I even hear his voice... why couldn't I even embrace him... why... why did he have to disappear... why did he have to die like this..." She couldn't hold her tears anymore that she bowed her head again and held her bended knees closer. "Why did he have to leave me...?"

Ichigo patted her shoulders again. He had to say something. "I know this is a little overrated, but... he will always live on in your heart."

"I know."

"What does he look like?"

"He is the most handsome brother ever," she answered. Ichigo just smiled. "I wonder if he've become more handsome or gotten a facelift."

Ichigo scratched his head. "What's a face lift?"

Rukia laughed. "Seriously? Oh, right. You're from stone age. Well... you just look up at the ceiling and lift your face. Do it."

"You're kidding me."

"Yeah I am," she laughed. Ichigo was glad she somehow cheered up.

"Your brother is lucky, to have a sibling like you," Ichigo started to open up. "My brother would have rejoiced if I died."

Rukia was startled that he mentioned his brother. Often times he would avoid talking about him. "Why are you two fighting? But... if you don't feel like talking about it, it's okay..."

"No. I want to talk," he said. "We are on opposite sides. He was the Lord of all vampires while I was one of the hunters."

"Did you ever think about siding with him and your kin?"

"No. There can only be one Lord. It was either him or me."

"Why wasn't it you?"

"Because of some stupid prophecy," he answered and recalled a painful memory his human family have told him. "I was supposed to be killed off by my own family. The prophecy said that on a black moon, there will be born a twin. One of which will become a ruler and the other one, a savior. The savior part was vague, because he could have been a savior of his own race, or the savior of mankind. They cannot take the risk of having a savior for mankind because they were at war for years already. So they've decided to dispose of me, because I was more humane than Hichigo."

"Wow..." Rukia was rather speechless. That was a really heart wrenching story. To have your own family kill you. It was sad. She immediately felt sad for him.

Ichigo had looked down on the ground, and it was Rukia who was listening intently. "And everything just fell into place..." he continued. "I was saved and adopted by the Kurosaki family. They've taught me everything I know now and I'm very thankful for that. I've decided then that they were my family. They've given me something more than what my real family would have given me. A warm heart..."

Rukia never thought she'd hear this much and the more he spoke, the more she understood him.

"Hichigo lost his. He... even... killed and consumed our mother..."

Rukia gasped. How could a son kill his own mother? "Oh my God..."

Ichigo clenched his own fist in suppressed anger. "That's why I've decided to confront him. To stop the endless war, I was asked to steal the throne from him. It was a death match between us. Until the unthinkable happened... we were both imprisoned in stone by magic. I... felt betrayed."

"Ichigo..."

"But it doesn't matter anymore... Because as long as I have this..." Ichigo took her hand and placed it on his naked chest. Her fingers sprawled as she felt the beating of his heart. She looked up to see him looking at her and said this with a smile, "I'll always be on your side."

She smiled. He opened up to her and trusted her. She was happy to see this sincere and honest side of him. Now she had no doubt of him. And she was thankful that he was here, he listened and made her feel alright. "I'm sorry, about your family and all..."

"That's life. Shit happens. We just have to keep moving on no matter what."

"You're right."

A navy pants suddenly emerged in front of the opening of the tent. The man kneeled down to see them and waved. "Kuchiki? Please come with me, you have a phone call."

"I... better go." Rukia looked at her hand which was still in Ichigo's grasp and on his chest. She pulled it away as soon as Ichigo let go of it.

"Right," he said.

Rukia followed the police officer to the clinic.

_**.~.~.~.~.~.~.**_

Inside a large tent were a few people who were wounded trying to get and find bodies out of the rubble. There was an office just to the right and about five nurses who extracted blood samples on the burnt bodies just so they could identify who the person was. On the desk was a wired telephone and a doctor who was busy taking notes on his patients.

She picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Rukia? Oh God!" It was Renji. "What on earth are you doing there?"

He sounded hysterical and mad but relieved also, to know that she was alive and well. "I..." she paused, she had enough talking. "I've decided Renji... I'm done here. I'm ready to fulfill my brother's wishes."

Renji sighed. "You really got us worried."

"I know..."

"I've already talked to the one in charge there, they should be sending you here in a helicopter soon."

"Okay."

"Are you okay?"

Rukia was silent. She was not okay. She was miserable. But she have to stay strong and move on... "I have a favor, Renji."

_**.~.~.~.~.~.~.**_

Ichigo chilled inside the tent. He can't believe he just told her his life. He had no one to share it with, until now. It actually felt good to let it out and talk about it. He felt better, though those scars were forever carved in him. He really won't forgive Hichigo for what he had done. Consuming their mother made him that much stronger. She was a direct descendant, unlike their father.

"... Kuchiki..." He heard from a far. It was faint as a whisper, but he listened to the voices.

"Oh yeah? Really?"

"Yeah dude. The Kuchiki heiress is here. They are sending her back to Karakura now."

"So what was she doing here?"

"Looking for her brother of course."

"Are you bros thinking what I'm thinking?" asked the third guy.

"No bro. What are you thinking?"

"Money!"

"What the hell bro?"

"It's still a few minutes until the helicopter arrives here. We still have time to kidnap her."

"In fifteen minutes, can you come up with a plan to kidnap her in fifteen fucking minutes?"

"That's so heartless bro, she just lost her brother," said the more sympathetic guy.

By then, the tent where Ichigo and Rukia rested was already empty. Ichigo was already just a few feet near the talking guys. They were resting and eating snacks. They wore police officer clothes. Police officers their ass. To think they were planning to do criminal acts. They had better be in jail.

He came in front of them, which stopped their conversation.

"Hey dude, wha -" Ichigo instantly recognized the voice. He was the man who introduced the idea of kidnapping Rukia. He quickly grabbed his jaws with his right hand and threw him at the tree. He hit it with a thud, and leaves started to fall on the ground.

The other two police "officers" attacked him. But he kicked one at the abdomen making him crouch on the ground and punched the other one on the face knocking him unconscious.

"_**Don't even dare...**_" he said threateningly. He was about to leave when he looked at the one crouching on the ground. "Hey you!"

"The hell?"

"_**Give me your shirt.**_" Of course police uniforms got undershirt.

_**.~.~.~.~.~.~.**_

Rukia dropped the phone after finishing her talk with Renji. When she gets back to their tent, the helicopter should be there. She was about to leave when the doctor called her back.

"Hey miss!"

"Yes?" she inquired.

"Your wounds look deep. Can you let me take a look?"

"I have no -" she then realized that he was referring to her bite marks. "Oh this..." she covered the other neck. "It's just an insect bite... nothing deep or serious..."

The doctor looked skeptical. "It looked so deep to me."

"Can I just get a band aid?" She have totally forgotten to cover the wound up.

"Alright," the doctor had given her band aids, which she immediately placed on her wounds.

"Thanks," she said and turned to leave.

"Oh and Kuchiki-san right?"

She turned to him again and nodded. He stood and whispered, "Don't let the insects bite you too much."

It was quite cryptic for her. But he probably just really referred to insect bites. After all, there was no way he would refer to vampires right?

"Thanks for the advice," she answered and turned to leave.

The phone rang again and the doctor answered, "This is doctor Urahara Kisuke, how may I help you?"

_**.~.~.~.~.~.~.**_

The woods were getting darker and darker as the day turns to night. When she arrived at the tent, Ichigo was already leaning on a tree wearing a white shirt who knows where he got. The helicopter was already stationed near them, the pilots and the agent had approached her and wished her a safe trip back home.

She came to Ichigo. "Let's go home, Ichigo," she said tiredly.

"Yeah. Let's go."

They boarded the helicopter. What Rukia brought back was only a tiny fragment of memory and a promise of a new start. She was now ready to go on.

_**.~.~.~.~.~.~.**_

The helicopter landed on one of the airport's helipad. Renji, Ukitake and Kyouraku was there to see them. Both Ukitake and Shunsui was staring at Ichigo in disbelief. It was the first time they've seen him in person.

"So you are Kurosaki..." said Shunsui. He offered his hand for a handshake and he accepted. "We have a lot to talk about."

Ukitake also shook his other hand and smiled. "Thanks for taking care of our Kuchiki."

They sounded like her godfathers.

"She was a total pain in the -" Rukia stomped on his foot. "... foot! Damn."

Renji only gave Ichigo a glare and talked to Rukia. "It's done. Go!"

"Thanks Renji."

Rukia held Ichigo's wrist and took him away. "Let's go..."

"See you both at school!" yelled Ukitake.

"He doesn't seem bad..." commented Shunsui.

_**.~.~.~.~.~.~.**_

They came in the airport's lobby. The airport was already closed but there were still a few people there, about three only. Two children and a man who was smoking inside although it was illegal. There were no receptionists, janitors, flight attendants and even guards.

"Rukia..." he muttered while looking at the back of the man smoking his cigarette. He knew this man, his back, his stance, his black hair that somehow spiked upwards. The way he held the cigarette.

"Your family... Ichigo..." she smiled and said. Her grasp loosened and Ichigo stepped closer to the three.

The blond girl had approached Ichigo and asked, "Are you our new brother?"

He smiled, it was genuine and happy. She have never seen him smile like that and it made her smile as well.

"I'm Yuzu... and this is Karin-chan!" she said, hugging him with joy. "We finally have a big brother, Karin-chan!" Ichigo remembered his previous sister in Yuzu, only his sister was older as he remembered. She was fragile unlike the other sister but she had the kindest of heart.

"What's your name?" asked Karin. She have always been the one who was tough. And he'd remember the older sister as a warrior. Black long hair tied in a pony tail, wielding swords and kicking ass. That was her.

"Ichigo..." he said.

"Ichi-nii..." said Karin just to let him know she acknowledges him in their family.

The man whose back was turned, turned to face him. "We've come to take you back home, son." He was not his previous foster father, but of course they still looked alike. _He finally returned... the missing part of our family... He's finally come back to us..._ He said over his dead ancestors. Their ancestors have always regretted what happened to him. That was why they separated from the Alliance. This time though... this time was the time to correct the past. This family won't leave him again. "Call me dad..."

Ichigo was happy, so damn happy if you ask him. He was quite speechless but Isshin had embraced him, and so they had that family group hug.

Rukia had left the airport by then. A black limousine was waiting for her at the entrance. The driver opened the door. "Kuchiki-sama, shall we go?"

"Yes. Let's go."

Ichigo watched her enter the limousine. He gratefully smiled.

_Thanks, Rukia. _

Rukia looked back at Ichigo and his family. She smiled, recalling everything and all the pain he'd experienced for her. She thought her blood was not enough payment.

_Thank you, Ichigo. _

The limousine drove away as has the night and the pain and loneliness that lingered on in their hearts.

.

_**

* * *

**_

**A/N:** So sorry for the late update as usual. It's kinda hard to write but rest assured I haven't abandon my writing career here in fanfiction (whatever! lol) Been busy with personal stuff, lazy ass and annoying work stuff lately.

Anyway, yay for Ichiruki developmental chapters! Next goes the bloody thing. XD

For those who reviewed previous chap, many thanks! ;)

'Til next chap, ciao~


	8. Games

Upon reaching her suite that night, Rukia immediately took a shower, changed into her pajamas and sat at the bedside. Everything was going to change tomorrow. They will announce her as the new president of the corporation... and she will have to live her life without waiting for Byakuya to return anymore. She missed him a lot. They both have missed so many chances to be together, to live as a family. It was sad, all of these tragedies suddenly befalling her.

As she glanced at the open window, she noticed a letter on the table near her. She opened it and read the contents:

_Rukia, _

_Meet me at the bistro tomorrow night. _

_Ashido_

_**.~.~.~.~.~.~.**_

**The Lifeblood Doctrine**

**Chapter Eight:**

**Games  
**

_I'D EAT YOU ALIVE!_**  
**_I'd eat you alive..._

~ Eat You Alive by Limp Bizkit

_**.~.~.~.~.~.~.**_

The next day, while Rukia did have some trouble sleeping, crying and reminiscing at the same time, she somehow managed to give herself a rest. When she opened her eyes, the first thing that ever crossed her mind was Byakuya. She knew she just had to give herself some time to finally cope with the loss. But she ain't stopping there, she knew Byakuya would be disappointed if she was not able to fulfill his wishes. She convinced herself that he would not want to see her unhappy, even in the afterlife.

Her schedule was hectic today. There was school, there was work at the corporation, and then of course, there was her life. She somehow doubted she would be able to balance them at all. She had to show her face to her friends and block mates, to erase their worries. She actually thought about home school. Reading this, doing that, going there, endless meetings, it would be a total pain in the ass. But she is a Kuchiki - strong, proud and never gives up.

Oh yeah, talking about the schedule for today, she remembered the note Ashido left. But how on Earth did Ashido get in her suite by the way? Moreover, when did he come back? Of course, those will be answered later. She was rather excited to see him again. He was like Renji, a best friend, to her.

She finally got up from the bed and straightened the sheets. Seven in the morning, she was already late for the first class. Again.

She hurriedly went to the bathroom only to be stunned by a naked butt. Yes. A perfectly round naked butt.

"Oh my God, Rukia!" screamed the familiar owner of the naked butt. Afterwhich the naked butt had been covered by a towel.

Rukia, although stunned, managed to look him in the face before closing the door, still stunned. After five seconds, she yelled, "Oh my God, Ichigo! What the hell are you doing here?"

"Don't you know how to knock?" Ichigo yelled inside.

"Don't you know how to lock a damn door?" Rukia yelled back. "And you're supposed to be with your family, why are you here?"

The door suddenly opened, making Rukia turn her back instantly to avoid seeing anything more inappropriate. He was only covering his lower part though, nothing she hadn't seen before.

Seeing Rukia embarrassed by what she had just seen made him want to tease her. He walked to her back, bended to her ears and whispered playfully, "Want to see more?"

"What do you mean by that?" she asked, a bit flustered.

"I'm taking off the towel now..." he said with a smirk on his face. Rukia heard the sound of a fallen wet towel that met with the carpet floor. "Turn around."

Well... what she had seen in the bathroom was a butt, and everyone has butts. The front part though, was going to take her innocence away. "Will you cover up and get dressed?" she asked, still not wanting to turn around.

"No, I don't want to," he answered. Sweet payback time - for actually seducing him with her blood. He whispered again to her ear, "But I know you want it..."

Rukia flushed. He was actually seducing her. But she was a Kuchiki and... "I cannot be seduced."

She cannot be seduced. That was what she wanted to believe until her heart skipped a bit when Ichigo snaked his arm around her waist, his chest pressed on her back and she felt his hot breath on the skin of her neck. "I-Ichigo?"

Ichigo had no idea what happened, it was just a simple tease, but he found himself senseless and going on her neck for a bite. His fangs readily sharpened, as did his eyes that turned red. He was almost going to puncture her skin again when she decided to break her discomfort, pull herself out of his grip and briskly walk towards the door without looking back at him whatsoever. When the door closed, she yelled from the outside. "I'm going to have breakfast. You'd better be dressed when I come back!" And then she stormed to the elevator.

Inside the room, Ichigo, who was not really naked but wearing boxers - 'cause he won't totally show his manhood just like that alright? He's a virgin too - was left feeling stupid for actually trying to bite her without asking her permission. He ruffled his own hair, returned to his human form and proceeded to put on his clothes.

_**.~.~.~.~.~.~.**_

The hotel's luxurious amenities were divided in different floors. While the management would have liked them all together in one floor, it was just too many, some were even big enough that the whole floor was only dedicated to them. One such was the gym at the second floor. Then, there were also the courts at the third floor for basketball, tennis and volleyball. There also were billiard rooms and internet shops. The fourth floor housed the swimming pool, sauna, even a room for The Spa. The fifth however had the hotel's very own restaurant, bar and function rooms for special occasions.

So, she went to the fifth floor and ordered some light and easy-to-eat food and had them delivered to her room. After all, she can't stay that long at the dining area when she was dressed inappropriately. Ichigo should have finished dressing up by then.

"Just put it on the tab," she said to the waiter.

The waiter had nodded while writing at a piece of paper. "Yes, Kuchiki-sama."

"Uhh..." Rukia muttered. She had not expected that the waiters would know her face that well already.

The waiter had left her and she was going back to the elevator when someone spoke behind, "Look who's in PJs!"

_I would not have been walking here in PJs had there not been a naked man in my room!_ She defended herself internally. She turned around to properly converse with the man but was instantly shocked. She have not expected to see him again. "Kaoru-dono?"

Kaoru grinned. "I'm glad you still remember me."

"Of course! It's been a long time." She gave him a hug though she was only up to his shoulders. Last time she have seen him, he was rather young. She have only seen him during the Kuchiki family's gathering. He was her cousin. He had black hair, as had everyone in their family, and was rather handsome and incredibly tall. His eyes were grayish and seemed to be around twenties. He wore a casual red t-shirt and khaki pants.

"You are still the same, like the last time I saw you!" said Kaoru after noticing the height.

"I..." Rukia knew he was referring about her height. "I'd like to think of that as a compliment," she laughed.

"You should think otherwise," he teased.

"Kaoru-dono!"

"Just kidding, just kidding!" he ruffled her hair. He fell silent and asked, "Will you walk with me?"

Rukia bit her lip. "I would love to but with what I am currently wearing right now, it seems the only walk I would be taking is a walk back to the elevator," she said, a bit embarrassed.

"Then a walk to the elevator will suffice!" he grinned.

They started to walk back to the elevator. They passed by the restaurant's wooden glass doors that was widely opened for the tenants. After the corridor though, was a cozy lounge that was also next to the elevator. The more they have passed by so many guests and visitors, the more Rukia felt embarrassed that she would try to hide her face as much as possible.

"Come on," said Kaoru once they stopped in front of the elevator. Rukia pushed the up button and they waited for it to arrive. "I mean, you don't have the worst morning fashion sense!"

Rukia laughed. "I guess..." she answered though trying to imagine what would be the other worst fashion sense.

"I heard what happened..." Kaoru said seriously. "I am here to bring you the whole family's condolences. Byakuya was a great leader of our clan. He will always be in our prayers."

Rukia fell silent. She looked up at the elevator's indicator and still it was stuck at some floor. "Thank you," she said softly without meeting Kaoru face-to-face. It was obvious she was still in pain.

"The whole family's been told of Byakuya's will. You will inherit everything he have left behind... including the position as the head of the clan. The will of the previous head is always respected and looked upon by the rest of the members," he said, "so the family sent me here to assist you with your dealings."

She looked at him and smiled. "Thanks, Kaoru-dono." Every one of their family was a business entrepreneur. Kaoru was one of those successful businessmen who became a billionaire at such a young age. He knows the highs and lows of companies and how the affairs operate. He would be great as an advisor.

"I understand that it will take time for you to fully learn the family's businesses. So we are not rushing you. I am here to help you with whatever you need help with," he smiled again. Kaoru actually resembles a bit of her brother and she couldn't help but notice how much she missed Byakuya's smile. "I am actually at your disposal."

She laughed. "How can I ever dispose of my cousin?"

And at last, the elevator has arrived. The door opened revealing an Ichigo already in school uniform. "There you are," he said after seeing Rukia. He then pressed and held onto the Hold button of the elevator.

"Finally!" she replied, relieved that she can have her room for herself.

Kaoru intentionally coughed to draw their attention.

"Who the hell are you?" Ichigo asked.

"Ichigo, stop being rude." Rukia held Kaoru's arms and looked at him. "This is my long lost cousin, Kaoru."

Kaoru seemed to have scowled. "Will you please tell me who you are?" _He looks familiar... Is he...?_

"I don't need to answer you," he answered indifferently.

Rukia let go of Kaoru's arm, gave Ichigo a poke on the forehead and then turned back to Kaoru. "He's just an annoying block mate at the university. And he's actually leaving now... Right Ichigo?"

"Leaving with you, actually."

Rukia immediately responded, "No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

_Ichigo...? Hmm... _Kaoru still had the scowl on his face while looking at them both. "Is he your boyfriend?" he asked Rukia.

"No!" Rukia quickly said in defense.

"Oh, good," he replied.

_What's good about that?_ Ichigo simply thought that boyfriend meant a friend who is a boy.

"Anyway... I have to get going and it seems you are also running late already. I'll see you at the office," he smiled sweetly at Rukia.

Rukia smiled back. "See you, Kaoru-dono."

She then went inside the elevator with Ichigo. He let go of his finger on the button and the door started to close. Kaoru pushed the down button and waited for the other elevator to arrive. At this time though, he did not look sweet nor jolly. His eyes sharpened into a glare and his face bore quite a very serious expression.

_Ichigo_ _Kurosaki..._

_**.~.~.~.~.~.~.**_

Inside the elevator, Rukia looked at the control station horrorstruck. "What the heck?" she asked Ichigo who was behind her.

Ichigo had pushed all the call buttons up to the pent house suite. So that was also the reason why it took the elevator ten years to get to the fifth floor.

"At this pace, I'll be 30 years old when we get there!" she said to him.

Ichigo just scratched his head. "Stop exaggerating. This is my first time riding this thing okay...?"

"Well..." she smirked at his naivety and pointed at the buttons. "These are -"

"No need to explain. I've found it out already," Ichigo said defensively.

"And still... you pushed all the buttons going up?"

"I... uh..." he was leaning on the metallic wall. He looked away in shame. "I don't know which floor your room is..."

"P for pent -"

"How should I know? I just jump at the window!"

She just laughed at him. He got annoyed so he asked, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," she smiled though she was highly amused by his ignorance.

And then there was silence. Every floor the elevator's stopped, opened and closed was indicated by a sound. And that sound reigned for three more floors. People who came in the elevator would quickly go out once they have seen all the buttons lit and they would wait for the other elevators to arrive. Some even cursed as they left.

"So..." Rukia started, "Why are you going up again?"

"Nothing," he quickly answered.

"Fine."

"Don't stay here," said Ichigo in a low tone, almost like a whisper.

That statement made Rukia turn to face him.

_Ting! _The elevator have opened its doors again.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked curiously.

"This place is not safe. Hichigo can trace you here," he explained with visible concern. "Once he said he will kill you, he will try to do so. It's only a matter of time before he comes hunting for you."

Rukia frowned in realization. She remembered that horrible encounter she had with his lunatic of a brother. _"How about this... I kill you now, split your body in two," _she remembered him say with a wicked smile. She shook her head of that sick imagery. "Crap... But it means I'm not safe anywhere."

"Alone you are," he said. "On public, with people, he will less likely attack. But at night and alone here, you are defenseless. That's why you can't stay here," he reiterated.

"Ichigo... Is that why -" she now understood why Ichigo came to her suite and she appreciated it very much.

"You are safer if you stay at a private house."

"How come?"

"This town is still protected by the Wiccans. Every home here is still bound by magick."

At that time, quite a very long time, they have finally arrived at the pent house. She took her key card and swiped it on the swiper to open the door of her suite. Ichigo followed inside. "Tell me more," she requested and sat by the couch while Ichigo stood near the window.

"I found this out last night when I tried to enter my family's house," he continued. "I couldn't get in because they have already moved to a new location. There have been incidents before during the war that vampires, without pride and honor, have attacked humans when they're most vulnerable - during their sleep. Due to that, the Wiccans gathered to perform a powerful spell that does not allow a vampire to enter residences without being invited. The invitation part was actually for the sake of us vampires who are on the human side. Also, hypnotisms wear off once the human is inside a residence. That way vampires cannot hypnotize their way in for the kill."

"So... did you get invited in your family's house or is that the reason you crashed at my place?"

"Of course I got invited!" he yelled. "Isshin... my dad... he knows."

"You called him 'dad' already. That's nice," she smiled. She thought Ichigo would need more time to actually readjust to his new family.

"Anyway... point is, don't stay at public places where everyone is welcome to come in: hotels, schools, markets, office buildings, hospitals and more."

She nodded. "Thanks for telling me this. I will go crash at Ukitake-dono's I guess."

"You can crash at -" he paused. He wanted to tell her she is welcome to stay at his family's but had second thoughts. Besides, she was better off far away from him anyway. He looked at her again and said, "I need to go."

In just a few seconds he jumped from the window and disappeared from her sight. She have got to get used to those kind of stunts. With that, she prepared herself for her classes.

_**.~.~.~.~.~.~.**_

The school day have gone like any other. Her friends have never left her side even for just a second and again, she had to tell them a story - a lie - to cover how she survived the crash. She said that they have used parachute and landed on the island and there they met a kind man who have given them a lift up to the mountain. And then she said she just don't wanna tell the rest of the story anymore. Of course it was a sensitive topic, but everyone was glad she survived and is with them again.

On the third class, Ichigo finally had the courage to approach Rukia. With the news of them being together in the flight, rumors have already spread. Rukia never knew about the rumors but Ichigo could hear every whisper and giggles in the room. Gossips do spread quite fast. Anyway, why would he care about those? So on the third class, he sat beside her table and called, "Rukia."

She looked at him and acted, "Yes, Kurosaki-kun?"

Ichigo was no doubt irritated. "Stop that." He placed his bag on the table, opened the zipper and took a box. He handed it to her.

"What's this?" she accepted, staring at the small brown box.

"My dad wanted me to give that to you."

"For what?"

"I don't know. But he gave me one too. Just open it."

She looked at the small dangling note that read:

_Thank you, Rukia-chan. _

_- From Kurosaki Family _

She smiled. It was no big deal but they still gave her a gift. She opened the box and inside was a brand new cellphone, a BlackBerry Torch - just exactly what she needed. He must have figured from the news and the crash that she lost all of her things. Speaking of them, she have yet to call her credit card companies. She will have to do that later. She looked at Ichigo and spoke, "Ichigo, please tell your family thanks for the gift. I liked it." She smiled.

"Why don't you text them?" he asked.

"Do you have their number?" she asked.

Ichigo nodded and said, "It's already saved there."

She turned the phone on and looked at the phonebook. There were six pre-saved numbers: Isshin Papa, Karin-chan, Yuzu-chan, Uncle Ukitake, Uncle Shunsui and Sweetie. "Sweetie? Who the hell is Sweetie?" The corner of her eyes slowly traveled to Ichigo as her hands dialed Sweetie's number.

Ichigo's new phone suddenly rang. As the naive boy that he was, he looked at the caller named Cupcake. "Who the hell is Cupcake?"

"Me idiot," she said and dropped the call. "Creative nicknames!" But she suddenly changed Ichigo's nickname from Sweetie to just Ichigo. Anyone who would see her phone might mistake him as her boyfriend. And they are just friends.

She then texted Isshin thanking him for the lovely gift.

_**.~.~.~.~.~.~.**_

The last class for the day was Physical Education and that was Swimming but Rukia managed to persuade Ochi-sensei to let her leave early so she could go to the office for work. She still have a meeting with the board members at five o'clock and what would be the impression she'd give once she arrives late for that?

Their swimming was coed, so everyone was quite ogling the infamous Ichigo Kurosaki's sexy body with six pack abs when he arrived at the pool with only a trunks on. It kinda reminded Rukia of the butt that have hijacked her bathroom early in the morning. She slapped herself gently trying to shake off the disturbing but rather sexy memory. Without her knowledge though and much to the giggles and whispers of the women behind her, he was already standing in front of her. And he smiled cockily and teased, "Wanna touch?"

Rukia beamed and whispered, "Why the hell do you keep seducing me?"

"You seduced me first."

"With a different thing! And with a purpose!"

"Too bad. I can't do the same with you though," he answered and jumped to dive in the deepest part of the pool.

Behind her, all the girls suddenly giggled louder and shook her shoulders asking whatever she did to get offered like that. It was then that she decided to leave for her appointment.

_**.~.~.~.~.~.~.**_

Quiet.

The shower room was really creepily quiet. But of course, she could hear some of her mates who were happily swimming in the swimming pool just a few doors away from the female's shower room but somehow being alone there gave her the chills. The shower room was still dry although she could just imagine the mess it would be once the clock reaches five.

She turned on the lights revealing white marble floors and ten shower cubicles. Each one had a swinging door that was made of glass with platinum finish and super misty pattern that only allows a bit of a silhoutte to be seen between the areas it was dividing. Inside the cubicles was a glossy metallic shower. The walls also were made of white marbles. There was also a dressing room just before the shower room. Thank God the University was not cheap.

Rukia left most of her things at the dressing room's locker and only took a towel, shower cream and shampoo. She needed to take a shower too although she did not really swim much at all. She entered a cubicle at the center, locked the door and showered.

After she had finished washing her hair, she noticed something different. Something off. A sound. The sound of the valve tweaked to the right and then released water. She thought maybe someone just didn't want to shower late so she turned her shower off, pat herself with a towel and asked, "Hello? Anybody there? Tatsuki? Inoue?"

There was no answer. Though the cubicle beside hers just opened its showers too. She covered herself with a towel and was having second thoughts of opening that door, until a shadow stood in front of it. Her heart pounded. The black figure was still and looking straight at her door. "Who are you?"

Suddenly, it left and more showers opened.

"Stop this. This isn't funny!" She couldn't get out. What if this was a prank, she'd beat the hell out of whoever those were. She contemplated whether to open the door or not. If she opened, the man would be given access to her cubicle but if she did not, how long must she wait for someone to come and help her? And who knows what he would do?

Strategically, it was better to play it safe. Maybe if she screamed on top of her lungs, the man would be startled and run away. Then people would come to her aid in just a few minutes. But she wasn't the type to scream and cry for help. She wasn't the type to wait for miracles either. She was thinking of a way to defend herself in case she gets attacked.

More and more showers opened, until the room flooded with water. Until the only remaining cubicle with turned off shower was hers. She could hear shoes walking. Stopping at a certain place and all of a sudden, shazzam! The lights were off.

It was dark, and she was getting scared. Her heart pounded with his every walk. He was in front of her cubicle. She knew. She gripped the shampoo tightly, ready to fend off the unknown adversary. She'd splash the shampoo on his face, eyes in particular, blinding him temporarily, and then smash his head with the shampoo or whatever. Yeah, it could probably break his skull into pieces eh? Yeah, great.

She rolled her eyes. _Damn, what a plan!_

The man had suddenly touched the glass door, grazing it with his fingers in a diagonal way. He actually made a scratch on it, as if his fingers were actually claws. Although it was dark, she could see it clearly. And she realized she was in greater danger. Who was it? "Hichigo?" she asked, because she don't know of any other.

_**.~.~.~.~.~.~.**_

Back at the pool, Ichigo heard it sharply. Although the shower and water screened her voice, he heard her utter the name of his most despised man in the world. He stopped on his movements, frozen solid as a water ball hit him on the head. He then quickly moved out of the pool without saying a word to his friends.

"Hey Ichigo, what's the matter?" Mizuiro asked but was muted once he saw Ichigo's dead serious face.

Ichigo immediately ran to the shower rooms.

_**.~.~.~.~.~.~.**_

And without further ado, the man tried to destroy the door. He grabbed the upper most part of the door and pulled it away from it's hinges in a second. It was as easy as peeling the skin out of a banana. He threw it on the floor, splashing waters and clanking noise. And this was the part she was actually petrified as the dark figure approached. She backed away, the water flooded up to her ankles now. This was the part she don't know what to do. Her hands shook knowing in front of her was a supernatural being with supernatural strength and who-knows-what intent.

"H-hold it!" she managed to speak. She felt cornered. She now understood why the showers were opened. So no one could hear her scream.

Screaming - was her last option. If he managed to touch her, she would scream.

The man did not "hold it". He continued walking towards her making her throw the bottles of shampoo and shower cream at his face. Though it actually didn't do him anything. At least she tried. She saw his eyes. They were red.

He managed to grab her towel (she was ready to scream at this time) until he was pulled and smashed on the other cubicle just in front. Getting pulled while holding a part of the towel actually peeled it (or some part of it) off. So when Ichigo turned, "Rukia, are you -" his nose bled of what he saw.

"Don't look!" she yelled embarrassingly and turned to her back, hiding herself in the corner.

"I'm not looking!" he said, averting his eyes.

"I saw your eyes, damn it!" she was flushing red.

"What? My eyes are glow in the dark now?" he yelled back. He took his attention back to the guy who attacked her but the front cubicle was already empty. He already fled. "He's gone..."

"Do you know who he is?"

"I didn't see his face. But he's certainly not my brother..."

She sighed. "Can you... get me a towel please?"

_**.~.~.~.~.~.~.**_

Rukia was a bit shocked and shaken but she had to do what she had to do. She put aside the worry over the mystery person who tried to attack her. It was one of those mind boggling puzzle pieces she have yet to solve. She thought she needed some break on everything that has been happening, but maybe fate itself won't let her rest. Anyway, she still don't have the answer to them. Her brother, the antiques, the vampires in their mansion, the person behind the terrorist in the plane and then this mystery guy. Perhaps they were all linked together, but she don't have the time to uncover secrets like Sherlock Holmes. At least not now.

The meeting had been painfully boring. She was introduced as the new president and she had to meet and greet twenty of the board members who welcomed her into the new position. Not only that, she had to memorize their full names too and the roles they each played into their department. But of course, Kaoru was there to help her with immediate tasks such as filling up papers and getting acquainted with secretaries and other head of the departments.

After such ceremonies, she rested on her brother's - now hers - office. The chair was too big for her, and too comfortable that she could just drift off to sleep with a blink of an eye. She looked on the table's right side and there she saw a pile of paper works. She sighed. From now on, she'll be working on those and nothing else. She thought how could her brother do this all the time? It's so damn boring reading all those reports, letters, customer complaints, and who-knows-what-else.

The more she dwell into the office, the more she felt she wasn't ready; the more she had to face the reality; the more she misses her brother...

"Dozing off, I see," said Kaoru once Rukia had almost fallen asleep.

She gasped in shock, quickly straightened on her seat and looked at Kaoru apologetically.

Kaoru laughed. "You don't have to be formal with me, Kia-chan." He then placed a cup of tea on her table.

It was the first time he called her on a nickname basis. It felt kind of weird. "Thanks, Kaoru-dono..."

"Kao-chan."

"Kao-chan?"

"Yeah. Call me Kao-chan," he smiled. "From now on, treat me as you would treat your brother."

It was awkward. "But... I don't call Nii-sama Bya-chan..." Somehow those nicknames sounded so damn cute and funny.

Kaoru scratched his head. "Then... treat me as you would treat another brother!"

She laughed at his frustration. "Thanks for the tea, Kao-chan."

"You don't have to stay here. You look tired. You should go home and rest," he said. "You're the big boss now. Don't stress yourself."

She sighed and nodded. "You're right."

Besides that, she have to meet Ashido at 8pm. It wouldn't hurt to be early. She packed her bag, thanked and bid Kaoru goodbye.

_**.~.~.~.~.~.~.**_

Another meeting has been held at the Alliance's secret headquarters. Ukitake led the meeting as usual. He stood and checked the faces of everyone in the room. "So... since everyone is here. I would like to welcome our newest member..." Ukitake gestured to the door.

The door opened slowly and revealed a short black haired man with eyeglasses. He lifted the glasses up at the same time he said, "Hey."

Unohana smiled. "Oh my..."

"Please introduce yourself."

"There is no need. We all know him anyway," said Mayuri.

He introduced himself anyway. "I'm Ishida Uryuu... and... I hate vampires."

"Epic line is epic," commented Shunsui.

Unohana frowned. "We have a few vampire friends... would you be able to work with them?"

"I will join this Alliance just to get updates on the recent happenings. But I have no desire to meddle and work with vampires. If that is the case, then I will work solo."

Ukitake sighed. "Like father, like son."

"I hope your father is fine with this."

"My father is not me."

"Very well. Please take your seat."

Ishida took the empty seat beside Renji.

Ukitake coughed to get their attention back. "Well... let's get back to business." He looked at a shadowy place behind the corner and yelled, "You can come out now."

Footsteps reverberated at the quiet room, as the boy with orange hair showed himself to the Alliance. Some of the members gasped in shock and horror, while others glared and had a "what-the-fuck-is-he-doing-here" expression. One of those were Renji and Ishida.

"What the fuck is he doing here?" Renji asked anyway, slamming his hands on the table.

"If he's here, then I'm out," said Ishida.

"Relax," said Ichigo coolly. "I'm not here to kick your ass, dumb ass." He said it while looking at Renji.

_Why you...! _Renji thought, his fists clenched and craving for a fight.

Ichigo looked at Ishida next. "I'm not here to join this organization either."

Mayuri sneered. "Well then, what brings you here vampire?"

"I have something I want to talk about.

About Rukia..."

_**.~.~.~.~.~.~.**_

Rukia arrived at the Bistro Bar at seven thirty. Of course Ashido was not there yet. She had the luxury of time to think, grab snacks and reminisce Ashido. She met him at Paris, in a market while she was buying her groceries for the week. She haven't met a lot of people and the loneliness was driving her crazy at that time. And then she met him. He kindly helped her when she couldn't reach high places. He offered to carry the groceries to her home. And since she knew nobody, and a new company would be better than none at all, she welcomed him. Well... she knew it was quite risky to trust a stranger especially if you live alone. Nonetheless, Ashido proved to be worthy of the trust. They became close friends. He was a man with great passion for arts. Sometimes he seemed cold but he always cared and treasured friendships. Soon she knew, that he was also a resident of Karakura who came to Paris in pursuit of his career.

Seven forty-five.

A middle-aged waiter have approached her carrying a glass of tequila. He put it on her table. She looked at him and said, "I didn't order for this."

"It is for you miss. From the mister over there," he pointed at the bar's counter.

Rukia was more than shocked. She was petrified that her heart skipped a beat. She was almost in panic mode. With that wicked grin and malicious stare, it could only be Hichigo.

She diverted her attention when the waiter continued, "He also asked me to deliver a message. He says he likes his meals extra thin and well seasoned."

"What...!"

Looked like someone just found a perfect meal for the night.

The waiter left, and she looked back to Hichigo only to see his previous seat empty. Now where did he go? Surely he won't attack her there right? There were people everywhere. She looked for the bag that she carried when she arrived, but it was already missing. "Damn it!" She looked underneath the table, on the floors, walk ways but she couldn't find it at all.

Suddenly, two of the bar's guards grabbed her arm.

_Shit!_ Rukia tried to fight them. "You are not allowed here miss. You're underage," said one of the guards.

"I'm 18. I'm legal. If I could just find my bag, I'll show you my ID."

"Sorry." They dragged her to the door and pushed her outside, immediately shutting it tight.

The entrance had stairs leading down the pavement. The streets were creepily empty. Perhaps because of the news, people were becoming alert for their safety during the night. It was dark, the wind was chilling and the crickets were already chirping.

She then bravely spoke, knowing he was waiting for this to happen because he _planned_ for this. "Okay. You got me where you want me... Come out."

Hichigo appeared from a tall gigantic tree that grew on the walk way. It was never cut down because of the shade and the wind it brought. He smirked evilly, "Are you sure this is where I want you to be?"

"What do you want?" she asked.

"I believe, you are the one who needs something from me," he takes her small maroon bag and dangles it. "Come and get it."

Rukia slowly walked forward. Under these situations, the wisest move was to stall time for help and live longer, not to anger the aggressor. If she ran, he'd catch her fast and it could bring her instant death. So she faced him, brave and unafraid.

She was almost two feet away. Her hands reached for the bag, but then something rang inside. It was the cellphone the Kurosaki family gave her. Hichigo took it out and looked at the caller. "Ah... it's my stupid brother."

He answered the call.

"Hey! Cupcake, where are you?" Ichigo teased on the other line.

"Unfortunately, your cupcake is with me, dear brother," he said and laughed.

"You!" Rukia could hear Ichigo as loud on the phone. "Where's Rukia? What did you do to her?"

Hichigo looked at her. "Nothing... yet."

He walked forward to her direction, thinking he'd like his brother to hear her scream. Rukia, realizing a malicious intent, instantly backed away.

"Where is she? Don't you dare...!"

Hichigo loved how frustrated and angry Ichigo was becoming. "Let's play a game. Hide and Seek. We hide, you seek! Isn't that exciting?" he mused.

This time, the bar door's opened as a group of teenagers left the building. Rukia took this opportunity to run inside. Hichigo just followed her with a stare as he continued to talk to his brother. "I do wonder, how long would it take you to find us versus how long it would take me to devour her," he laughed hysterically as he started to lust for her blood. "I bet she tastes good, huh?" he said, his eyes brimming red and his tongue playing with his own fangs in hunger.

"You bastard!" Ichigo said in rage.

"Better hurry now, brotha. Tick tock, tick tock." Hichigo then crushed the phone and threw it on the road along with her bag. He entered the bar.

By that time, Rukia was already sitting with a group of people. The first action she took was to borrow a cellphone. She didn't remember Ichigo's number so she decided to text Renji her location. Once done, she tried to blend in with people. So she won't be grabbed easily. But she knew there was no escape.

Hichigo found her quickly, sitting with a group of five. He grabbed her arm, forcefully lifted her up and dragged her. She yelled, "Stop! Let me go!" The people who welcomed her into their group wanted to defend her. He only spared them a glare and they were already scared shitless.

Rukia on the other hand, will fight until the very end. She grabbed a bottle from a table they passed by and just smashed it at Hichigo's head. He stopped. The bottle shattered. Rukia was not even done yet. She then stabbed the pointy part of the broken bottle into his stomach. He flinched and let go of his grip. "Da-damn...!" he cursed. Though he must admit, he was admiring her courage now.

The people who saw the incident at the bar gasped and asked him, "Are you okay?" He laughed in sinister and paid them no attention.

Rukia then took a shard of the broken pieces of the bottle before scurrying off the bar. Hichigo will recover soon. She won't outrun him. She won't get away. If she could get in any of those houses... but none seemed to still be open late at night. Instead, she just cut her hand deeply with the shard while running away. Her blood dripped down on the ground. At least, she could leave a trail behind for Ichigo and the others to follow.

Before she knew it, Hichigo was already in front of her. Eyes red and fangs ready. "I don't know if you are clever or stupid." Clever to think of leaving trails behind. Stupid to tempt him on devouring her on the spot. In an instant, he pushed her on a concrete wall and gripped her neck tightly. So tight she was suffocating. She held his big hand on her neck, trying to make him loosen the grip. But the scent of her blood on his own hand... skin... It was already driving him insane. _She smell so fucking delicious._ He could almost imagine his fangs on the skin of her neck, biting and sucking in bliss. He could almost imagine her moaning, writhing, crying and screaming in pain. He wants her. He have to taste her - NOW!

Screw hiding! He pulled the collar of the blouse she wore and was gonna go for the bite.

However, on Rukia's other hand, she still gripped the shard. And before Hichigo could severely wound her with those fangs, she thrust ed the shard at his throat.

He let go of her. She was going for the run again but he was mad. So damn mad right now. He slapped her hard with the back of his hand, making her hit the ground and lose consciousness. He then pulled the shard out of his throat, waited for the wound to heal until he said in croaked voice, "Damn you."

Though he commended her for fighting that hard. She was really fierce. He picked her up by the waist. Time to hide the prize.

_**.~.~.~.~.~.~.**_

Back at the Alliance, Renji received the text and immediately handed the information down to all the members.

"I'm going," said Ichigo in urgency.

"What? Ichigo, the Alliance will take care of this. We don't need your help," said Ishida.

"I'm your only hope here. Stop with your arrogant 'we don't need vampires to help' crap!" he said angrily. "I'm not helping as a vampire!"

"Why do you care, Ichigo?" Renji blocked Ichigo on the door. He had always been against Ichigo meeting Rukia, but this time, he had to know if he did care for her and why.

Ichigo's answer was simple and he looked at Renji with all sincerity as he said, "She brought me life." Not just life as life, but a family, friends, and purpose.

Renji accepted it and let him pass. The rest of them, prepared to follow as back-up. Though it would actually take time before they arrive there than Ichigo could.

_**.~.~.~.~.~.~.**_

Hichigo brought her at the closed University library. Of course, it was already late and with the curfew, it was empty and dark. He especially liked dark places. Maybe because it was a part of his being? Darkness. The library had five floors and they were on the fifth. He dropped her carelessly on the floor and sat on one of the chairs, waiting for her to wake up.

Yes, of course he can wait. But he was not always patient nor in control. He only developed these kind of traits when he wanted to play. Oh hell yes, he wanted to play with her more. Though at this moment he was contemplating whether he really should wait for play time or just go ahead with dinner.

He waited a few good minutes, watching her unconscious on the floor. The scent of her blood tempted him every minute. She was lying on her side, a few strands of hair covering half her face. He also noticed some blood on her forehead. She probably hit a rock when he slapped her down. Not his fault anyway. Still, he looked at her face and somehow, something was making him forget the lust for blood or the fact that he was a vampire. Somehow, something in her was taming him. He won't view it that way of course. He will think of it as an aura of a very good, innocent and pure person. Though the more he had time to see her, the more he understood something. He was not just attracted to her blood, but to her whole being as well. But of course he will not admit that. He will not be like his brother. He was born and raised from bloodshed and wars, from the cold hearts of his family, from the darkness of his own being. He was a cold-blooded killer, and he will kill her tonight.

"Wake up already! My patience is not limitless," he said to the unconscious girl.

To which the girl responded with a moan. "Finally!" He said ecstatic.

Rukia came back to her senses and sat up, weakly holding her head in pain. She touched her forehead and looked at the blood, then she looked at the man who made that wound. He was grinning. "I almost wanted to just kill you on your sleep. But then... that would be too kind."

"Enough... you bastard..." she whispered, tired and still a bit dizzy.

"Are you giving up?" he asked in disappointment. "No fun at all..."

She just glared at him.

He chuckled. "Don't you want to live? Let's play a game."

"What game?"

"Tag."

"Are you kidding me?" It would be impossible to outrun him. He'd catch her in a second.

"The rules are simple. If I catch you, you're dead. But... I will be fair of course. I will give you three minutes to hide or run as fast as you can. And I will only be walking... maybe brisk walking but certainly I won't run to catch you. If you can elude me so long, who knows, maybe Ichigo will be here by that time to save you."

It sounded simple. But, it wasn't. 'Cause he's an evil bastard. But for life, of course she'd take that chance.

"Your three minutes... starts now," he snickered.

Rukia stood up. Her head still hurts a bit but she can manage. She was trying to find the stairs, she was not that familiar with the library. After all, it had only been a few days since school started. Most of the doors were already locked. But on every room, every door, she left a trail of her blood. After all, if she didn't do that, he could simply follow her scent. At least, using his nose, he'd be led to many different places. Now... another factor was his super hearing... That she could do nothing about. So she had to be really really quiet when moving around. She went to the stairs. She had to get out of the building fast.

_**.~.~.~.~.~.~.**_

One, two minutes passed. He sat on the chair, waiting for the third minute to arrive. He have heard her movements and he knew she was trying to make sounds subtle. But no, she won't be able to get out of this building. Alive that is. It didn't matter how clever she was. He'd still win this. He'd never lost before.

He liked playing games. It was like his past-time. Just like how he'd fight with worthy foes, he'd play with worthy preys. And well... did he have to say that he killed them all? This game. It was like a game between cat and mouse.

He listened again intently. The last he heard was on the fourth floor. Now he could hear nothing. She must have hidden herself already. He looked at the clock that hanged on the wall near him. "H eh. Time's up."

True to his word, he only walked, to the fourth floor.

_**.~.~.~.~.~.~.**_

Screw this whole place! It was like a maze. So many shelves and book racks, so many doors too and so many damn tables and chairs. Oh, and the stairs leading down to the third floor was damn blocked by metal doors. She can't get out of the place in three minutes. So she decided to hide herself, and just sense him when he comes. She heard his footsteps on the stairs.

She was not exactly on a dead end. She found out while looking at the map posted on one of the walls that there was an elevator by the hall and then there was also fire exit near her. The chances of the elevator operating and that fire exit open was close to nil. Still, she was on the middle and she had to choose between the two.

She chose the elevator. She did try to open the lights and closed it afterward because she'd better be hiding in the dark. And after she'd get in that elevator, she should be fine right? It would be faster than running at the stairs of the fire exit.

- But that was where she was dead wrong.

She went out of the room she was hiding in to go to the hallway. She was already tired and catching for breath. Hichigo was there.

"So... the kitten finally decides to show up?" he asked in amusement. At that point, he raised her level from a mouse to a kitten. And well, he would be a rabid dog.

She paid him no attention and continued to run.

As the evil bastard that he was, who also doesn't like being ignored, he jumped in front of her, startling her as she jumped a few steps back.

"Ch-Cheat!" she yelled.

"I never said I won't jump," he walked a few steps forward. Right now, he was feeling so damn hungry. He'd almost want to break his own rule.

Rukia ran to a place with bookshelves. She'll have to take a detour. Knock him down since he's blocking her god damn way. How she'll do that, she had an idea.

She ran on the pathway between the racks. He followed, walking fast. Then she went on the other side of the rack when she reached the end, and with all the strength she could muster, she tossed herself - right shoulder - to the rack. Making it fall and tumble on him who was still on the other side. That took a lot of her energy and she was already beat. Still she ran towards the elevator. Pushed the down button and thanked the heavens it was operating. It opened at the same time Hichigo threw the rack on the other side. He was already charging at her direction like a mad man when the elevator thankfully closed.

She took a deep breath for a moment and tried to relax. It was yet to end. And who knows when she gets on the ground floor, he could be waiting for her.

But much to her horror, something dropped on the elevator's roof and had shaken the whole thing up.

_Shit! _She was looking up and could hear him trying to open it up, scratching, peeling a few lines here and there. Unfortunately... he broke the line for the light. At least it was just the lights... not the power. But... darkness again?

On the darkness, she could still see the indicator for the floors. It was at the second floor now. _Hurry! Hurry! _

She heard a metal peeled like a canned good opened. And then a thud inside.

Followed by silence.

She was frozen in dread. She knew she was doomed. She was facing the door. She could feel her own heart beat though all her attention was in sensing the person at her back. She felt him there. Like a ghost. Two pair of red eyes were behind her, watching her. It made her feel goosebumps. She felt trapped, as if she was on a spider web with the spider drawing closer and closer.

The door opened on the ground floor and she made a run for it. For life.

Hichigo quickly clawed her back in an attempt to grab her when she was out of the elevator but still near his arms reach. She tumbled on the floor from the force. Her back bled and had three long cuts. Enduring the pain, she still tried to get back up and run away. A cold calloused hand grabbed her ankle from inside the elevator. He gripped it so tightly, almost to the point of breaking her bones. She gasped in pain. He grinned triumphantly as he pulled her back inside. Her hands instinctively trying to grab anything she could hold onto but she could only try to dig her nails on the floor as she slips back into the darkness.

_Dinner time! _He was anticipating this moment. He could feel the rush of excitement all over his body. Actually, the games were like foreplay. He'd deprive himself. The more he used his energy, teased himself with her blood, the more he obviously craved. And it will be until the point that he himself would lose it. At that point was when it all felt so good and tasted the best. He'd feel victorious and proud, while lapping and devouring his prize viciously. He was the winner from the very beginning. It had always been that way. And still, he won now. The door closed, just as her sliver of hope of ever surviving him.

So, that was it...

Game over.

* * *

**A/N: **This is the end of TLD. Yes, the ending is tragic. Fufu. xD Okay, just kidding. xD

Anyway... the next chapter will be shorter than this. So if I'm really inspired, maybe I could finish it in 1 week. That's wishful thinking. xD But if I'm lazy, perhaps 2 weeks - 1 month.

Any other way, I made a play list for the songs listed in this story. If you haven't heard the songs and wanna hear them or just lazy to browse youtube, check (http : / www . mixpod . com/standalone . php?id=81600831) Don't forget the spaces! Some of the songs inspired the chapters. xD

**To Reviewers:** Thanks for reviewing the last chapter! ^-^ And err... sorry for the late update. :'(

'Til next time! Ciao~


	9. Night of the Awakening III

_"Kill him..." _

_"Only you can..."_

_ "He will never come back, sister..."_

_No..._

_"This is the task given to you by the Gods..." _

_ "You were chosen for this reason." _

_They were wrong..._

_**"Lucia..." **_

_I saw somewhere in the dark crevices of my mind..._

_A bright white light..._

_And it spoke to me..._

_**"Do you want power?" **_

_It wasn't supposed to end this way... _

_Save him..._

_I just want the power to save him..._

_**"Granted."**_

_"Kill him..."_

_"Save him..."_

_ "Kill him to save him..."_

_**"... AWAKEN..."**_

_**.~.~.~.~.~.~.**_

**The Lifeblood Doctrine**

**Chapter Nine:**

**Night of the Awakening III**

_No matter what gets in my way,_  
_As long as theres still life in me,_  
_No matter what remember you know I'd always come for you,_  
_I'd crawl across this world for you,_  
_Do anything you want me to,_  
_No matter what remember you know I'd always come for you,_  
_You know I'd always come for you._

~ I'd Come For You by Nickelback

_**.~.~.~.~.~.~.**_

He thought he had won.

He thought it was over.

He thought triumphantly how he would be laughing at Ichigo's remorse once he hands him her lifeless body. How broken and angry he would be. How he will become just like him in the process. He wanted just that kind of vengeance.

His first bite had been vicious. As he haled her back inside, he swiftly pinned her back down and stabbed his hungry fangs on the nape of her neck. She yelped in pain, feeling it puncture deep into her skin. She felt her blood drip down her very skin, stained her clothes and pooled on the floor. She tried to fight, but his weight was on her back. She couldn't push herself up, neither could her hands do anything as she was face-down flat on the floor.

"Stop!" she pleaded. But she knew he wasn't as kind or gentle as Ichigo.

He only grunted and slurped more.

Truly, her blood was exquisite. Blood tasted different in every individual. Not only was it because of its type, but also certain factors that affect blood. One of those physical factors was of course the choices of food and medications that affect blood like drugs, alchohol, cigarette smoking, etc. But more than that, in blood DNA is also carried. The only thing that identifies an individual from the rest. A human's being is in his blood. Just like how a soul is in his body. That was why if a vampire tasted the blood of a human, it was as if tasting their being... their soul. _Her soul was different._

He withdrew his fangs on her neck making the red liquid flow out of the deep wound. She prayed it was over. But she was nowhere dead.

He ripped her clothing open just so he could see the wound he inflicted on her back. Three long diagonal cuts on her skin left it bleeding. He positioned himself lower so he could lap on the open wounds.

Her neck was stinging. She put her left hand on it to cover the wound but it couldn't prevent the blood loss. He ripped her clothing on the back which startled her. Had he not been a vampire, she would have cried rape! When he moved lower, she immediately tried to crawl up but he kept her legs down as he laughed. "Admirable but futile."

"Ugh!" she groaned when she felt his bruising grip on her leg.

And the next thing she felt out of the darkness was his disgusting tongue sliding back and forth on her wounded back. His lips literally on her flesh, licking and sucking on her injuries. Some she had balled her first to quietly endure, while others made her moan in pain. Those times though were grudgingly satisfying for him. For when she felt unbearable pain, she could feel his mouth form into an evil grin. Three times he had bit her back with violent force leaving his evidences and more marks to scar on her skin. And whenever he would do that, she would flinch in pain and he had to hold her petite body and feel her whole body shake, her heart raise a beat and her labored breathing. And when he'd touch her, he could not only feel her soft smooth skin but also her veins and the circulation of the blood. The warm red fluid that acts like a drug to them vampires. It was like a cold water on a steamy desert, or a milk to a baby, or a beer to an alchoholic. It was like drugs. A drug that gives them everlasting life as long as they took it religiously. A drug far more addicting than any other. The more you take, the more you need, the more you hunger, the more you feed.

He licked on a cut on her back again and stopped. This time, Rukia didn't pray to the Gods or question why he had stopped. She knew he was not done until she was dead. And this experience had been mortifying for her that she just wanted it to be over. She could feel herself weaken fast. All her life's energy almost drained out of her. She thought she was numb with all the pain, but a sudden thrust of his tongue to the opening of her wound jerked her up. "Ah!" She gasped as her back arched in an attempt to evade the tongue that acted like a dagger, opening and digging the wound deeper. "B-Bastard..." she hissed in contempt and visible pain.

Hichigo smirked evilly. He was just teasing her, of course he don't eat human flesh. That would be disgusting.

He went back to her neck, taking the hand covering the wound away as he leaned and whispered to her ear, "Let's make a deal..."

She was too weak to actually notice he was talking to her. She was hanging on a thread by now. Too weak to even move her fingers. And her vision has already blurred. Not that she needed to see anything in the dark anyway. It was even better to not see his eyes at all.

"I'm offering you a chance to live... if you promise to become my..." he continued and smirked, "... slave..."

"In your dreams..." she answered in firm but low tone. She'd rather die than turn into his toy.

Her blood was too delicious to waste anyway. But it was a good deal right? Her life in exchange that whenever he wanted, he would have her blood or whatever more that comes with being a slave... right? But if she did not want, then so be it. He wasn't desperate anyway. Inflicting pain and suffering to Ichigo was on top of his priorities. Now if she doesn't want to come with him, then he shall make sure she would never come back to Ichigo.

"Hah," he laughed in mockery. "I would have loved it if you accepted... but so be it." He opened his mouth again for a deadly bite, the last one that will certainly take her life away. It landed, this time on her shoulders.

Her body shivered as he continued to drain her remaining lifeforce away. She couldn't fight anymore. She couldn't feel any hope anymore. Some part of her told her to hold it together, someone's coming for help. She hated that feeling of helplessness, of relying on somebody else to save you. She hated how powerless she was in this situation. But what could she do...?

She was... only human...

He... was...

The trail of thought ended when she finally lost her consciousness. Her eyes open but it lost its light, hazed by that impending doom. Her heart beat almost faintly. All the warmth in her body, replaced by the coldness of death. All her feelings, numbed, even the wounds felt nothing now.

_So this... is what it felt like to die...? Nii-sama..._

She had lost.

Ichigo had lost.

She was almost dead. Almost.

It was until inside her head, she heard the voices and dreamt that dream. She was half conscious now, but she heard them clearly in her mind. Voices she was not familiar with. Conversations she could not remember at all. The thoughts of a person in her point of view and a name uttered by a monstrous voice. _Lucia..._

It was so confusing trying to decipher that dream. None of it made any sense at all. She was probably delusioned by death. But no... It cannot be. Because right at that moment, she felt a surge of energy in her body. As if something in her awakened. As if she was electric shock resuscitated. She felt something different envelope her body and spread inside her being. She didn't know what it was but it was a familiar feeling. Her vision came back as her eyes lit with life and her body, literally, glowed.

Hichigo did not understand what happened, but he suddenly found something change in her. An unexpected turn of events. Her whole body glowed, providing light even to the darkest corners of the damned elevator and blinding his eyes. He withdrew away from her, hands covering his own eyes in blinding pain.

"What the fuck!" he exclaimed.

Not knowing the unknown, not understanding the phenomena, he lunged forward to escape the light and broke the elevator doors as he scurried farther away. A distance far enough that he could safely open his eyes slowly.

Rukia felt no more weight on her back. In fact, she felt so light as if floating on air. She did not know what was happening. All she had was a feeling of peace, warm, serenity and deja vu. She knew what to do. It was instinct. She pushed herself up, mystified that she couldn't feel a slightest pain nor could she feel weak because of the blood loss. It was like adrenaline rush when one person although weak, could get superhuman strength. Quite unexplainable. But she was not that boggled as Hichigo. Not that bothered why these things happened. She felt the answer was in her. That she knew what it was and she just had to search deeper. She walked out of the elevator and glared into the perplexed eyes of her adversary.

"Demon..." she hissed in quite a venomous way.

Hichigo watched her still in bewilderment. He knew she was something. Immune to vampire's charm and hypnotism; extremely long tolerance to pain; and he did notice that her wounds seem to heal faster than the other humans. All of it was answered now. Even the mystery of her delicious blood. This was it! In her blood, in her being, in her soul, there was purity and _power_.

Just like vampires whose soul was condemned, she was... Well... he did not know. All he knew, she was different. A truly rare delicacy. Things have turned more interesting. He glared at her glaring at him. If this was a glaring contest, then she was doing quite a feat against someone like him. He won't deny, he was intimidated now. She was looking at him with confidence and eyes that says "I'm going to purge you out of this world". What was she? A nun? An exorcist? ... An angel in disguise?

Whatever the fuck she was, he did not care. Man, woman, child. He killed them all without mercy. If she was an angel, he'd rip her wings and watch her crawl on the soils of his bane and hollow existence. If she was a nun, he'd take away her so called purity until she'd cry out his name, rather than the name of her God. If she was an exorcist which was of course kind of the same with being a nun or an angel, he'd show hell and defilement. That was in his nature. Brutal and without mercy. He'd killed a family before, what else couldn't he kill? This little girl in front of him that glows like fucking fairy? Tch.

The glowing stopped in just a few seconds and there inside Rukia's right hand, she found a tiny shard of white, slightly glowing ice. And before she could do anything, Hichigo's mad face was already in front of her. "You should have just died," he said and attempted to grab her shoulders. Caught in a suprise attack, she instinctively swung her right hand to his chest. The swift motion had Hichigo backing a few feet away.

He thought he had evaded the attack until he felt a sharp pain on his chest. He looked at his torso and found blood on it. Not her blood but his. He looked at her and she was already holding a bloody white dagger. The shard turned into a dagger. He was amused, although his wound did not heal. For some reason, the wound inflicted by the dagger turns his capability to regenerate off. "What is that power?" he asked.

She didn't answer. For she herself do not know where it came from. She just knew how to wield it. She willed the shard to become a sword and it did. Glowing pristine white with ribbons flowing languidly at the end. She grips the sword tightly, feeling the tingling and the frost of its hilt. It was cold, for others perhaps it would have made their hands frostbitten. But for her it was so-so. A sword only she can wield. She put up a fighting stance this time. She knew when she'd be ready to attack.

A few feet away from her, Hichigo snickered when she continued to glare. "Are you going to glare at me forever?" he taunted. "It makes me melt." Even when the library was dark, there were still windows and the moonlight was streaming in from them. He could see her purple eyes, a few minutes ago, they were lifeless. And now, it was lit up in fire. A fire larger than when they first met. It was quite alluring and captivating - those eyes.

His own blood red eyes watched her when she assumed a stance. For a girl with no experience with swords, her form was perfect. Her sword made him miss his own jet black Tensa, the sword only to be wielded by the Lord. That marks the wielder as the ruler of their own race. _Hmm... where could that be?_ He wondered to himself.

Rukia felt a sudden rush from the sword. She ran forward with extraordinary speed and slashed his front. He quickly evaded the attack by making backward steps. But her attacks continued. No, it were more like dances. That was why Hichigo did not make an effort to counterattack yet. He was watching her and admiring the way she moved. She moved as if she was with the wind, fluidly, with rhythm from a silent song. Every step she took was of grace. Every turn she made was of elegance. That the sword was glowing and the ribbon flowing didn't help him remember he was supposed to be attacking and killing her. He felt a kind of familiarity. And for a second, only for a second, he found himself in the shoes of someone else and in a different place... and time. A peaceful forest with greens and the sound of the fall and her... Her flowing long black hair and white garments. She persevered in attacking him in dances that could even freeze both Heaven and Hell. He only took a few steps backwards until he had hit a sturdy tree. She pointed the sword at him and smiled sweetly.

With sharp pain, Hichigo had snapped back to reality. And in reality, the girl was not smiling but was looking at him with cold eyes. Her mouth showed no sweetness nor kindness. In reality, he was already stabbed by her on the abdomen when he hit a sturdy wall.

"You witch!" he seethed in pain. The coldness of the sword made his flesh jitter. _Witch! Witch! Witch! _He repeated to himself. Believing that momentarily what he saw was an illusion she created.

She was quite shocked that he just watched her when she attacked. And when he hit the wall, he stood there like an idiot. That gave her an opening to stab his abdomen. But she knew abdomen was not enough. She took out the sword to thrust it then to his heart. Surely this time, he will die right? But he immediately gripped it with both hands. The blade was cutting through his palm. His own blood spilled on the floor. Quite an accomplishment for a human.

He pushed the sword towards her with force making her loosen her grip, and then quickly pulled it away into the other dark part of the library. Now she was weaponless, again.

"Heh," he evilly grinned. "That's all you've got?"

Without that weapon, she was defenseless. She was not a hand-to-hand combatant after all. And with brute strength alone, Hichigo will surely defeat her.

"Damn... Aren't you going to speak to me?" he whined.

She was thinking of a way right now to get to her weapon. He was weak, but not that weak yet.

He looked at his hands and they were already frosted a bit while the wounds still didn't heal. "Look at what you did to my hands... They are not healing," he continued to whine. "Perhaps if I -" He was in the middle of talking when Rukia decided to sprint! Once she grasp that weapon again, she'd have the upperhand that time. His hands were numbed to use now. But of course, he wouldn't let her get there. This night had been far too long. It has been quite interesting but it has to end. _And it ends my way. _He thought as he pounced her, she turned and they tumbled on the floor. She was fast, but he will always be faster.

She inhaled a deep breath. No matter what, she will survive this ordeal.

Hichigo was going to kill her. He knew the vein, the pulse on the neck that would instantly kill her. He just had to cut it with his fangs. It was going to cut the stream of blood to the brain. He lunged forward, targetting that particular part.

Rukia closed her eyes. If she was destined to die, then so be it. At least she tried her best to live.

She waited for the bite that would kill her.

One.

Two.

Three seconds passed and there was nothing.

She opened her eyes slowly. Red jacket fluttered due to the heavy wind from an opened window. Orange locks that stood out even in the dark. A strong protective back she knew she could trust with her life. _He came._ "Ichi -"

Ichigo turned to look at her and smiled. "Yo," he greeted casually. There was concern but more of relief. "I thought you were a goner."

"Idiot," she said smiling gratefully. "I'm not killed easily." She stood up. If Ichigo was fighting Hichigo, he might need her help.

"Rukia... just rest. I'll handle this from here," he told her.

"Ah... damn... so I lost, huh?" said the eerie voice of Hichigo who was smashed by Ichigo a few seconds ago. He landed on the opposite wall. He stood and broke away from the wall that had vented because of the impact. He was still losing blood and unable to use his hands.

Ichigo wondered what had happened that made him injured like that. He was almost dessicating. All of his blood intake, was spilling out of the floor as well as his own blood. _Damn, damn her._ He cursed. Right now, Ichigo has the upperhand. Add up the girl who was on the way to get her sword. And a wave of human back-ups on their way just a few more blocks.

"Hichigo," said Ichigo.

"I admit defeat," Hichigo raised his frostbitten hands in a gesture of surrender. "She lives, for now."

Ichigo immediately grabbed the collar of his brother's shirt and said threateningly, "There will be no next time." With Hichigo's state, he won't be able to fight him anymore. But even so, he continued to smile as if his injuries were nothing and it was creepy.

Rukia was able to breathe easy now. She found the sword that minimized itself into a tiny shard and picked it up. Whatever it was, she'll find out soon. Everything was coming back to her. The pain seeping from her wounds and the dizziness caused by the blood loss. She staggered as she moved. She might have to rest for a week.

Hichigo paid no attention to his brother. He watched her move weakly. He heard his brother call her Rukia. He will have to remember that name. "I had fun. Let's play again next time, _Rukia-chan_." He spoke her nickname just to irritate his brother Ichigo.

Rukia's vision had started to blur. And she heard him speak but it was faint and echoing in her head, _"Let's play again... next time... next time... next time..."_ The next time she must be ready. She collapsed in exhaustion. Her body finally taking its toll on her. Spiritually she may be strong but her physical body has its limits.

"Rukia!" Ichigo called when he heard her fall on the floor with a thud.

Hichigo took this opportunity and headbutted Ichigo. Of course the impact made them both lightheaded, but Hichigo made his next move anyway and kicked him away so hard that he hit many bookshelves until he reached the wall of the other end. And he scurried away, from where Ichigo had actually made his grand entrance - the window.

Ichigo didn't go for the chase. What was more important was getting Rukia help. He went to her side and knelt to pick her up and bring her to the hospital or to the Alliance who was supposed to be on its way already. He saw the sharp wounds she had on her back and all the blood she spilt as his brother fed on her. Seeing and smelling that blood was actually making him boil with anger towards his twin. But aside from that, it also made him aware of his own lust and hunger. It has been days since he had actually drank anything. But he mustn't. Not at her current state, not right after her traumatic experience with someone who looked like him, not after the deal has been done. He mustn't... mustn't... mustn't...

His eyes were red as it has already been when he arrived, he just didn't notice. His mouth was open and the fangs were there, ready and dying to get sunk into, craving for her... His heart was thumping out of his chest saying to go ahead and feeeeed... He saw his hands tremble when he lifted them up... He wanted to touch her, just to feel if she was okay and still breathing but he couldn't. No, it was not that he couldn't but he knew he shouldn't. One touch, one feel, could make him lose it. And he can't afford anything like that right now. He won't be like his twin.

He shoved himself a few feet away from her before his body could betray him. He breathed in deeply and exhaled to get that thumping away. But it wouldn't. He stared at her, watched over her with fierce glazed eyes. He frowned and bit his own lip to contain the part of him that was dangerous and treacherous. Blood had spilt from his wounded lip and he licked it up with eyes still fixed on her.

And at last, help has arrived. Upon seeing Rukia on the floor with multiple wounds, Renji had quickly punched Ichigo on the face when he saw him sitting by the side. "Did you?" he accused him. "Did you bite her?"

Ichigo was thankful for that punch. It shook him. "No, I didn't moron. Ask before you throw a punch bastard," he answered angrily but most of those anger was because of the fact that he was having a hard time controlling himself and of the fact that he was also hungry. Add up the fact that they almost lost her because of his brother and that he let him get away. _Argh!_ He punched the wall on his right, making it crack open.

Relieved that she was in the company of a few trusted people, he bolted.

* * *

**A/N:** Umm... I know I said... 1 week to 1 month... And I realize it's more than 1 month! Gosh! I'm sooo sorry! And it's short, I know. It was supposed to be longer. But to hell with it! Haha xD

Thanks for those who reviewed the previous chapter and to those who are still reading this as well, no matter how slow of a writer I am. ='(


	10. Bloodlines

The Kurosakis -

A family whose motto was "to protect". Back then, they were a part of a wider organization. Their ancestors were witnesses to the wars of domination between the demons who wanted a place in this world and the men who did not allow them to. Back then, their ancestors harbored a vampire heir. Now, they still do. The boy have become a great part of their lives. But because of the sins they have committed towards him, their family separated from the Alliance. But now it seemed, the calling was strong. The need to fight was inevitable.

_It's only a matter of time..._ Isshin thought grimly while staring blankly at the dishes he was washing.

It was only when Karin suddenly shouted behind him that he went back to his senses. "Jeez old man! Pay attention to what you're doing will ya?"

"Oh Karin-chan! It was supposed to be Ichigo's turn to wash the dishes you know. Why does daddy have to do all the chores?" He faked the cry.

"Because Ichi-nii is not here!" Karin answered.

Yuzu asked from the stairs. "Karin-chan, have you seen my red jacket?"

Karin was sitting on the chair watching television. They were supposed to go to the hospital to visit Rukia. They've heard the news and everyone was worried about her condition. But because of her slowpoke of a father and Yuzu missing things, she almost dozed off to sleep at the sofa. "I think I saw it hung at the cabinet," she yelled.

"Okay!"

And then they heard a thud upstairs. They knew their brother was back home.

"Why doesn't he use the door?" asked Karin to no one in particular.

"You better check on him, Karin," responded Isshin as he continued to wash the last of the dirty dishes.

Karin went upstairs to his room. She knocked twice. "Ichi-nii?"

There was no answer. She tried to open the knob but the door was locked. "Dad, it's locked!"

"Ichigooooo!" yelled Isshin from downstairs. "Is something wrong? Weren't you with Rukia-chan?"

"She's fine," he answered faintly. Though he wasn't sure of that. But she should be, right?

Karin tried to open the door again, this time though it was already unlocked. Ichigo was on his bed laying sideways and facing the wall as if trying to hide himself. "Ichi-nii?" she approached him though he was wary of her presence. He was afraid she'd be afraid of him when she saw the side of him he couldn't quite contain. Nevertheless, the whole family accepted him. It took a few explanations on his and his father's side to the sisters but they accepted him the way he is. And he was very thankful for that.

Karin peeked at him when she reached the side of his bed. "Ichi-nii's hungry!" She immediately discerned.

"What?" yelled Isshin from below.

"Oni-chan hasn't been eating properly..." Yuzu suddenly popped into the room.

"Dammit... you guys are so loud. The neighbors will hear us!" complained Ichigo.

Isshin's voice became louder than ever. "So what would you like son? A rat? A rabbit? A cat? Or... would you rather have my blood?" he teased.

"DAD! WHAT THE HELL?" he bursted.

"Oni-chan can have my blood too," said Yuzu which just made Ichigo bury his head on his hands.

Never in his life will he ever drink his family's blood. He couldn't even think of hurting them. He will be broken if ever that happens. His family is everything to him. He appreciates all their effort for him but no. Not them. Never.

"I'm sorry son. I always seem to forget you're not an ordinary boy," said Isshin lowly, cleaning his hands with a towel. "Now get up! We're going to visit Rukia-chan. And also get you the blood packs from Unohana." He said, knowing Ichigo could hear him even if he whispered it.

_**.~.~.~.~.~.~.**_

_**The Lifeblood Doctrine**_

_**Chapter Ten:**_

_**Bloodlines**_

_**.~.~.~.~.~.~.**_

Rukia was already wide awake when she came to the hospital. Astonishingly, she was healing fast. Even Unohana commended on how fast she was healing. Her wounds had almost closed. But still, the massive blood loss made her feel weak and dizzy. She was face-down on the bed, the upper part of her back exposed for the doctor to treat and clean.

There was a basin on the table with lukewarm water. But it had almost colored to red. The doctor then threw the water and replaced it with clean one, which she proceeded to use with a new towel as well and damped it on the remaining blood stains on her back.

"You should rest," she said once she noticed she was already awake.

"Mhm..." Rukia closed her eyes but all she could see was red. A glowing pair of red eyes in the darkness. His eyes. She opened her eyes again just to get rid of that imagery. She wouldn't deny, she somehow feels traumatized.

Unohana noticed the slight shook of her body. "You've been through such an ordeal... You are safe now..." she said reassuringly. By then she have already counted the total times she was bitten. The bites were deep but weren't fatal. There was no artery damage either. Her body was recovering fine. She had a few bruises. On her cheek was a purplish spot - the result of Hichigo slapping her when she stabbed his throat, and on her ankle was etched the man's painful grab. On her back were a few cuts and bites she was already tending to. Her physical state was okay now but she worried about her psychological state. How traumatized could she be?

Rukia wasn't in any mood to talk as she tried to recall everything that have happened. The bar. The phone. The slap. The library. The elevator. The dream. The glowing light. The shard. She was suddenly alarmed, "Where is the shard?" she suddenly got up and asked, which took Unohana by surprise.

"The...?"

Rukia remembered holding it in her hand. It was the only reminder that everything that happened was not a dream. She opened her right hand which she had not noticed had always been closed, and found the white shard.

"What is it?" asked the doctor in confusion. What was so important with it that even as she lost consciousness she wouldn't let it go?

"It's... ahh..." she immediately felt dizzy and layed back on the bed to rest.

"Do you want water?" Unohana asked.

"No. I'm not thirsty."

Unohana proceeded to clean her back. There were patches of dried blood that were really hard to wipe clean. "Your brother..." she said lowly. "Your brother never wanted this for you."

At the mention of her brother, Rukia listened intently. It has been days since he was presumed dead - killed at an aircrash. She still silently mourns him. She can see that Unohana also do.

"He sent you far away to protect you. He had always cared for you," she continued, smiling tenderly. She was one of the very few trusted friends of Byakuya. She knew a lot of his well kept secrets. "He did that only with best intentions at heart. Even there, he made sure you were safe."

"I shouldn't have come back..." she whispered in regret. Maybe... things would have been better.

"Do not for once regret what has happened," Unohana smiled, "I believe, these things happen for a reason. He will eventually come back from his business trip, and the criminals would still have found a way to pursue him."

"Pursue him?" She noticed. The reports only said that it was an air crash. But Unohana said it like Byakuya was the target. "Do you think the crash was planned to kill Nii-sama?"

Unohana nodded. "There are a lot of people who set their eyes on your family, Kuchiki." She looked away from her and only focused on cleaning her back with a cotton.

"Is it because...?" Rukia thought maybe because of the Alliance. Of the relics and antiques, of the stoned vampires hidden in the secret room.

"Wealth and power." And something more. "Business competitors, criminals..." And more...

"Isn't my brother part of the Alliance?"

"Yes..."

"Then... I want to assume his position," she told her seriously which took Unohana by surprise. They were waiting for her to be ready, but it seemed she have already made her decision. Nevertheless, there were a few things she needed to reconsider, before she must become a part of the Alliance.

"There are some things I cannot tell you... some things you should know before you make the decision... I nor anyone here is not in any position to tell you. I know you are on our side and will always be, but Byakuya tried his best to keep you away from this."

_What is this secret they cannot say...?_ Rukia wondered but Unohana already made it clear that she cannot speak of it. It only meant she had to find it out herself. But could it be something related to...

"Lucia..." she asked, "Would you know anything about someone called Lucia?"

"Hmm..." Unohana crossed her arms and thought deeply. "I never knew anyone with the name Lucia."

Rukia sighed. _I probably hallucinated. _

"But... I know one... from the legends."

"Legends?"

"Do you know the story of how it all began? The Demon? And the Woman?"

"Yes... I've read from a book."

"That woman's name is Lucia. I remember when my grandmother told me that story." Unohana looked serene, remembering the old days with her grandmother. "She was blessed with power from the Heavens, a warrior sent to save and destroy the evil demon that have plagued and conquered the land. My grandma said she wields a white sword, and only it could slay that demon. But she suffered a tragic fate through his hands."

Rukia didn't want to hear about that tragic fate. From what she have read from the book, well, it was a torture. She instead inquired, "A white sword...?"

"Sode no Shirayuki if I remember correctly."

"That girl... Lucia... Does she have family ties? Descendants?" she wondered what was her connection to her. The white sword Sode No Shirayuki, was it the sword she held just a few hours ago? How does she see her memories and thoughts in her dreams? She was still in disbelief though if the vampires were real, the stories about their origin might have some truth in it as well.

"I think so," Unohana answered. "I think I am looking at one right now."

Rukia was suddenly alarmed. "U-nohana-dono?"

Unohana laughed. "Ah... I spilled." She did it on purpose. It was true she said she have no right to say some things, but she could at least give some hints. Uncovering those things would lead to some things that Byakuya kept secret from her. Some things she have every right to know.

Was it what she said? Or subtly implied? She was a descendant of Lucia? But how? Didn't the woman and the demon conceive a vampire? She was human. She couldn't be a descendant unless there was some sort of magic that made her human. And there was no such magic that ever existed. "How is it...?" she asked, boggled, puzzled, unsure of a lot of things. Then what about the whole Kuchiki clan? Was it a part of her bloodline?

Feeling guilty after seeing such confusion on her face, Unohana quickly said, "Lucia's family, they did not perish. They still fought for her." It was enough explanation then that it could have been Lucia's family bloodlines. So the Kuchiki clan was an extension of their bloodlines? Still... everything was a blur.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and it opened with Shunsui and Ukitake peeking inside.

Unohana had frowned, "Oh my... Did I not tell you to wait?"

"Eh... we were just wondering what's taking so long," Shunsui answered.

"Hey Kuchiki! Hope you're feeling fine now," waved Ukitake.

Rukia weakly smiled at them. Unohana then said to her, "You should rest now. I will just talk to them for awhile..." She took basins with blood stained cottons and towels and left the room.

"What are the things you didn't tell me, Nii-sama...?" She said to the memory of her brother in her mind. There were so many questions he left unanswered. She blankly stared into the ground, all the while burying her face on the white pillow by her head as she grunted at the puzzles in her head.

_**.~.~.~.~.~.~.**_

Outside Rukia's ward, the remaining members of the Alliance have waited.

Unohana had a discussion with Ukitake and Shunsui about what they talked about. "She was asking questions... Besides, Byakuya cannot keep it secret forever."

"I know."

"She said she wants to assume Byakuya's position."

"Is that so?"

"Then, she should definitely know..." Ukitake said.

"Aren't we going to wait for Byakuya?" Shunsui asked.

"He went M.I.A. (Missing In Action). How sure are we that he will be coming back?"

Ukitake then said, "We have contacted Urahara the last time and he was investigating the crash. He was so sure Byakuya was not in there."

"I'm very sure he won't be killed that easily too," said Shunsui to which the other two agreed with a nod. "But... we cannot tell that to Rukia yet... at least without proof..."

"Okay," the other two agreed. It was better that way. They have no confirmation of Byakuya's whereabouts as of now. He could have escaped, could have lived, could have been captured or could have died elsewhere. It was better to not give hope if they were unsure they would crush it in the end.

"So..."

"Alright, let's do it. As the private investigator, I'm going to prepare the papers." Shunsui sighed. If Byakuya comes back, he might kill him.

Unohana frowned. So much for keeping the truth and their mouth shut. Well, at least, let the _papers _speak for themselves.

_**.~.~.~.~.~.~.**_

By then, Ichigo had already quenched his thirst. He was at the blood bank with Isshin. His sisters were outside the room and not allowed to come in. They were too young to see blood afterall. Isshin had already hoarded some blood packs put in an icebox container and of course, preserved by the ice. He then left Ichigo on his own to feed. He wouldn't feed when someone's watching. It would be embarrassing.

The blood on the pack, it was nowhere as delicious nor as satisfying as _hers_. Perhaps because it was preserved? Nah... Nevertheless, it was enough to sate his hunger. He finished one pack and left the room.

On his way to the ward though, he bumped into a tall man with maroon colored spikey hair.

"Watch it!" He said, scowling and moody. He continued to walk further, not meeting with the person he bumped into.

Ashido followed him with a glare. Yes, he have heard that Rukia was hospitalized and was there to visit her but never had he thought he'd meet him here. "Assei..." In angry tone, he muttered the name he had not spoken of for so long.

_**.~.~.~.~.~.~.**_

When Ichigo arrived at the room, Isshin was already away - talking privately with Unohana, Shunsui and Ukitake. Renji was outside, so was Ishida sitting by the benches.

"Your sisters are already inside," Renji told him.

"How is she?"

"Go see for yourself." Renji was surprisingly understanding and calm today.

Ichigo opened the door and gently closed it after seeing his sisters who have fallen asleep by the couch. Yuzu was resting on Karin's shoulder. And still, Karin wore her baseball cap. Rukia, on the bed, was already wearing the hospital's temporary clothes and was lying facing the opposite side.

He sat at the chair at her bed's side. "Rukia, are you awake?"

"No I'm not," she answered.

He only chuckled at how stupid the question was and the answer that followed. "Are you scared...?" He asked out of the blue.

With the question, Rukia turned from her bed, sat and faced him. "Of what?" She questioned but she could already guess his concern. He was afraid that whenever she would see him, she would be reminded of his awful brother. Because they both looked alike. Funny that, before he was trying to scare the shit out of her, now, he was getting scared of her getting scared of him.

Ichigo saw a bruise on her right cheek. Instinctively, the back of his right hand found its way on her cheek, gently touching - as if caressing and magically trying to touch the pain away. "Does it hurt?" he asked, his face expressing seriousness and concern.

Rukia noticed this and his touch was warm and gentle - unlike the horrible person she encountered just a few hours ago. Hichigo's hands were calloused, rough, cold and reeks of the blood of the innocents he have killed. They were the total opposite of each other, like how magnets on opposite directions would repel each other. Their difference travels beyond the north and the south, the black and the white, the good and the bad - infinitely allowing her to differentiate them. Ichigo was like the sun, warm, kind and gentle. Hichigo was the very definition of dead cold. They may share the same skin, the same hair colour, the same height whatsoever but she will never see Ichigo like his brother. He will never be like him.

"Ichigo..." she caught his hand, more out of embarrassment because of the tingling sensation it caused. "Enough with the long face." When Ichigo was seriously concerned, he seemed to make silly faces and ask too many stupid questions.

Truth be told, Ichigo was showing a long face. He was guilty of his weakness that allowed Hichigo to escape. Guilty of being a failure. But what was more important was that she lived. And he swore Hichigo won't get his way again.

"The next time... I'll be ready too," declared Rukia. She will prepare. She won't allow Hichigo to play with her again. Now she have this power, she will use it and cleanse this world of someone like him.

"Aah..."

_**.~.~.~.~.~.~.**_

Afternoon - 5:30 PM...

Rukia was discharged from the hospital. No, she was not discharged but rather, the others insisted that she not stay in such a public area. All of her wounds were cleaned and on the process of healing, she needed only to recover the loss of too much blood. She asked Ukitake to let her stay in his place. Ukitake actually owned a dojo where Kaien became a master of martial arts. Several children and teenagers signed up for lessons. Even Tatsuki was a student of that Dojo. But the Dojo and Ukitake's house was not linked so it was safe to crash at his place.

Although advised to rest, Rukia had gotten up and walked around the house. It was like any ordinary house - except it was bigger. It was an extension of the dojo. Well, if the students needed to rest, the living room of Ukitake's house was big enough to house a dozen - made of tatami and filled with soft cushions. He also made sure he could provide a place for those who want to stay overnight. He was indeed very accommodating. Being a teacher at Karakura High and owning a dojo, he was also wealthy although he didn't look like it. There was even a garden surrounding the vicinities.

On top of Ukitake's master list was Sentaro and Kiyone. They have been teaching at the dojo for years, although it was hard to imagine both of them working together without the competition. The two would have their students face off each other to see which of them was a better teacher. Though most of those times of course, Kaien was there to beat their crap.

Rukia walked around the place - there were a lot of people other than Kiyone, Sentaro and Ukitake himself. It was quite lively. He even have chefs and maids sleeping in his own house. She went to the living room where Sentaro and Kiyone were merrily playing cards with their other students.

Kiyone had laughed mockingly. "I won! Face it! You suck!" She dropped to show the cards to Sentaro and it just made his eyes twitch. Then, Sentaro as the loser, have to drink one cup of -

"What the hell is that?" Rukia asked suddenly in view of the yellowish liquid.

"Piss!" Kiyone giggled and tried to contain her laughter by covering her mouth.

Rukia's jaw dropped. Sentaro had drunk the liquid in one gulp before slamming the cup at the table and saying while hiccuping, "Yeah! *hic* You go piss my *hic* ass!" to Kiyone. He then looked at Rukia, "Kuchiki! Hi thar! *hic*"

From the effects and from his state, it seemed to be beer.

"Ah! Rukia! Aren't you supposed to be *hic* resting?" Kiyone asked, the effects of alcohol was slight on her though.

"I was looking for Ukitake-dono."

"Oh... OOOhhhh... Yukita who?" Sentaro laughed, hiccuped and suddenly passed out at the table.

Rukia had sweat dropped.

Kiyone then poked at Sentaro's head. And when he didn't react, she diverted her attention back to Rukia. "Ah, sorry! You know this is the usual here. If you are looking for Ukitake-sama, he is probably at his office. You know, even if he is sickly, he goes to his office to work on something!"

"Okay Kiyone. Thanks!"

Kiyone went back to harassing the knocked down Sentaro. Rukia left to Ukitake's office.

_**.~.~.~.~.~.~.**_

Ukitake was sitting on a cushion at his office. Well, it was like his second bed room minus the bed itself. Still, like every other room, the floor was made of tatami. His interior design on the house was old Japanese style. There was a katana display panel just by the side and shelves full of books both ancient and new. His table was square and low, just enough to hide the feet under when he'd sit on the cushions.

On indian sitting position, he stared seriously at the man before him. There were hot teas served for them both and the aroma just filled the room.

Ashido have already said his concerns and was awaiting reply from the elderly.

Ukitake sighed. "You know, these matters, we can do nothing about it."

"I know. I am merely shocked when I saw him. _They_ really look alike."

"The same as how Rukia looked like _her_, doesn't it?" Ukitake smirked.

Ashido then remembered the first time he saw Rukia. It was at the Kuchiki mansion. She was only twelve years old back then but the resemblance to Lucia was undeniable. He was actually there at the mansion because Byakuya had a favor to ask.

_"Kano," said Byakuya's icy voice. "Rukia cannot stay here any longer." _

_"You are the head of the clan now, so why?" _

_"It is exactly the reason why she must leave. I have already signed the testament. She will be the next leader. I had no other option." _

_"I understand." _

_"Keep her away from here. As her brother, I ask you to protect her at the times I may not be at her side." _

_Ashido nodded. "Yeah."_

Rukia believed their meeting at Paris was coincidence. An act of fate. But in truth, it was planned. Byakuya had no intention of dying before his 30 years tenure as the head of the clan was done. He thought he could still think in thirty years the actions he will have to take. Writing her name on the testament was a safety line for her just in case he was unable to escape death. And with that delicate position, she must be protected at all cost. Knowing Ashido's connection to her, he entrusted the task to him. No other people knew that the will has already been made that day.

"They may look alike, but I'm sure their fates will be different," Ukitake said with confidence.

Ashido smiled with uncertainty. "I'd hate to see that again."

"You won't." Ukitake reassured.

Ashido took a sip on the already long forgotten tea cup. "I will look for Byakuya myself. I have a rendezvous point with Urahara. That man is shady but highly reliable."

"Do say hi to him for me."

Ashido nodded. "I entrust Rukia to you."

"You know, Kuchiki doesn't need babysitting. And I'm sure deep inside, she already knows."

Ashido just smiled.

And then there was a knock on the door. It was Ashido who opened it.

"Ashido...?" Rukia asked. She had not expected him to be here. She actually didn't know that Ashido was also part of the Alliance. Well, the part that he also lived in Karakura long before was something he told. His relations however - his family and friends - he had never talked about.

"Rukia..." He gave her a warm smile. "Shouldn't you be resting?"

"I am feeling fine now."

"I'm sorry. If I had been there earlier, you shouldn't have been attacked."

"It's okay," she thought, _If you had been there, you might have gotten hurt as well... _Still boggled with the reason he was there, she asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see if you are well. You said so yourself that you are fine. So I'm leaving." He started walking away waving his hands for goodbye.

"Hah...? You just came and now you're leaving?"

"I'll see you again, Rukia." He stopped, turned, smiled tenderly and said, "Take care."

"Wh-What kind of a visit was that!" she asked herself fuming, looking at the back of the retreating figure. Really? Was that it? No catch-up stories? No questions? Not even a day's reunion?

"Kuchiki," called Ukitake from the inside of his office. "You want to talk to me?"

Rukia entered the room and sat at the cushion Ashido just sat on a few minutes ago. "Yes."

"Do not be mad at Ashido. He doesn't ask because he already knows."

Rukia blinked. "You mean he's..."

"A part of us, yes."

"Ah... He never told me."

"Because you weren't supposed to know," he grinned. Well, she was already a part of it, so no point hiding Ashido's involvement. Still, he could see the confusion in her eyes - the hurt of not knowing some secrets. But she knew and understood the reasons. It was grilled down to her by Unohana.

"So, what brings you here?"

"I just... wanted to say thank you for letting me stay here. And... I have a request."

"No worries. You can stay as long as you like. And what would that request be?"

Rukia immediately got on her knees and bowed. "Please train me."

_**.~.~.~.~.~.~.**_

**On the same day and somewhere down the darkened street...**

The defeated vampire staggered as he moved almost limply to hide in the shadows. Where he landed though, was the front porch of a solitary house. The sun was almost setting... It was already four in the morning. Still too dark for people to actually see and scream at his bloody state. Why did he sit there? Well, he was resting and actually waiting for a foolish prey to come out of their abode. Not quite a plan but it did work for him.

Something suddenly clicked and the light on the porch illuminated his presence.

The door just a few feet away from him sprang open. "Hello mister... " the lady said, still not opening the door fully.

Hichigo kept himself together. If she was still inside that house, there would be nothing he could do. "I... need... help..." he acted.

"Are you okay...?" she was quite scared of his throat-deep voice.

"I..."

"Oh my God, you're bleeding!" she saw his hands cut open and blood was gushing out of it but still, he wouldn't turn to show his face.

Thinking that the person was an innocent victim of a crime, she hurriedly took a first aid kit and some hand towel from their house. All of her family members were still probably asleep. She just got back from work too.

She hurriedly went outside of the house and dropped the things she brought beside him. He got his head bowed down, and his orange locks were covering his eyes.

"Please wait. I'm calling the police."

"No need." He swiftly said, snickered and suddenly appeared in front of her, blocking the entrance door.

What she saw had her almost screaming. This was no man. He was no victim. The way his eyes gleamed red, with sharp fangs and mouth stained by somebody else's blood. She gasped and could have almost screamed when he said, **"Shut the fuck up."**

With the command, she shut her mouth tightly. "Stupid human," he insulted. The lady was shaking in fear.

He took a step forward and sat at the edge of the stairs on the porch. He won't deny, he was tired. **"Come."**

The woman, so captivated by his eyes that she could only hear and obey his commands, came and knelt in front of him, ready to grant his wishes. At this state, she had no consciousness. She was only blinded by the eyes that ensnared her human will.

Hichigo's lack of blood was taking a toll on him. He needed to consume to heal and regain strength so that his body will recover from the wounds inflicted by _that woman_. The wounds made by her white sword only incapacitated his power to regenerate temporarily. Though that was some power most vampires will be fearful of. If they got hit and dessicated even before they could regenerate again, then it was something to reckon. Their vampire blood ultimately recovers their cells and tissues to a regenerating state. The loss of the numbness of his hands indicated his body was back to normal.

He commanded, **"Come closer."**

She came closer to him, eyes hazed and staring into the wall of her own house. With his bloody hands already functioning properly, he grabbed her shoulder and pulled her closer while his other hand grabbed the top of her hair to tilt her head sideways. He then said, **"Enjoy this."** And then he sunk his impatient fangs at her neck.

She was a stupid human. Stupid enough to come out of her safety zone to help a stranger. Still, he thought he'd spare her the pain for being that stupid. So he commanded her to enjoy.

Hungry and needing, he sucked her blood without mercy. With eyes closed, he could only turn back time. Light. Purple eyes. White. Soft lips. Sweet smile. His grip on the poor lady's back tightened, earning a moan from her. And he imagined it was _her_. _Her _voice. _Her _pale smooth skin. _Her _jet black hair. _Her _scent - so intoxicating. _Her _blood although it wasn't the least bit same. The beautiful sound of _her _moans and whimpers. He imagined it was _her _saying in soft sweet voice, seductive and alluring, "Don't stop... Please suck me dry..." when he stopped for a second, instinctively trying to separate reality from the dream.

_Gladly._ He responded in his mind, indulging himself into the thought of the sweetness of _her_ addictive blood.

However, reality dawned into him when the woman dropped and laid lifeless on the ground. And he was disappointed. Why couldn't this girl be _her_? Why couldn't _she _succumb to his powers just like her? Why couldn't he dominate and control _her_?

"Worthless." He muttered to the body laying before him. She was weak that she easily died...

He gritted his teeth in anger. Why did it seem like he had a hangover over _her _blood? The others did not even seem to satisfy his taste buds now. With hands already healed, he gripped the wooden support of the stairs next to him and crushed it in an instant. She plagued his mind like a sickness while his body craved and longed. He believed he was bewitched.

And she will pay the price!

_**.~.~.~.~.~.~.**_

_Now it's made me sick_  
_And I'm not denying_  
_That I get this way_  
_When I try to get over you_

_I hate myself_  
_Will I ever get over you_

_~ Sometimes It Hurts by Stabbing Westward_

_**.~.~.~.~.~.~.**_

* * *

**A/N:** This is supposed to be longer! But I cut a chunk of it (probably 1/4 of the contents I originally intended for this chapter) to put on the next chap. 'Cuz it's already long as it is! *dies* And sorry, nothing much happening here. Just some explanations and revelations. :| The bigger revelation is actually at the chunk I cut. xD

If there are some things unclear, do tell. ;)

**To Reviewers:** Thanks for reviewing the previous chap! :D

Ciao~


End file.
